


Bitter sweet symphony

by aewal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen Are Not Related, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Modern Westeros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewal/pseuds/aewal
Summary: Daenerys and Jon barely start dating when Dany finds out she's pregnant. How will her pregnancy define their relationship? New relationships form, problems arise and happiness finds a way through the cracks.Feedback highly appreciated!
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 314
Kudos: 618





	1. The aftermath

Daenerys sat on her sofa, looking at the box in her hands with her brows raised. She was 8 days late and so nervous.

“Just take it already,” Missandei said, looking at her.

“I want to read the instructions first,” Dany said, opening the box and taking out the paper.

“You pee on the stick, you wait and you get the result,” her friend said. “We’ve been through this before,” she side eyed her. Both of them have already taken pregnancy tests. It wasn’t like they didn’t know how it all worked. “Besides, I’m sure it’s nothing. You’re always late when you’re with a guy and you think of the worst and then it’s fine.”

That was true, Dany thought as she nodded slowly. Whenever she was with a guy, she was late afterwards. She never knew why she was so afraid of getting pregnant even though she was always using protection. But the stress always led to her being late and taking a pregnancy test. Thinking about it now actually made her feel stupid.

Daenerys could have sworn she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. It wasn’t strong, it was like someone had poked a small needle into her. She shrugged it off as it passed by quickly. This was mild, considering how bad her cramps could get before her period. This was probably it.

“I’m going to take it,” she put on a brave face and walked to the bathroom. She did what she had to do and walked out. “Two minutes, right?”

“Yep,” Missandei nodded, playing with the box. “Maybe I should take one as well.”

“You’re late?” Daenerys lifted her brows.

“No. They’re just incredibly cheap.”

Daenerys chuckled and shook her head.

“Sorry.”

* * *

“So?” Missandei asked.

“I don’t know. Is that a line or is it not?” Dany turned the test towards her friend.

Missandei took the test and furrowed her brows looking at it. “I’m not sure.”

“Fuck,” Daenerys groaned as she took the box and compared the picture there and the line on the test. “Fuck!” she said once more.

“I mean, that’s not a clear line.”

“Yeah, but it’s also not empty like it should have been if it were negative.”

“Let me google it,” Missandei suggested as she attempted to find something handy on the web. To their misfortune, they found mixed results and different experiences from women. Some said that when they took it it was positive and it turned out they were pregnant, others said that it was a false alarm and that they weren’t pregnant. Seeing her friend clearly worried, Missandei offered to go out and buy additional tests – different brands and also digital ones. Once she came back, Daenerys repeated the task again.

After a couple of minutes the duo headed to the bathroom.

“You look at it, I’m too nervous,” Dany scratched her head.

“Ok,” Missy nodded and stepped forward. She took a look of the tests that Daenerys had sprawled over the bathroom sink.

Meanwhile Dany stood back, waiting for Missandei’s reaction. She bit her finger as she looked at her friend, trying to figure out what the tests said looking at her face. “What? Are they unclear again?”

“No, no, they’re not,” she replied seriously.

“What then?”

“They’re positive.”

Dany shook her head. “This isn’t funny.”

“I swear. Come here,” Missandei grabbed her hand and pulled her next to her.

Dany looked down and saw one test that said pregnant, another one that had a plus sign on it and another one with two lines. “Shit,” she leaned on the sink and sighed deeply. “I fucking knew something was off.” Suddenly it felt so hot.

“Call your doctor and see what she has to say. Maybe-”

“Maybe I’m not pregnant? They’re all positive, Missy,” Dany said realistically. “Fucking hell.”

“Do you know what you want to do?”

“No,” said shook her head, thinking about her options. She could have the baby but what kind of a life would the baby have? Jon and she weren’t even together for real. She didn’t want her baby to have a similar childhood like she did. Adoption was definitely a no go for her. Daenerys knew herself very well and knew that despite everything, she’d love that child and wouldn’t be willing to give it away. She could abort but she also wasn’t sure she wanted that.

“You don’t have to know right now,” Missandei said. “Call your doctor, go to the appointment and you’ll see. If you need anything and however you decide, you can count on me.”

“Thank you,” Dany smiled and Missandei hugged her. “Do I tell Jon? I mean, we’re not exclusive but…”

“I don’t know. I think I’d tell him. I mean, if you decide to keep the baby, you should obviously tell him. If not, I’d tell him as well if I were you. Things are going pretty good with you two, you’re hanging out a lot. He’ll figure out something’s off. He’s not stupid, from what you’ve told me.”

“What do you think he’ll say?” Daenerys bit her lip. She knew she had to tell Jon, she just didn’t know how. And truthfully, he was afraid of her reaction.

“I don’t have the answer to that because I don’t know him.”

“Fuck,” Daenerys groaned once more, scratching her head.

* * *

“Hey, it’s good to see you,” Jon kissed her cheek before he stepped in her apartment.

“Hi. Thanks for coming by,” she closed the door as they walked to her living room. “Do you want something? A beer, soda, coffee-”

“Water’s fine.”

Dany nodded and brought them both a glass of water.

“How have you been?” he asked after she came back.

“I’ve been… Well. You?”

“It’s been a bit hectic at work but otherwise fine.”

“Yeah…” she nodded slowly, looking down.

“What’s the matter?” he almost chuckled, amused at her expression. She looked like Arya did whenever she did something she wasn’t supposed to.

“I need to tell you something,” she blurted out. She had ran this conversation a thousand times in her head and neither way of saying it seemed right. Should she tell him how she was late and how she took a bunch of tests? Should she just tell him she’s pregnant? Or maybe she should just ignore everything about it because things were going well between the two of them and she didn’t want to ruin that.

“Ok?”

“I’m pregnant,” she shot out and looked at him probably for the first time today. “I’m pregnant… With you.”

Jon opened his mouth but no words would come out.

_Pregnant. With my child._

How was this possible? They were using protection. Except that once, but she said she was on the pill. She wouldn’t lie, would she? “How?” he asked, clearly confused. He didn’t even know how to ask her.

Luckily, Dany knew what Jon meant. “I think it was that time we didn’t use a condom.”

“But you said you were on the pill?” Jon raised his voice a little.

“I was,” she said firmly. “I was sick a few days before and I vomited. The doctor thinks I might have vomited the pills out… I don’t know.”

He just nodded slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Look, I’m sorry. If I had been more careful…” she shook her head. “This surprised me as much as it surprised you.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” he suddenly felt bad for reacting like he did. “It takes two to tango.”

Dany was pleasantly surprised with his words. “I’m sorry I just blurted it out. I just wanted you to know,” she paused. “I decided to keep the baby,” she continued, Jon shooting a glance at her belly then back at her. “I’m not telling you because I want anything from you or because I expect anything. I thought it was fair to let you know but I’m not… I can do this alone.”

“No, don’t be silly,” Jon shook his head. “It’s my responsibility as much as it is yours.”

“Oh.”

“What?” he asked, noticing she was surprised but didn’t say anything. He ran his hand through his hair. “How far along are you?”

“6 weeks tomorrow,” she said quietly.

“And is… Everything alright?”

“So far, yes. I just gave some blood and peed in a cup so that they could confirm it. I didn’t have the sonogram yet. I have that in 4 weeks.”

“Is it ok if I come?”

“Yes. Sure,” Dany nodded, surprised.

“What are we going to do?” he asked and she could almost sense a vulnerable part of him that she hadn’t seen before.

“I don’t know,” she shook her head.

“I think it would be a bit stupid and rushed if we moved in together and pretended like we planned this and everything was perfect,” Jon said, trying not to hurt her feelings. “But we also can’t pretend this isn’t going to force us to spend more time together indefinitely.”

“I completely agree,” she said a bit relieved. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this either but we don’t have to know right now. Let’s see what the doctor says, sleep on it and figure it out then.”

“Ok,” he smiled nervously, clearly still in shock.


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank you all for reading this and being interested in the story. It really means a lot!
> 
> I've started writing this after season 7 but after season 8 I couldn't really manage to do anything with it. Now I can confidently say that I've written most of this story and know where I want to go with it. It will probably have around 20 chapters alltogether and since it's mostly written (apart from some scenes) already, I plan on updating it regularly. 
> 
> I also want to say that I'm not a native speaker, so please bare with any mistakes I might make.

Dany was lying on the table, covered with a blanket. She was mindlessly tapping her fingers together, trying to forget how awkward this whole situation was. As if this wasn’t weird enough, the doctor was late, leaving them alone in the room as they waited. She glanced towards Jon who was standing there with his hands crossed, gazing around the room. Everywhere he looked there were either pictures of uteruses, babies or pregnancy bellies. This was all very overwhelming. She imagined how different this would have been if they were actually together and planned this.

“You know, you can leave if you have somewhere to be and I can call you and tell you how it went,” Daenerys said finally, breaking the tension.

“No, no, it’s my kid as well. I’m staying,” he replied.

“Alright,” Dany nodded. She was actually pretty surprised at how maturely and responsibly he was acting. She knew him well enough that she knew he wasn’t a douchebag but she didn’t know him that well. He was positively surprising her every day.

“Hello,” the doctor smiled as she entered the room. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting, there was an emergency.”

“It’s fine,” Dany smiled as she scooted down, knowing what came next.

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting any longer,” she explained, turned on the screen and took the wand. “This might be a bit cold,” she squirted the gel onto it and gently pushed it in.

Dany and Jon both turned towards the screen in anticipation.

“Ah, here we go,” doctor Stirling said after a few seconds as a little blob appeared on the screen. She looked at it for a few seconds before she proceeded talking. “Everything looks as it should be. This is the sack,” she pointed to the screen. “Your baby is perfectly positioned in the uterus and growing as it should be. Here,” she pointed to the screen with her finger again, “You can see the head, the spine,” she moved her fingers, “and the tiny arms and legs. Let’s hear the heartbeat,” she suggested.

Daenerys laid there frozen as she stared into the screen. This was real. And this was her baby. She never understood why women got so excited over a tiny little blob until she saw it herself. This little human was growing inside of her and she’d give her life to protect it although it looked more like an alien than an actual human so far. But when she heard the heartbeat, a lump formed in her throat.

Meanwhile Jon’s reaction was similar. Until this appointment he knew he was about to get a child but it didn’t feel real. Now however... Now it did. His child- _Their_ child was real and hearing the strong, loud heartbeat was the most surreal and amazing thing he had ever experienced. He subconsciously put his hand on Daenerys’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. She turned towards him with teary eyes and he smiled.

 _Look what we made,_ he wanted to tell her but then remembered that this was a pretty unique situation and he shouldn’t overstep. He removed his hand just when the sound stopped.

The doctor removed the wand. “Everything looks good. The baby is developing as it should be. According to the size of it and your last period you are 9 weeks and 5 days pregnant, so your due date should be August 4th,” she explained. “You can go dress and I’ll print some pictures for you,” she suggested.

While Daenerys dressed, the doctor printed a couple of pictures and handed them to Jon.

As Jon waited for Daenerys he couldn’t help but stare at the pictures in his hands. He was going to become a father and as frightening as the idea seemed at first, he couldn’t imagine it being any other way.

* * *

Afterwards the duo went to the coffee shop nearby.

The waitress brought them their drinks just as Daenerys returned from the bathroom and sat down.

“Thank you,” Jon said to the waitress before she walked away.

“Sorry. Perks of being pregnant,” Dany apologized as she sat down. As it turned out, lately she was always peeing. Consequently, she was also very thirsty and the enchanted circle never seemed to end. “How have you been?”

“Fine. Although I should be asking you that,” Jon chuckled.

“I can’t stand certain smells and I _have_ to nap every day but otherwise I can’t really complain,” she smiled and took a sip of her tea. She had read some fair share of things about morning sickness and she seemed to be one of the lucky ones who hasn’t experienced it.

“Good. That’s good,” he replied.

They both took a couple of sips, not really knowing what to say. The tension in the air could probably be cut with a knife. It was crazy how weeks ago they were enjoying each other’s presence and getting to know each other and now it was all different.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about... All of this,” Daenerys motioned with her hands.

“Good,” Jon sighed in relief. “Me too.”

“I don’t want you to think that I’m pressuring you into anything or demanding anything from you. If you plan on just popping by at his or her birthday every couple of years and play the fun uncle, you don’t have to. I don’t want this child to have a messed up family. I mean, not any more than it will be, anyway,” she clarified. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of it myself and if you don’t want to be in, I get it. I totally get it because it’s clearly something we didn’t plan and-”

“No, stop,” Jon shook his head. “What makes you think I’m not in?”

“Nothing makes me think that. I’m just saying... If you want a way out, you should do it now, not when he or she is all grown up.”

“I don’t want a way out, now or in 7 months or ever. You’re carrying it and it’ll probably need you in the beginning more than it will need me but it’s still half me. That’s my kid as well and I’ll take care of it. Not because I feel obligated but because I want to,” he explained, looking up from the ultrasound pictures on the table. “I’ll confess that all of this didn’t quite seem real to me at first but today at the doctor’s... I have no idea which part is which,” he pointed to the picture, making Daenerys chuckle, “But that heartbeat made it real in the best way possible. And I have zero idea how to take care of a child but it’s my child so I’ll learn and try and buy him or her stuff and change its diapers and do... Whatever needs to be done.”

Daenerys was pleasantly surprised by his heartfelt confession. She honestly had zero expectations but somewhere in the back of her mind Jon didn’t strike her as someone who’d just bail. Overall he seemed like a good guy and she was glad he confirmed it. “Ok,” she said simply. “Sorry if it seemed like I attacked you... I just don’t have good experience with my dad and I promised myself I would never ever let that happen with my kids.”

“I get it,” Jon nodded, understanding her. “I guess we want to continue with some good examples we got from our parents and don’t want to repeat their mistakes.”

“Yeah... Talking from experience?” she wondered, since he seemed so insightful.

“Eh,” Jon scratched his forehead, “Not exactly. My parents died when I was little. I guess I always told myself that if I had kids one day, I would spend as much time with them as I could. You never know what happens.”

“I’m sorry,” Dany said, genuinely surprised. She took his hand. “That must have been hard.”

“It was but my uncle and his wife raised me like their own. My cousins feel like brothers and sisters to me,” he smiled.

“I’m glad it turned out well for you,” she said sincerely, smiling.

“What’s your story? With your dad, I mean.”

“Oh. Hm...”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me if it’s-”

“No, no, I just don’t really know what to tell. My parents got divorced when I was little because they just didn’t get along. My dad was always absent. I kept living with my mom. She was always a mom and a dad to me. My dad however... It feels weird even calling him that because I can probably count the times I’ve seen him since the divorce with the help of my fingers. He was never rude towards me like he was towards my mom or anything like that but he just... He wasn’t a dad. This is going to sound so messed up but when I was little I sometimes wished he’d at least spank me or yell at me.”

“That’s...” Jon couldn’t find the right words.

“Crazy,” she chuckled and rolled her eyes. “But let’s not talk about that. I imagine you’re going to tell your family?”

“Yeah. Not exactly sure where to start, though.”

“I hear you,” she sighed dramatically.

“It’ll be fine. Everything will work out as long as it has your nose.”

Daenerys laughed at his comment, not really knowing why he was bothered by his nose. It seemed a perfectly good nose. _Cute, even..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll meet Jon and Dany's families soon... ;)


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, leaving kudos and writing encouraging comments. It truly means a lot!

Daenerys was pacing up and down her living room. She had almost pressed her mom’s name several times but always found an excuse not to. The first time she had to pee. Then she had to write an e-mail. Afterwards she was thirsty. Then she put her clothes in the dryer. Right now she was considering vacuuming the apartment. She sighed as she realized what she was doing.

_Just do it Dany, for fucks sake. She’ll find out eventually._

Just like that she called her mom. She regretted it the moment she did, already feeling tightness in her chest. It’s not like her mom would yell at her or get angry. She’d ask questions and Daenerys would have to explain. _And then I’ll have to tell her how stupid and reckless I was._

_“Hello?” a familiar voice answered._

“Hi, mom,” Daenerys managed to say.

_“Well, am I glad to hear from you. What’s going on?” she asked happily._

“Hm,” Dany swallowed hard. “Nothing much,” she lied. “Just thought I’d give you a call.”

_“Aw, that’s nice. I just came home from the store. Guess who I saw?”_

“Who?” Daenerys bit her lip. She didn’t care who her mom saw. She called her with a purpose and she was slowly backing away from it.

_“That old man who lived in the house with the red door. What was his name already?”_

“Ilyrio,” Dany remembered.

_“Ah, yes, Ilyrio. I barely recognized him but he remembered me the moment he saw me. He asked about you and if you still like lemons,” Rhaella laughed. When Dany was little, Ilyrio would always give her lemons from his backyard, knowing she loved them. “He may be old but his memory is better than yours and mine combined. He also told me about that couple that lived down the street. Do you remember them? She was a nurse and he had-”_

“Mom, I’m pregnant,” Dany suddenly blurted out. She waited for her mom’s reply but she couldn’t hear a sound. “I know it’s stupid and I should have known better but I had a sonogram the other day and I... I’m so sorry, mom,” her voice broke.

_“Darling, what are you apologizing for?” her mother finally said with her soft voice. “You are an adult. You are a strong, smart, capable, beautiful young woman.”_

“But I messed up,” Dany began crying like a little girl. “I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

_“Disappointed me? You could never disappoint me. Dany, this will be my grandchild. Your child.”_

“I’m not even with the guy,” she sniffled. “This is so embarrassing,” she sighed.

_“Your father and I were together for some time before we had you and that didn’t help. There’s no guarantee in that. Besides, I basically raised you alone and look how you turned out. And you have me, always.”_

“You’re not angry?”

_“Of course I’m not angry. A little bit shocked and surprised maybe… And curious though... About your pregnancy and the father.”_

“I’m almost 10 weeks along. It’s looking good so far.”

_“You’re feeling alright?”_

“I’m peeing all the time but otherwise I’m fine, yeah.”

_Rhaella chuckled at that, remembering she felt the same when she was pregnant. “That’s good. So you’re due in... End of July?” she calculated quickly._

“August 4th.”

_“Congratulations, baby.”_

“Thank you.” Dany wondered how her mom was this good, kind and accepting. Could she ever even come close to how great her mom was? It’s not like she expected her mom to have a meltdown or yell at her but the support she received was so beautiful and exactly what she needed after all those weeks with basically no one but Missandei and Jon knowing.

_“Do you want to talk about the dad?”_

“I... Hm...”

_“We can talk about that another time.”_

“No, it’s fine. I just don’t know what to say, honestly.”

_“Does he know?”_

“Yes.”

_“How did he react?”_

“He was shocked, obviously, but he says he’s here to stay. Jon – that’s his name – came with me to the sonogram. He actually looked kind of happy,” Dany remembered with a smile. “He’s ok,” she concluded.

_“I’m glad. It will work out.”_

“How do you know?”

_“It’s just a feeling...” Rhaella said._

Daenerys smiled to herself. She didn’t know if it was because she was about to become a mom as well or just a random observation, but she had never felt more grateful for her mom as she did now.

_“Oh, that’s the mailman,” Rhaella said after hearing the doorbell. “I have to get this. Can I call you back in a minute?”_

“Sure,” Dany smiled. “Mom?”

_“Yes?”_

“Thank you.”

_“Don’t be silly, Dany. Make sure to send me the picture though.”_

“Will do,” Daenerys nodded, although no one could really see the nod. “Bye.”

_“Bye bye.”_

With that her mother hung up. Dany let out a sigh of relief as she collapsed into her sofa. She knew her mom would support her no matter what but she did more than that. She was genuinely happy and excited and somehow that passed right onto Dany. She put her hand on her belly that was not even visible and allowed herself to look upon this from a completely different perspective. This was her child, her little baby. No matter the circumstances, she loved it already. She only hoped she could be half as good as her mom was.

* * *

Jon had invited Robb, Sansa and Arya to his place. He figured that telling them first would be easier. They’d be less judgemental than Ned and Catelyn and explaining everything to them would be less awkward than to his uncle and aunt. Robb and Arya agreed to come while Sansa cancelled last minute and claimed she already had other plans that couldn’t be cancelled, despite Jon telling her it was important.

While waiting for them, he thought about what he would say. Would he start with telling them he he’s having a child? Maybe he should just show them the picture from the ultrasound. However he turned it around, everything seemed awkward. The truth was, this whole situation was awkward. Despite the initial shock and doubts, everything changed when Jon saw the baby on the ultrasound. It was an actual child – half Daenerys and half him. He might have been scared at first about how all of this was going to work out but after seeing that tiny body he felt fearless. He’d do anything for his child.

“You in?” Arya yelled and then rang the bell. Jon rolled his eyes. She did that all the time; back when he was still living with them and now as well. He didn’t really get the point but he couldn’t be angry at her. He went and opened the door, finding out that Arya and Robb came together.

“Hey, man,” Jon greeted Robb with a hug and a tap on the back.

“What’s up?” Robb said, more of a greeting than an actual question.

“Hi,” Arya greeted him as she closed the door and walked pass the duo. She had never been a hugger. She made herself at home hanging her bag on the chair and throwing herself onto the living room sofa. “It’s so hot in here.”

“That’s because you’re wearing a rug around your neck,” Robb said looking at her enormous scarf.

“It looks good,” Arya rolled her eyes.

“Do you guys want something to drink? I got a few beers in the fridge,” Jon offered.

“Sure, Arya’s driving home anyway,” he threw his car keys towards his sister.

Arya just shook her head and chuckled. “Something without alcohol for me, apparently.”

Jon brought them all drinks as they hung out in the living room. They used the time to catch up with each other, talking about everything and nothing.

“Margaery and I are planning to move in together,” Robb announced.

“For real?” Arya furrowed her brows.

“No, Arya, for fun.”

“I’m just surprised,” Arya said as she took a sip of her juice. Her brother was never the one to settle down. He was all about parties and girls. He had been with Margaery for some time now, that was true, but he had never moved in with any girl before. “It’s going to be nice to have you out of the house again," she smiled at her brother.

“That’s great,” Jon said. “We’re getting old, man,” he mocked him.

“Ha-ha. What about you? You called us here,” Robb leaned back with his beer.

“About that, yeah...” Jon scratched his beard not knowing how exactly to say what he was supposed to say. He decided to just say it. “I’m going to be a father.”

“What?” Arya asked as Robb choked on his beer and started coughing.

“It’s a bit... Unexpected, I know.”

“Unexpected? I’m not understanding anything,” Arya said, confusion all over her face.

“I didn’t even know you had a girlfriend,” Robb said.

“Yeah, that’s the deal. I don’t, actually,” Jon confessed. He didn’t know what Dany and he were. It wasn’t a one night stand but they also weren’t in a relationship.

“Forgive me Jon, but are you fucking with us?” Arya chuckled. He had to be joking.

“I met this girl one night and we went on a few dates and now... She’s pregnant,” he said, looking up to Robb and Arya. They were staring at him with their mouths open. He could see they didn’t believe him. He used to pull this kind of pranks all the time so their reaction wasn’t odd. Jon stood up and opened a drawer in the hallway. He smiled as he saw the picture from the ultrasound and took it out. He brought it back to the living room and handed it to Robb.

Robb took the picture and Arya leaned against him, both staring at the black and white image in front of them.

“You’re not joking,” Robb said.

“No.”

“Wait, you’re moving in with Margaery and you’re having a kid?” Arya asked as she turned from one man to the other. She could have never predicted this in a million years. “You’re like... Proper adults.”

Jon had to chuckle at that.

“So are we happy about this? Are we drinking our sorrows? Are we angry? Buying... Baby stuff?” Robb asked, not knowing what to say or how to react.

“No, we’re...” Jon tried to find the right words. “It’s fine. I was shocked and angry at myself at first but then I heard the heartbeat and... Something shifted, you know?” he confessed.

“What the fuck?” Arya said quietly, still in shock.

“I guess congratulations are in order then,” Robb smiled as he lifted his beer and waited for Jon to do the same. They cheered and drank a sip.

“Who’s the baby mamma?” Arya asked.

“Her name’s Daenerys. She’ll be a good mom,” he concluded.

Arya nodded. “Does anyone else know?”

“Her friend and possibly her mom. I haven’t told anyone apart from you two. I’ll probably call Sansa later.”

“She should have been here,” Arya said and rolled her eyes because Sansa had cancelled last minute. She hated how her sister didn’t prioritize their family. She understood that everyone had their own thing but she was just never there for anyone anymore.

“It’s fine,” Jon assured her.

“No, it’s not fine. Look, we all have our own lives and relationships or whatever but that doesn’t mean you can cancel on your family.”

“What kind of a ‘relationship or whatever’ do you have?” Robb turned towards his little sister.

“Shut up,” she rolled her eyes. “When can we meet her?”

“Who?”

“Daenerys.”

“You want to meet her?”

“Of course. You may not be together but she’s having your baby so I guess she’s family in some twisted way,” Arya concluded.

“We’ll figure something out. I need to tell Ned, Catelyn and Sansa first,” Jon sighed.

“They won’t be angry. You’re an adult,” Robb said.

“And if they are, we can tell them about Robb and Margaery moving in together, that’ll shock them even more and they’ll forget about you,” Arya said dramatically.

Jon started laughing while Robb just shook his head with a smile.

To Arya, this was some sort of a weird dream. She always imagined Robb would get some random chick pregnant and Jon would settle down first, not the other way around.

* * *

“Hey,” Jon shouted as he entered the house and closed the door. He took off his coat.

“Look at you, it’s been weeks,” Ned said as he hugged his nephew.

“ _A_ week,” Jon chuckled. Sunday family lunches were a thing ever since Robb and he moved out. Well, Robb actually moved back in but that wasn’t the point.

“Whatever,” his uncle said. They proceeded to go into the kitchen. Sansa was seated behind the counter, typing something on her phone, while Cat and Arya were arguing about how much they needed to season a dish they were preparing.

“Arya is cooking... Is that wise?” Jon asked as he entered.

“Nope,” Sansa said, her eyes still on the phone.

“Hi to you too,” Jon smiled and sat beside her. “I tried calling you.”

“Yeah, sorry, I was busy,” she said absent-mindedly.

“Can someone tell mom we all prefer a bit more salt so that the food actually has taste?” Arya turned around.

“Hello, darling,” Cat smiled as she hugged Jon. “Tell that girl that a thing called too much salt exists,” she whispered in Jon’s ear. “It’s called high blood pressure.”

Jon cleared his throat. Every time he came back home, everything was the same. Drama, arguing, laughing, like they were all kids again.

“I heard that,” Arya said.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jon apologized.

“You’re good, Robb and Margaery haven’t arrived yet,” Arya replied.

“Where are they anyway?” Ned furrowed his brows.

Knowing that they were looking at apartments today, Arya pitched in. “I think he texted me about some car accident or something. We should eat while it’s warm. And salty.”

Catelyn rolled her eyes.

“Food can’t get unsalted, you know?” Sansa asked.

“Really?” Arya said dramatically. “Thank God you told me!” she proceeded sarcastically.

“Alright, girls, enough,” Ned jumped in, knowing his daughters very well.

* * *

After everyone finished eating, including Margaery and Robb, they were sitting in the living room.

“It’s nice to have you all here,” Cat smiled, sitting down.

“We do this every weekend,” Arya chuckled.

“Pretend all you want but you wish I’d move back forever,” Robb added.

“No!” Sansa and Arya said in unison.

“No offence taken,” Robb pretended to be hurt.

“I’d scold you but I’m surprised you agree on something. We’ll leave it at that,” Ned said and noticed Jon being awfully quiet. Sure, he was never the loud one but still... “What has you thinking?” he asked him.

“Hm?” Jon lifted his head. Sometimes he hated how well his uncle knew him. “Hm... Nothing. Well...” he suddenly noticed Robb and Arya staring at him.

“What?” Catelyn furrowed her brows worriedly.

“I actually have some news.”

“Bad news?” the redhead asked.

“It’s... Not bad,” Jon decided that moment. It wasn’t bad. It was just odd because of the circumstances.

“Oh. You got me worried,” she sighed in relief and smiled.

Jon could feel Arya and Robb’s eyes on him and he didn’t have the guts to look at them. Honestly, this wasn’t bad. Nobody had to be worried about this because it was Jon’s problem and Jon’s only. Besides, it wasn’t even a problem. Still, they were his family. The only family he had left. Their opinion mattered. “So...” he paused. He went through this conversation a million times in his head but he couldn’t find the words. “I’m going to have a baby.”

“What? You didn’t tell us you have a girlfriend,” Ned said. Jon often kept his private life very private but he was surprised he kept it this private.

“That’s because I don’t.” Catelyn was about to say something but he started talking before she could. He needed to explain first and then they’d get to ask questions. “It wasn’t serious with Daenerys – that’s her name. But it happened and we’re adults and we’ll deal with it.” Jon expected questions but all he got was silence which was even worse. He finally looked up and Ned wore his usual calm and pensive face while Catelyn’s face showed a mixture of worry, questions and compassion.

“That’s messed up,” Sansa chuckled.

“Sansa!” Arya rolled her eyes.

“It’s just a bit unexpected,” Ned finally said.

“I know. But you don’t have to worry – none of you. I’m a big boy,” he joked and looked at Catelyn. “You can say what you’re thinking, you know?”

“How do you feel about it?” she bit her lip.

“It’s not exactly what I had planned but I’m ok with it,” he nodded. “There’s still something on your mind.”

Catelyn sighed. “Don’t get me wrong but... Are you sure it’s yours?”

“Mom...” Robb said.

“No, it’s fine.” Jon understood where she came from. He had asked himself and Daenerys the same question. “I’m sure of it. I’ve been to the doctor’s appointment with her, the dates match and she’s not that kind of a girl.”

“I didn’t want to be rude,” Cat offered a small smile.

“It’s alright, really. It was a valid question.”

“And, Daenerys?” Ned asked, unsure if he remembered the name but then proceeded when Jon nodded. “Have you talked about how this is going to work?”

“Not in details but I’m going to be involved. I plan to be a dad. That word still sounds strange...” he scratched his beard.

“Ok, why am I the only in complete shock here?” Sansa said, looking between Arya and Robb. “Don't you have anything to say?” Surely her sister would say something.

Catelyn looked between her other children as well. She knew them too well and their silence was odd. Arya should be asking so many questions and Robb should be confused beyond belief. “Did you know already?”

“I... Yes,” Robb said.

“I told them,” Jon pitched in.

“Well, we always knew it was you three against me,” Sansa grabbed her phone and wanted to stand up.

“Sansa,” Margaery, who was sitting right beside her, whispered.

“ _You_ have absolutely nothing to do with this,” Sansa snapped, stood up and started walking away.

“Sansa!” Ned said, proceeded by Robb’s words. “Take your irrational anger out on you know who!”

“It’s fine. Leave her be,” Margaery said, instinctively putting a hand on Robb’s leg. She remembered all too well how it felt to be an angry young adult.

Catelyn stood up, wanting to go after her daughter.

“I’ll speak to her,” Jon said, feeling obligated to do so.

“She had the chance to be told just like Robb and I did. Leave her,” Arya said, angry at her sister.

Jon agreed on some level, yet he still wanted to explain things to Sansa. Out of all his cousins, they were the least close. He didn’t want her to feel like he didn’t want to tell her. He just wanted to make things clear.

He knocked on her door. “Sansa?” He waited a couple of seconds. “Can I come in?” After a couple of seconds, Jon went in.

“I don’t remember saying you could come in.”

Jon ignored her words and closed the door behind him. “I wanted to tell you that day I invited Robb, Arya and you over. You didn’t show up.”

“You had plenty of time after that.”

“I’m not blaming you. And yes, I agree, I did. I called.”

“One call doesn’t count. Why didn’t you tell me?” Sansa asked, clearly hurt. “I have always been the last one to know anything about you, the last one you’d play with, the last one you’d consider for anything.”

“Alright, we were never the closest but it’s not like I don’t trust you,” Jon tried to reason with Sansa, sitting down on the chair at her desk. They were both to blame for their relationship or the lack of it. Neither of them really tried. “As I said, I tried telling you before telling Cat and Ned.”

“If you had really tried, I would have known.”

“Sansa...” Jon sighed.

“It doesn’t matter. Congratulations or whatever.”

“Can we not do this? Can we act like adults for once?” he huffed.

“Jon, let it go. It’s fine.”

“Well, you’re clearly not fine,” Jon crossed his arms.

“No, I’m not fine! And I haven’t been fine ever since you moved here!” she spat out.

Jon swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. So that’s what this was all about... Jon and Sansa never really got along. It’s not like they fought or argued. They just simply had nothing in common as kids or as adults. Now he started to think that maybe there was something more to that. Obviously, Sansa would have preferred if he hadn’t lived with them.

He’d prefer that as well... Ned – his mother’s brother and his wife Catelyn had raised Jon like their own. There were never any differences made between the children. Yet Jon was old enough to know he wasn’t a part of this family. Well, he was, but not in the same sense as Robb, Sansa and Arya. There were moments in his life where he felt like he didn’t belong. Like when they had to make a family tree in school or when his schoolmates would ask Jon why he doesn’t call Ned dad and he had to explain he was his uncle and his dad had died.

Jon could still remember his mother and father. Arya actually reminded him of her mother a lot. They were both petite brunettes and very feisty. He remembered his mother doing everything full heartedly. She’d laugh loudly, she’d watch a movie and sob uncontrollably and she’d tell him a story and make this special voice. His father was the complete opposite. He was calmer and quieter, much like Jon himself but loving none the less. He was patient, pensive and honest. Jon believed that their parents complemented each other. Most of all, he remembered the three of them being a family and being extremely happy. He was happy with Ned and Cat as well but it was different.

Jon wanted nothing more than to say something to Sansa but ultimately decided not to. With a lot on his mind and a heavy heart he left her room without any words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to make something clear because I feel like there are a lot of people in this fandom who are Dany's fans fans and hate Sansa and vice versa. I am not trying to make Dany and Jon flawless and make Sansa the bad guy. I cannot say much at this point without revealing anything because we're barely 3 chapters in BUT I'll just say that all people have their strengths as well as flaws, and I want you to keep that in mind.  
> I think there were/are too many strong opinions about all GoT characters and we're constantly forgetting that they're just people. They are allowed to be egoistical, they are allowed to feel, they are allowed to be happy and they are allowed to f**k things up. That also goes for everyone in real life. Let's be kinder to one another. :)


	4. In another time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just saying... You smile a lot when she’s around and you don’t usually smile a lot. And she...” Arya tried to find the right words. “I don’t know her well but she seems so relaxed around you.”
> 
> “We did have to make that baby, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I write this at the beginning of every chapter but it is so nice to read your lovely comments. I really appreciate the feedback. You all are amazing!  
> Oh, and I added the tag slow burn because of obvious reasons.
> 
> The first scene was inspired by Another Place by Bastille and Alessia Cara so feel free to listen to the song while reading that part. The song also helped me with the title of this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Daenerys stepped out of the shower in her towel and quickly wrapped her hair in another one. She sang as she opened her cabinet and took out a face mask.

_So don't make promises to me that you're gonna break_

_We only ever wanted one thing from this_

She spread the mask across her face, realizing that her skin looked magnificent during her pregnancy. She never really had problems with her skin but now it was truly glowing. It was at times like this that she remembered she was pregnant with an actual child.

_Don't paint wonderful lies on me that wash away_

_We only ever wanted one thing from this_

She wondered how life would have been different if she weren’t. Mostly, she wondered about her future with Jon. Would they have been together by now? Would he have introduced her to his family? Would she have introduced him to her mom? Thinking about it made her feel guilty because she was thinking about something that possibly would have happened had she not been pregnant.

But she was.

_Oh, in another place_

_In another time, what could we have been?_

Sighing heavily and biting her lip, she washed her hands and then walked to her bedroom. A part of her was constantly thinking about Jon and her and how different everything could have been. They barely met and started getting to know one another.

A bigger part of her was coming to terms with her pregnancy. She knew she made the right decision when she decided to keep the baby and the moment she saw it on the ultrasound and heard the heartbeat, she knew this was her child and got attached immensely. However, she felt that maybe she wasn’t excited enough. Would she have been more excited if this was planned or if they were together? She’d never know but the guilt was there nevertheless.

_Oh, in another place_

_In another time, what could we have been?_

Daenerys put the towel away and stepped in front of the mirror. She never had the so called perfect figure. She wasn’t tall and her legs weren’t long. She was petite and curvy but she liked her body. Looking at it now she was starting to notice some changes. Her belly was getting bigger. You obviously couldn’t tell she was pregnant if she wasn’t wearing a super tight shirt but she had a bigger belly than usual. Actually, she thought she kind of looked bloated. She groaned and wished this stage was over and she had a belly that could actually be clearly visible and she could caress.

Shrugging that thought off, she realized she was doing what she hated the most: putting herself down. She was a feminist, for fuck’s sake. She shouldn’t feel bad for looking like she did.

Still, she wondered if Jon had noticed her stomach as well…

_Mmm, in another time_

_And in another place_

* * *

Daenerys and Jon were deep in conversation when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. “Sorry, that’s Arya,” he said as her name appeared and he picked up the call. “Hello?”

_“Hey. I’m in town. Do you have time for some coffee or something?”_

“I’m actually out with Daenerys. Maybe we can grab lunch later?”

“Don’t be silly,” Daenerys bumped his shoulder. “Tell her to join us.”

“You sure?” Jon whispered as he covered the phone with his hand.

“Of course,” Dany nodded. She knew she was to meet his family at some point and out of all of them Jon seemed to be the closest to Arya according to their conversations. This seemed like a good start.

_“You there?”_ Arya said.

“Yeah. Sorry. Why don’t you have brunch with us? We’re at Polly’s.”

_“Sure, sounds perfect,”_ Arya replied a bit surprised but excited. She wanted to meet the girl that a) Jon had a none-serious relationship with and b) was the mother of her niece or nephew. _“I’ll be there in about 10 minutes.”_

“Ok, we’ll meet you here. Bye.”

_“See you.”_

“Are you sure you want to meet her? You still have some minutes to run away,” Jon teased Daenerys jokingly as he put the phone back into his pocket.

“I’m a big girl. I can handle it,” she chuckled.

* * *

Jon waved to Arya as he saw her walk in. Arya smiled as she approached the duo. She looked at Daenerys, curious about how she looked like but not wanting to be too obvious.

“Hi,” Jon hugged her.

“Hey. I thought you’d be outside,” Arya commented. She had gotten used to always sitting outside whenever she was with Jon so he could smoke. It didn’t bother her since she had an occasional cigarette as well.

“Yeah, turns out our kid doesn’t appreciate smoking,” Jon smiled sheepishly and introduced the two. “Arya, this is Daenerys. Daenerys, Arya.”

The two women shook their hands and greeted each other. “Already loving your kid. Nobody could ever stop Jon from smoking,” Arya smiled.

Daenerys smiled back and exchanged a look with Jon. To be honest, smoking didn’t bother her. She didn’t find it particularly attractive but still... She didn’t care until now. The bare thought of smoke and the smell of it made her stomach twist. That was probably the only thing that actually made her feel sick. She never asked Jon to stop or not to do it around her but it was thoughtful that he did it anyway for the sake of _their_ child.

“Jon was just telling me you applied to study art.”

“Yeah. Graphic art to be exact.”

“My best friend started studying art but then decided it wasn’t for her. Considering she fluently spoke 5 languages before she started college and now speaks 2 or 3 more and is studying another one, languages were a more logical decision,” Daenerys said as she thought of Missandei.

“That’s... A lot,” Arya wondered aloud.

“Tell me about it,” Daenerys chuckled.

“And what do you do?”

“I studied social work and then worked in a school for a bit. Now I’m working at the Youth crisis centre,” Dany explained.

“Wow. And you can leave all that outside your home?”

“I thought your mom was a doctor,” Dany smiled.

“Well, I always thought physical wounds healed faster than others.”

“You’re such a suck-up,” Jon snorted.

“Shut up,” Arya rolled her eyes.

“We’re actually having some quality conversation, leave us be,” Daenerys stated as a matter a fact and lifted her eyebrows as she grinned.

“Fine, I’ll just go sit behind another table,” he sighed dramatically, but actually really glad that Arya and Daenerys got along.

* * *

After Daenerys left, Arya made sure to have a couple of minutes alone with Jon.

“I like her,” she commented.

“Yeah?” Jon asked.

“Yeah. I get it now.”

“You get what now?” Jon furrowed his brows.

“This whole situation,” Arya motioned with her hands. “If we’re being honest, you having a one night stand would be a ‘Robb move’. But she’s more than that, isn’t she?”

“It wasn’t just a one-night stand. And we’re not together, Arya,” Jon rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t?” she widened her eyes but knew better than to ask any further questions. Questioning might have worked on Robb or even Sansa but not on Jon. She knew she’d get the details eventually anyway. Arya shrugged her shoulders. “You two would make sense.”

“We’re the complete opposite.”

“So?”

Jon sighed loudly, annoyed by the petite young woman, as they proceeded walking.

“I’m just saying... You smile _a lot_ when she’s around and you don’t usually smile a lot. And she...” Arya tried to find the right words. “I don’t know her well but she seems so relaxed around you.”

“We _did_ have to make that baby, you know?”

“Ugh, ew,” Arya grimaced. The last thing she needed was to picture Jon having sex.

“And I think now’s the perfect time we end this conversation,” Jon said as they arrived to Arya’s car.

“Agreed,” Arya said and took out her car keys. “Text me or something,” she smiled.

“Right,” Jon smiled as Arya unlocked the car.

“By the way... You don’t smoke at all anymore?”

“I do. Why?”

“Because you haven’t smoked while we were together,” Arya explained. Jon smoked quite a lot and he always went out for a cigarette whenever they were somewhere. She understood he didn’t want to smoke around Dany but he could have easily lit a cigarette while they were walking towards the car.

“The smoke makes Dany sick,” he repeated. “Besides, it’s not good for the baby.”

Her brother was like a completely new person. Even weeks ago he wouldn’t have cared what others thought of him. Arya simply nodded as she opened the door. “Bye, Jon.”

“Bye.”

His car was parked just a few parking spaces away so he walked over there. While he was walking, Jon couldn’t help but think about what Arya had said. He felt good around Daenerys and Daenerys felt good around him. Surely, that was great. They needed to know each other, trust each other and get along if they were to raise this child together while not actually being together. Still, Jon never thought they would get this close so quickly, not that he was bothered by it. On the contrary, he found himself enjoying Daenerys’s company.

He wondered if she felt the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise you an update for tomorrow because I probably won't be at home much. I'll see how much time I have. xx


	5. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re the girl Jon has been talking about,” Margaery smirked as she looked from Jon to Daenerys.  
> “Has he?” Dany looked over to Jon.  
> “Not really. He’s been very secretive to be honest. More for us to talk about,” she opened her cat-shaped eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't update yesterday because it was a bit hectic but Happy New Year!!! I hope this year and decade bring you a lot of joy, happiness, new adventures, health and luck. The last decade was so bitter sweet (get it?) for me and I couldn't have wanted it any other way. I've grown, I've learned from my mistakes, I've cried, overcame some mental issues, I've met some people who I love dearly and accomplished quite a few things.  
> I cannot wait to see what the future brings.
> 
> About the story: I decided to put in the date or/and how many weeks Dany is pregnant. I think it might be easier to follow that way. When I have more time, I'll probably go back and edit the previous chapters so that they have dates or/and weeks as well.

_February 7th/Week 15_

* * *

Jon was driving. Every now and then he glanced at Daenerys. She was playing with her fingers and tapping them on her thighs as she kept looking through the window.

“You alright?”

“Yeah,” Dany forced a smile as she briefly looked at him. “Can we stop at the gas station? I really need to pee.”

“We’re actually just minutes away.”

“Try telling the baby that.”

“We’re just minutes away,” Jon said in a funny voice as he pulled to the gas station and stopped the car.

“Thanks. I’ll be right back,” Dany said as she unfastened her seat belt and went out.

* * *

Minutes later, Daenerys was standing in front of the mirror in the restroom. She washed her hands and dried them with a paper towel. She turned towards the mirror once again and huffed loudly before she exited and started walking toward the car. As she sat back in, Jon started the engine.

“Sorry, we’re probably going to be late because of me,” Dany said as she fastened her seatbelt and they drove off. “Nice start to meet your family.”

“Relax, we’re basically here,” Jon chuckled, actually finding this amusing. “Besides, as far as I know Robb and Margaery, they’ll be at least an hour late.”

“Robb’s your cousin who’s as old as you are and Margaery is his girlfriend, right?”

“Right.”

“Alright. Then there’s Arya, whom I’ve met, and Sansa. Your uncle is Ned and your aunt... Damn, I always forget her name,” she bit her lip and furrowed her brows as she began thinking.

“Catelyn. Or just Cat. Don’t worry about today. It’ll go fine.”

Dany observed him for a while. “How are you so carefree? I’m having a mini heart attack right now.”

“They already know about you and us and the baby. It’s not like we’ll drop a bomb on them.”

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t be nervous if I introduced the guy who knocked me up to my mom?”

“To be fair, you were the one who started it,” he smirked and started laughing.

“Oh, god,” Daenerys blushed and scratched her forehead. “I really hope you didn’t tell them that.”

“That it was you wanting to have sex without a condom because you wanted it so badly?” he chuckled, remembering the night.

“Jon, stop fucking with me!” Dany laughed.

“It’s too late for that, isn’t?” he winked to which she rolled her eyes playfully. “Relax, will you? They’ll like you,” Jon smiled reassuringly as he parked in the driveway in front of his aunt and uncle’s house and looked at her. Oddly, his smile comforted her.

* * *

After the greetings and the introductions, everyone sat down in the living room as Catelyn insisted the potatoes needed a few more minutes.

“We’re here, we’re here, sorry,” Robb came out the door.

“We?” Arya glanced at everyone. “She’s here as well?”

“Shut up,” Sansa shot her a glance.

“We don’t like her,” Arya whispered to Daenerys, referring to Margaery.

“Arya doesn’t like her,” Jon sighed.

“Neither do mom or dad, to be fair,” the younger Stark sister apologized.

“Why?” Daenerys asked as she furrowed her brows.

“So many reasons,” the girl threw herself back as Robb and Margaery entered.

“Don’t listen to everything she says,” Jon said to Dany as he stood up to greet Robb. Daenerys chuckled, kind of amused by their family dynamics.

“Hey, man,” Robb hugged him.

“Hi,” Jon greeted him back and then kissed Margaery’s cheek. “This is Daenerys.”

“Hi, it’s good to finally meet you,” Robb smiled as he shook her hand.

“Likewise.”

“So you’re the girl Jon has been talking about,” Margaery smirked as she looked from Jon to Daenerys.

“Has he?” Dany looked over to Jon.

“Not really. He’s been very secretive to be honest. More for us to talk about,” she opened her cat-shaped eyes.

Daenerys found the woman intriguing. She was kind of intrusive but very nice at the same time. She couldn’t quite figure her out yet despite being a good judge of character.

Throughout the evening she slowly got to meet everyone better. She already knew Arya but as she watched her with her family, Dany realized that she was way more relaxed when they were alone. She seemed to get along with Jon and Ned best and with Robb as well as long as Margaery didn’t meddle. She definitely didn’t get along with Sansa. As to her relationship with her mother, Daenerys could tell they loved and respected each other but didn’t seem especially close.

Sansa was Arya’s complete opposite. She was like a proper lady, always careful about what to say and how to say it. At times, she almost seemed like a robot. Overall the Starks seemed really warm and welcoming, except Sansa. She didn’t say anything, but it was just a feeling Dany had. Dany also noticed that besides being cold to her, she also didn’t seem that close to Jon. They didn’t speak a word to each other, except when Jon introduced Dany and Sansa. Sansa mostly stuck to her mother.

Robb seemed to be the social butterfly among all the Stark kids. He got along with everyone and it seemed like everyone appreciated him. Dany had to admit that he was easy to talk to. He was kind, talkative, very funny but also smart. Actually he was like the male version of his mother. Minus the cooking, according to Margaery.

Catelyn and Ned were different. The matriarch was a smiling, talkative woman who was a stereotypical mother that cared and worried for everyone. Ned was quieter and calmer but his words always had warmth and wisdom in them. She only wished her father was at least a bit like him.

In some cases Ned reminded her of Jon. Despite them not being father and son, they seemed awfully alike.

However, Daenerys found herself talking the most to Margaery. She didn’t know whether that was because they were the only two women basically the same age in the room or because Margaery was the most talkative person she has ever met. Despite knowing her for an hour or so, she was very honest and easy to talk to and Daenerys felt oddly at ease speaking to her about everything.

“How have you been feeling?” Margaery asked. “Since you’ve been pregnant, I mean,” she added and Daenerys could feel everyone turn towards her. The elephant in the room hasn’t really been explicitly addressed yet but it needed to be sooner or later.

“Pretty well. There are a couple of things I cannot stand the smell of but that’s about it.”

“Yeah, Jon even smokes less. Who knew that was possible?” Arya added as she lifted her eyebrows.

Daenerys and Jon looked at each other and chuckled. Dany knew Jon didn’t smoke around her but she didn’t know that Jon had decreased his smoking that much. Or was it just Arya messing up with him?

“Do you know what it is already?”

“It’s too early to tell,” Dany and Catelyn said almost in unison.

“Sorry, professional deformation,” the older woman smiled. “I’m an ob/gyn.”

“Good luck hiding anything from her,” Arya joked.

“There’s nothing to hide,” Jon smirked.

“That’s right. You have the picture, right?” Dany remembered and turned towards Jon. “If you want to see it, of course,” she said a bit unsure. Daenerys was unsure of the gesture at first. She had a feeling this baby might be unwanted and that the Starks would be cold towards her. However, they were the opposite of what she had expected. They were warm, welcoming and so nice.

“Don’t be silly, of course we want to see it,” Cat beamed, making Daenerys feel at ease instantly.

Jon pulled out his wallet and the picture out of it. “Here you go,” he handed the picture to his aunt. Everyone kind of moved next to or behind Cat to see it.

“I have no idea what I’m looking at,” Ned commented, scratching his head.

“Your professional opinion?” Jon joked.

“In my professional opinion everything looks just as it should be. In my unprofessional opinion, that is the cutest fetus I have ever seen.”

“Maybe don’t call it a fetus,” Robb said and everyone laughed.

As Daenerys watched them smile and beam over a black and white picture she couldn’t help but feel relieved. She knew that no matter what, her baby would be loved and that was more than she had ever wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Jon's birthday.


	6. Heartfelt Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it?” he asked.  
> “Open it up and you’ll see,” she chuckled as she widened her eyes, dying to see if he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments. I really appreciate all the love. My love goes right back to all of you who are reading this, sending kudos and writing comments. You are the absolute best. xx
> 
> I've also noticed that some of you were wondering what Jon and Dany's relationship is like, how come they're not together, what's going on and all that. Well, we are slowly diving into that but you'll also get to see bits of how it was before. I'm trying not to give anything away. :D

_16th February/Week 16_

* * *

_“_ Hello?” Jon answered his phone.

_“Happy birthday,” Ned said from the other side. “I hope you’re as healthy, happy, and successful as you’ve been so far.”_

“Thank you,” Jon smiled. “Aunt Cat beat you, you know?” he joked. When they were little, Ned would always forget about their birthdays. When they were children, it was frustrating but later it was just funny.

_“Of course she did,” he chuckled. “What are you up to today?”_

“I’m actually off work today. I’m coming to pick up Ghost later. Then Daenerys’s coming over for dinner.”

_“Ditching your family for a girl, huh?” Ned joked._

Jon rolled his eyes amusingly, knowing that he couldn’t escape the teasing in his family. Besides, they would get together tomorrow when everyone was free, so he wasn’t ditching anyone.

_“I’m kidding.”_

“I know, relax.”

_“She’s a really nice girl,” Ned said._

* * *

Dany had just finished eating her toast and put her plate in the dishwasher. She didn’t even want to think which toast in a row this was today. Truthfully, her obsession with toast has been lasting ever since she became pregnant. It was actually pretty funny as she thought about the unnatural amount of toast she has eaten so far. Dany always liked to eat different and diverse food but lately she had been living off toast. It was almost like she was in college again. On the other hand she was supposed to know better. She should be eating diverse food, not carbs and cheese all the time. And she surely didn’t want to get back to her chubby pre-teen-self. Those days were over for good.

Dany stretched her hands and yawned. She was tired but the all-the-time-tiredness from the first trimester was long gone. If she went to sleep now, she wouldn’t be able to sleep at night. The bathroom needed to be cleaned anyway.

“We need to do a little bit of cleaning,” she said as she caressed her belly and smiled. Despite the fact she had gained quite some weight, she enjoyed having a more visible belly. That made her feel insanely happy.

She shook as the doorbell rang. _Who might that be?_ Dany walked to peek through the peek hole. She was positively surprised as she saw Arya. She immediately opened the door. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Come in,” Dany smiled.

“Thanks,” Arya walked in. “Sorry that I just dropped by. I forced Jon to give me your address.”

“No, it’s fine. Do you want something to drink? I can-”

“No, thanks. I have to go, I just wanted to give you something in person real quick.”

Daenerys furrowed her brows, not knowing what Arya was talking about. She observed her as she took something out of her purse. It was a bag with something in it.

“It’s for you,” Arya handed her the bag. “Well, for the baby, actually, but... Mostly for my ego,” she added with a smile.

Dany curiously took out the thing that turned out to be a piece of clothing. When she stretched it, she saw it was a white onesie with gold and black writing. It said _ain’t no auntie like the one I got._

“I saw it in the window and I know it’s corny but I liked it and Jon’s always been a brother to me.” Arya suddenly noticed Daenerys had teary eyes. “I’m sorry. If you don’t like, I can-”

“No, no, no,” Dany shook her head. “I love it. I’m just overwhelmed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Definitely,” she smiled. “Thank you so much.” She then sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Ugh, hormones,” she groaned.

“I live with Sansa. Pretty sure that’s worse.”

“You two don’t get along?” Daenerys wondered.

Arya just rolled her eyes.

“That bad?” Dany chuckled.

“I’ve known you for a month and I feel like you’re my sister more than she is.” Dany noticed Arya didn’t say it as a critique but more as a regret. It actually seemed like she wanted to have a relationship with Sansa.

“It’ll get better.”

“I doubt it but thanks,” Arya smiled. “I have to run.”

“Right. Thank you again. We love it,” she put a hand on her belly. “Say hi to everyone at home.”

“I will. Take care.”

* * *

Later that day Daenerys parked her car in front of Jon’s apartment. It was his birthday and he invited her over for dinner. Their plan was to go out but Daenerys craved pasta with shrimps and Jon made the best so she insisted and convinced him to cook. To be fair, Jon didn’t exactly need much convincing.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Dany entered. “It smells so nice in here,” she took in the smell.

“Yeah? Ghost has been drooling in the kitchen non-stop,” Jon chuckled as Ghost came by. “I hope you don’t mind him being here. I had the day off today so I brought him here. Decided we’d go hiking tomorrow morning.”

Daenerys seemed like she didn’t even hear what Jon said. “Hiiii,” she kneeled down and greeted Ghost who wagged his tail happily. Daenerys rubbed his back first, then his head. “You’re so fluffy and cuddly, I might steal you. Jon, he’s amazing,” she said excitedly.

“I think he’d like that with all the attention you’re giving him,” Jon snorted, seeing how Ghost was leaning onto Daenerys, making sure she rubbed and pet every part of him. “Come on boy, you’re heavy,” he laughed as Ghost tilted his head at him and stepped away.

“He’s annoying, isn’t he?” Daenerys talked at Ghost who was now sitting, looking at her. Dany stood up. “Although you’re annoying, it’s your birthday. Happy birthday,” she smiled and hugged Jon.

“Thank you,” Jon briefly rubbed her back. He smiled as he felt the tiny bump between them. She smelled so good and it took every inch of his body not to dig his face into her hair.

“I got you something,” she moved away and reached into her purse.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said, though he was curious when she took out a wrapped gift.

“It’s your birthday. Of course I had to,” she smiled. She bit her lips as she handed him the gift. “I hope you like it.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Open it up and you’ll see,” she chuckled as she widened her eyes, dying to see if he liked it.

Jon did as he was told and was surprised to see a box that seemed to contain jewellery. He furrowed his brows and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver watch. “Daenerys…”

“You’re constantly looking at your phone when you want to know what time it is,” she said, joking, “And you never seem to find it.” It was a bit funny how he always did that and despite literally having two pockets, not ever knowing where he put his phone. “So I thought this might come handy.”

“It’s beautiful. I love it,” Jon smiled, hugging her once more.

“I’m glad,” she smiled and saw Jon immediately put the watch on. It suited him and she was quite proud and relieved he liked it. “And while we’re at watches and time and everything… I also thought it might come useful when this baby arrives. I mean, dads usually time the contractions and if all goes well and we’ll get there as we should, then I’d want you to do that,” she said nervously.

“You want me to be in the room?” Jon asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I mean, only if you want to. If you’re queasy about blood or don’t want to-”

“No, no. Of course I want to be there,” he assured her and hugged her more tightly this time. “Thank you.”

Daenerys just smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know how we’ll do this but I want us to do it right. We’re not together but that doesn’t mean that he or she doesn’t have a family. So… If at any point you feel like I’m not including you or you want to do something or not to do it, I want you to say it.”

“Alright,” Jon nodded. “Same goes for you,” he smiled.

“Deal,” she smirked.

“Have you thought about how you want to give birth?” he asked as he stirred the pasta one more time before turning off the stove.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, leaning on the counter. “I hate hospitals but the thought of me giving birth at home and something going wrong scares me even more so definitely in the hospital. I mean, I guess I kind of not want to complicate. I’ll just let things go their own way and we’ll go from there,” Dany explained.

“Seems like a plan,” Jon nodded.

“Not really, but I guess plans are overrated,” she chuckled as she eyed her growing belly and Jon laughed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect some more fluff in the next chapter!


	7. Into You Like a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll admit it, you have golden hands,” she said and Jon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you are confused about their relationship and that's exactly how I wanted it. :D But don't worry, we will get to the core of it. The tag slow burn is there for a reason. ;)  
> I also added the tag smut in there because well... You'll see.
> 
> Funfact: The title of this chapter is based on Into You Like a Train by The Psychedelic Furs. This song's title was also used as a title for one of Grey's Anatomy's episodes which I love with all my heart.

_March 6th/Week 19_

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, mom. It’s me.”

_“I figured, since it said Daenerys,” Rhaella smiled._

“I have a question. Pregnancy related...” Daenerys said nervously.

_“Ask right away.”_

“Did you ever feel... Weird?”

_“Weird?”_

“Yes. Like you could actually feel your belly stretching... It’s not pain and I know it’s not my stomach. It’s definitely the baby but it just feels odd,” she confessed.

_“Honey, maybe it’s your baby moving.”_

“I think I’d know if it was moving,” she said with certainty but as she did, she started doubting herself. “Wouldn’t I?”

_“I can’t speak for you or anyone else for that matter but it felt weird to me in the beginning. The first few kicks are gentle and you can barely feel them. Maybe if you lie down or stay still, you might know if it’s that or something else,” Rhaella suggested._

Daenerys immediately lied down on the couch. “How _do_ I know if it’s that or something else?”

_“You said it yourself – you’ll know. Darling, pregnancy is hard to explain because every woman has a different experience, struggles with different problems and has some unique things happening to her. However, and you’ll start noticing that more and more, especially when your baby is born, your instincts will kick in. You’ll just know what feels right for both of you and later for the baby. You won’t know why but you’ll know. Trust yourself and your body.”_

“You sound like some birth guru now,” Dany replied, her hand firmly on her belly.

_Rhaella chuckled at her daughter’s words. “Mock me all you want. I’m telling the truth.”_

“Alright,” the younger woman settled. “You know... I think you never really told me how your pregnancy went.”

_“That’s because you’d have never got pregnant had you known!” Rhaella laughed. “The first trimester was terrible. I felt awful and I couldn’t keep anything down. That improved later on but I felt weak all the time. I was constipated, I had headaches, leg cramps, my feet got swollen, my back hurt constantly and the heartburn you gave me was terrible.”_

“Sorry,” Dany chuckled. She actually felt bad for her mom. She felt quite lucky that she only had some minor problems that weren’t even worth mentioning.

_“And I’ll tell you how long the birth was once you are done with that, alright?” Rhaella chuckled._

“Yes, I think that might be for the best,” Daenerys laughed together with her mom. “Thanks.”

_“What are you up to anyway?”_

“Nothing much. I came from work, ate, went out to the store, took a walk with Ghost, and now I’m just chilling at home. Jon’s coming over for dinner later.”

_“Ghost?”_

“Yeah. That’s Jon’s dog,” she realized she hadn’t told her mom that yet. “Jon had to stay at work longer than he thought he would so I offered to take him out. He’s huge but he’s like a kitten, really,” Dany said, looking at Ghost who was peacefully sleeping on the rug in the living room.

_“So you two are getting along?”_

“Mhm,” Dany confirmed. “It’s all good.”

_“You are going to tell me if anything changes, right?” Rhaella hinted._

“Mom, nothing’s changed. We’re just really good mates.”

_“Alright, alright,” her mother said teasingly._

* * *

“Are you feeling ok?” Jon asked, glancing at Daenerys. He had noticed her stretching her back a couple of times.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she smiled.

“I can finish here, you know?” he smirked.

“Don’t be silly. It’s my place and you’re cleaning,” Dany replied as Jon put away some plates. “You’re the guest.”

“Considering we’re going to have a baby in a couple of months, I think you can trust me with some plates,” he laughed and then changed his expression to a softer one. “Seriously though, sit down.”

Daenerys sighed and waited for a while, looking at Jon. She reluctantly moved to the couch and gladly sat down, actually. If she was being honest, her back hurt. She just hated showing that because she felt like everyone was already looking at her differently just because she was pregnant.

“I forgot to tell you that Catelyn and Ned wanted to buy something... For the baby.”

“Something as in?” Dany asked.

“Anything, really. Crib, car seat, the stroller... I don’t know.” Jon closed the kitchen cabinet.

“They don’t have to do that,” she smiled politely as she scooted over to give him space to sit down.

“I know they don’t. They _want_ to do it. And knowing them, we better agree on one thing, or they’ll go crazy and go overboard,” he sat next to her.

Daenerys smiled and propped herself with a pillow.

“Your back still hurts,” Jon observed.

“It’s fine. I had worse back pain on my periods. I’ll survive.”

“Let me?” Jon asked, turning a bit.

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“Stop being stubborn,” he insisted. As far as he knew Daenerys, he knew he always had to push her a little. They were actually quite alike in that sense. Daenerys finally turned around.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my good hands,” Jon teased her as he began massaging her back.

Daenerys giggled, remembering their first night together.

* * *

_Daenerys and Jon had each been sitting on one side of the couch, their feet intertwined in the middle. They had spent the last two hours talking and drinking wine in Jon’s apartment while there was a storm raging outside._

_Autumns in Winterfell…_

_“You don’t mind, do you?” Daenerys said as she took a blanket._

_“No, go ahead,” he took a sip of his wine as he watched her cover her lower part and his legs as well._

_“This is so soft and cosy,” she commented, bringing the blanket to her face and taking in the smell. “You know what’s funny? Every single household has a certain smell.”_

_“I hope you’re not trying to tell me my blanket stinks,” Jon lifted his brows and chuckled._

_“No,” she rolled her eyes playfully. “But seriously, haven’t you noticed that?”_

_“I did. Your place smells like lemons or oranges.”_

_“Really?”_

_“I shit you not – I thought you were making lemonade or something when I was there,” he said, noticing she was shifting her legs. He put his glass on the coffee table and touched her feet. “You’re seriously cold.”_

_“I know. I’m always cold,” she agreed. “How are your hands so damn warm?” Dany wondered, feeling the warmth through her socks as he was gently squeezing her feet in order to warm them up._

_“I’m hot like that,” he said sheepishly, glancing at her briefly._

_“Mhm,” she swallowed a sip of wine. Besides being funny, kind, down to earth and open-minded, he was also hot indeed. While Daenerys was wearing a sweater and a sleeveless shirt underneath it, Jon was only wearing a T-shirt. She could see his biceps and all the veins on his hands. Maybe it was the wine, but she thought he really looked extra good looking today, despite their casual outfits. “You have really good hands,” she suddenly blurted out and a part of her laughed at her sudden statement._

_“Well, thank you,” Jon smiled._

_She suddenly pulled her feet away. “My back is actually kind of cold as well,” she said, standing up cuddled in his blanket._

_“Now you’re just using my good heart,” he shook his head and stood up for her to lie down._

_“No, just the hands,” she giggled as she lied on her stomach._

_Jon chuckled as he got on his knees and began working his way across her back._

_“Just don’t sit on my ass. I’m tiny,” she warned him._

_He looked at her ass between his knees and begged to differ. She might have been tiny and petite but she was curvy in a way that made it difficult to look from her ass up. “Is this ok?” he cleared his throat._

_“Mhm,” Dany moaned, some parts of his blanket now underneath her while others were covering her._

_After some moments of a quiet, peaceful massage, Dany pulled herself on her elbows. “I have to take this sweater off though. Can’t really feel much through it,” she said. Jon sat down on the edge of his coach while she pulled it off._

_“I thought you were cold,” he smirked._

_“I am. That’s why I have the blanket,” she smirked right back and pressed the blanket tightly to her chest._

_“What does it smell like?”_

_“You.”_

_“I don’t know how I smell,” Jon furrowed his brows. “Do I want to know?”_

_“It’s hard to explain,” she said, putting her legs on his lap. “It’s not a smell actually.”_

_“What then?” he chuckled, amused._

_“This is going to sound crazy but it smells like manly, confident lust,” she said seriously while looking him directly into his eyes._

_“What?” Jon laughed. A part of him was amused beyond belief. If anything, Daenerys was not like any other girl he had met before. She had an attractive amount of confidence while still being down to Earth. She was also insanely original and specific with her words but not in a weird way. The other part only heard the word lust. He didn’t know whether she could smell his blood leaving his head ever since he started massaging her or if it was just bare teasing but she was right. He was horny._

_“I don’t know,” she said dismissingly then. It almost seemed like she was embarrassed which Jon found completely out of this world. How could a girl like her be embarrassed about anything?_

_“Leave that,” he said suddenly, pulling the blanket to the side as he kissed her._

_Daenerys did not expect that but that didn’t mean she did not want it. Oh, she wanted it badly._

_She usually wasn’t the one to jump in so quickly. They’ve barely seen each other three times. The first time was in the bar where they had met, talked a bit and given each other their number. The second time they went out and had a blast. It wasn’t a typical ‘go to the cinema and dinner date’. Instead, Jon suggested going on a walk which had proven to be the best date Dany had ever been on. It was so relaxed, honest and carefree to just walk around in their sports clothes and talking about everything. It was that day when she realized she had never met a guy like Jon before. On their way back they passed her apartment so she invited him in. They both needed to hydrate badly. Dany was actually expecting Jon to make the move but he didn’t. A part of her was disappointed because even after only one day, she knew she wanted him. Another part was glad that he wasn’t like too many were – there for a fuck only._

_The third time was today. They had been meaning to go to the park and eat something there but with the storm raging outside that wasn’t possible. Jon then invited her over and cooked dinner, which was delicious. After that, they were both full and sat down with wine in their glasses._

_They had been texting all the time between their dates though. At least that’s what Dany told herself to not feel bad about barely knowing him and making out with him passionately on his couch. She was on his back, cradling his neck while he was on top of her._

_He put one hand beneath her back, making her arch her back at his touch and press against his groin. Jon could feel his pants starting to get tighter with every kiss and every touch. Her enveloping her legs around him also did not help._

_“This couch is terrible,” he said. Two sweaty bodies on a leather couch was the last thing he wanted. “Want to take this to the bedroom?” he asked._

_“Mhm,” she moaned against him._

_Jon suddenly lifted her up and she laughed, burying her head in his neck as he carried her to the bedroom, her legs still around his waist._

_She hopped off once they got inside and while Jon, probably instinctively because they were alone, closed the door, she pulled her shirt off. “Come here,” she said, kissing him once more and pulling him by his pants. They made their way to the bed and Dany quickly reached for his member._

_Jon leaned back as she began working her way with her hands. She began slowly but firmly, considerately jerking him off and watching out for his reactions. He was already hard when she began but now he seemed in ecstasy._

_Jon knew and felt that more than her as he put his hand in her hair and observed her for some time. “Fuck,” he moaned. As if she wasn’t already good at this, her cheeky looks made him go mad. He needed to stop this or it would be over too soon._

_“Come over here,” he rasped as he quickly threw his pants and boxers off._

_Daenerys lied on the bed and unzipped her pants just before Jon began nibbling on her neck. Honestly, she was never really into someone nibbling her ears on neck. Now she knew why. Because all the guys she had been with, either literally nibbled on her or were sloppy as hell. As Jon slowly tickled her with his beard and kissed and sucked her skin, she wished she had known this pleasure before. She put her hand on his back, digging into it, afraid that if she let go, she would fall, although she was lying. Her other hand was on his, touching all the veins and muscles she had been admiring before._

_As he made his way down her chest, goose bumps formed all over her body. He kissed her breasts after unzipping her bra, stopping at her nipples and then went down her belly towards the place where she wanted him the most. He pulled down her pants and just as she thought she could finally feel him, he moved up again, looking at her face._

_“Jon-” she wanted to tell him how much she needed him. Before she could say anything else, she could feel his fingers underneath her panties while their eyes were locked. She moaned in pleasure and her hand tightened on his when his fingers went over her clit._

_“You’re so wet for me,” he said, his member pressing against her skin._

_“I’m ready,” she breathed out eagerly._

_“Not yet,” he said teasingly as she pulled her panties off vigorously and put a finger inside of her._

_It felt good but she needed more. A lot more. “Right now,” she said._

_Jon smirked, hearing how commanding that tone was._

_“Do you have a condom?” she asked._

_“Yeah. Just a sec,” he said as he opened his drawer, took out a condom and put it on._

_“Finally,” she smiled happily as he spread her legs and positioned himself._

_He entered her slowly, taking in the moment. “You alright?”_

_“Fuck yeah,” she smiled, breathing shallowly._

* * *

_As they lied in his bed later, with their legs intertwined, Dany was mindlessly drawing circles on his chest. She was lying on her back while Jon was propped by his elbow on his side._

_“What’s on your mind?” he asked._

_“Nothing, really. I’m waiting till I can feel my legs again,” she smiled. She had went to the bathroom and nearly fell over when she got up. Dany found it embarrassing but Jon found it adorable._

_Jon smiled as he began running his hand up and down her thighs, his eyes locked with hers._

_Dany cupped his face then, caressing his beard, and sighed. “I really should be going.”_

_“No,” he groaned like a child as he leaned his head on her upper stomach. She could see his between her breasts. “You can stay over if you want to. You’ll get wet just walking to the car,” he commented as the raindrops kept falling down his window._

_“I thought you liked me wet,” Daenerys smirked as they laughed. “I don’t have a toothbrush or any clothes to sleep in.”_

_“You can wear something mine. And I have extra toothbrushes.”_

_“Extra toothbrushes, huh? Do you keep them for all the girls?” she pressed on his nose teasingly._

_“No, not for all of them,” he smiled._

* * *

“Shut up!” It was true though... He had good hands, excellent actually. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Daenerys spoke up. “Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?”

“Is one of each an option?” he chuckled.

“Definitely not,” Daenerys said quickly.

“What about you?” Jon asked her.

“I’m not sure. I know it sounds like a cliché but as long as he or she is fine, I’m fine with whatever it is,” she said honestly. When she was younger, she had always wanted girls. Growing up with her mom only, she never really had any male influence so she didn’t know anything about boys. How the hell was she potentially supposed to raise a boy? Later when she had started working, she changed her mind. Girls could be so mean and she remembered that all too well from when she was little. When she thought about having kids back then, she wished she had boys one day.

But now, years later, she was truly indifferent.

“Yeah,” Jon agreed. He kept massaging her in silence.

Daenerys had to admit that Jon’s hands were golden. He seemed to hit all the right spots. She wished this moment could last forever.

“I think I want a girl,” Jon admitted suddenly.

“You do?”

“You sound surprised.”

“Fathers usually want a son, that’s all.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d be happy either way. But remembering how Robb and I could get when we were little...”

“Are you trying to tell me Sansa and Arya were any better?” she chuckled.

“You have a point,” he admitted through a smile.

They both enjoyed the silence as Jon made his way all over her back. He started at her neck and upper back and slowly moved down. She found it especially relieving when he massaged her lower back.

“I’ll admit it, you have golden hands,” she said and Jon chuckled.

“Is it helping?”

“Mhm,” she mumbled in relief. “Would be even better if I could lie on my stomach but we’re pass that,” she put her hands on her stomach. “He or she seems to like it as well.”

“Yeah?”

“Give me your hand. It’s not strong but maybe you’ll feel it,” Daenerys stretched her hand to the side until she felt his. She put it on her belly where she felt movements before and waited for the baby to kick.

Jon moved closer to her back and patiently waited to feel something. “Should I be feeling something?” he asked.

“Wait,” she said, moving his hand around her stomach. She felt awfully relaxed doing that and having his hand underneath hers. “Oh, on the other side!” she almost yelled, pulling his other hand on her stomach as well.

Jon was amused by her behaviour and eager to feel their baby kick. Dany had been feeling it for a couple of days but it was normal for the kicks to be too gentle for him to feel them as well.

“Did you feel it?”

“No,” he chuckled.

“Really?” she groaned as she leaned her head back onto him.

Jon was a bit surprised by how close she was willing to be but in a good way. He discovered that their intimacy meant a lot to him and he loved having her close.

“Maybe it’ll happen again. I can usually feel them the most when I calm down,” she said, this time way quieter and calmer.

“Alright,” Jon replied, slowly moving his hands across her stomach, stopping every now and then to try and feel something. He leaned his head forward onto her shoulder as he patiently waited.

“I think it stopped,” she said after some time, still leaned onto him. “Sorry.”

“This is still pretty great,” he smiled as he kept his hands on her belly for a while and then kissed her shoulder as he moved away. Only after he did that did Jon realize what he had done. He was afraid he had crossed a line.

“That tickled,” she just smiled as she turned towards him.

“My beard?”

“ _Yes_ , your beard.”

“Well, you’re hypocritical,” he said seriously, earning a frown for her. “Exactly 19 weeks and 5 days ago it didn’t bother you a bit and now all of sudden it tickles you?” he dramatized, almost offended.

“Oh, you big baby,” she nudged him.

“What did you just call me?”

“A big baby,” she repeated confidently.

“Hm,” he seemed to be thinking it through for a second before he lunged in and shoved his beard between her neck and her shoulder.

“Jon,” Dany laughed, “Jon.”

He kept tickling her with his stubble as she laughed and tried to push him off.

“Jon, stop,” she laughed whole-heartedly, “I am going to pee myself.”

“Fine, fine,” he said and moved only inches away.

Daenerys took a few deep breaths, looking into his eyes. “Don’t you dare,” she said, putting her hand on his chest.

“I would never,” he kept his gaze on her.

Dany kept looking at him, knowing he was going to do it. She just knew it. But the more she looked into his eyes, less certain she was. His eyes were sparkling but it wasn’t with mischief, it was something else. She couldn’t really say what exactly that was but it evoked a certain feeling inside her. His deep, chocolate brown eyes always fascinated her. She had never seen a prettier shade of brown eyes. They were so warm and welcoming. This time they were even more inviting. As she was battling with her thoughts, she felt his lips on hers. She was surprised at first but in an instant she realized that’s what she wanted to do as well. All that time when she was looking into his eyes, she wanted to do something and she finally knew what that was. Dany pulled him closer and Jon dove his hand in her hair.

He never knew how much he wanted to kiss her until he was inches from her face, looking into her eyes. Jon knew he probably shouldn’t have done that but feeling her lips again, feeling her pulling him closer made it all worth it.

They were both where they should have been.

As they parted and opened their eyes, they both felt strange. On one hand they were in awe about the kiss, feeling great, but on the other, they were afraid.

“Sorry,” Jon said quickly.

Dany subtly licked her lips, the feeling of his lips still lingering on hers. “It takes two,” she said.

“Yeah,” he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“That was good but,” she put her hair behind her ear, “We probably shouldn’t do that anymore,” she cleared her throat.

“Probably,” he smiled shyly.

“Because of the baby,” she added quickly.

“Yeah,” Jon agreed and stretched his hand. “Friends?”

“Friends,” she nodded with a smile, shaking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: You'll find out the baby's sex!


	8. Genus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon find out the gender of their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. First of all thank you for reading and being patient. I know it's been days since I've updated this.  
> Since the holidays are over and real life is pretty hectic, I'm sorry to say I won't be able to update this story on a daily basis. I'll still update as much as my schedule allows though. Thank you for understanding <3
> 
> This chapter's title is 'Genus' which means gender in Latin (I'm classy like that, apparently). It's a shorter chapter but I honestly couldn't fit the scenes with the previous one or with the next one.   
> Enjoy!

_March 25th/Week 22_

* * *

“And just like that Arya squirted ketchup all over Sansa’s head,” Jon finished telling a story.

“Oh my god,” Daenerys laughed.

“Even Ned and Catelyn laughed. Sansa was pissed,” Jon chuckled.

“I would be, too! You were terrible,” Dany sat down on a bench. “At times like these I’m thankful it was just my mom and I,” she shook her head and looked at Jon. He seemed kind of thoughtful and only then did she realize what she had just said. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he smirked. “Wasn’t easy but everything is good for something, you know? Had my parents not died, I wouldn’t have lived here. If I hadn’t lived here, we wouldn’t have met and well, this one wouldn’t be keeping you awake,” he motioned to her belly with a smile. It was true. Jon thought about how his life would have been different had his parents been alive numerous times. It’s not like his life was bad. It was quite the opposite. Ned and Catelyn have raised him like his own and Jon’s cousins always felt more like siblings. Still, a part of him had always asked himself... What if? This was probably the first time he was sincerely thankful for how things were, despite the unusual circumstances.

“This one agrees,” Dany said sheepishly as she put her hand on her belly. As she did, she quickly noticed something. She grabbed his hand. Daenerys concentrated on where the kicks were the strongest and put his hand there, covering it with hers. For a few seconds there was nothing but then...

“Oh my god! Was that a kick?” he smiled at her.

Dany just nodded and moved his hand a bit to the left where the kicks were the strongest now.

Jon smiled as he felt the little kicks for the first time. Daenerys had been feeling them for some time but until now, he couldn’t feel a thing. It was incredible. With every week, his child, _their_ child, was getting more and more real. As he observed Daenerys’s growing belly and saw their baby on the ultrasound, he couldn’t wait to meet their son or daughter. Now that he actually felt the movements, he wished the second half of this pregnancy would be over soon, so he could finally hold the little bundle in his hands.

“It always starts kicking the hardest when I stop moving,” Daenerys informed him as she moved her hand and put it on the bench, then leaned her head on it.

“Troublemaker already, aren’t you?” Jon said to the belly.

“He or she got that from you,” she chuckled, remembering the story Jon had told her before.

“Already talking against me?” he teased her as he moved his hand around. “Sorry,” he said, only then noticing he had been caressing her belly for a while now.

“No, go ahead. I don’t mind,” Dany insisted. She was actually enjoying this. It felt like they were a family; definitely an unconventional one, but still, a family. All her life she wanted a perfect family life for herself, different from how hers was. She wanted a house with a picket fence, a husband, a dog and two kids. As it turns out life had different plans but right now with Jon caressing her belly it felt awfully right and perfect just as well.

* * *

“And here are the-”

“Toes!” Jon said excitedly. Only when the doctor and Daenerys both smiled at him, did he realize he was acting like a 7-year old in a candy shop.

“Correct,” the doctor turned back to the screen and moved the wand around Dany’s belly. “Do you want to know the sex?”

“You can see it?” Dany asked.

“I’m 99% sure what it is, yes,” she replied.

“Do we- do you want to know?” Jon asked Dany. He was curious about the sex so badly but if Daenerys wanted it to be a surprise, he was willing to wait another couple of months.

“Yeah?” Dany said, unsure whether Jon wanted to know or not.

“Then yes,” Jon spoke, “We want to know.”

“Alright then,” doctor Stirling moved the wand so the baby could be seen from a different perspective. “It looks like you’re having a girl.”

“A girl?” Jon widened his eyes.

“Yes, a girl,” the doctor nodded. “Congratulations.”

“Oh my god,” Daenerys smiled and took Jon’s head, “We’re having a daughter!"

* * *

After the appointment they were driving back home.

“Ah, I knew it. I knew it was going to be a girl,” Jon almost sang behind the wheel.

“No, you didn’t. You just wanted that,” Dany corrected him. “I’m glad your wish came true, though.”

“Are you not happy?”

“I am,” she smiled. “But seeing you this happy is way more amusing,” she admitted.

Jon turned towards her and smirked.

“You’ll have to learn how to do ponytails and braids,” Dany teased him.

“I’ll practice on you.”

She laughed. “No way.”

Jon just laughed with her and then almost screamed. “A girl!”

Daenerys had to laugh even harder because she had never seen him this happy. It was amazing and heart-warming how excited he was. “Imagine if it turns out to be a boy. You’ll die when it’s born.”

“It’s a girl,” he almost sang.

Dany just shook her head in amusement.

“By the way, were you thinking of telling people or keeping it a secret?” Jon asked her.

“I don’t know. Up until today I didn’t even know if I wanted to know the sex,” she admitted.

“I kind of want to keep it to ourselves if that’s ok with you.”

“It’s ok with me but are you sure you will be able to keep it to yourself? You seem like the moment you stop this car, you’ll text everyone saying it’s a girl,” she chuckled, surprised.

“I’m a great secret keeper,” he said seriously.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Dany mocked him.

“Do you want to bet?”

“Bet what?”

“If you tell anyone, you take me to the cinema. If I tell anyone, I take you. The winner picks the movie,” he suggested.

Dany bit her lip. She was sure of herself. Of course she wouldn’t tell anyone. She was also sure Jon would. “Is this a trick to get me to go out with you?”

“Excuse me?” he said dramatically. “You think I would do that?”

“Oh, definitely,” she chuckled in amusement.

“Or are you just afraid to lose the bet?”

Daenerys shook her head in disbelief. “You know what? I’ll take you up on that bet. And I’m picking the movie.”

“Deal,” Jon smiled as he stopped at the red light. He stretched his hand in hers and shook it.

Daenerys looked outside and smiled as well. She wasn’t sure if this was love but she liked Jon a lot. However, she didn’t want things to get even more complicated than they already were.

“A girl,” Jon shook his head in disbelief once more and Daenerys had to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, a girl!!!!!!!  
> I've honestly ALWAYS known they'd have a girl. Even back after season 7 when there was a lot of talk about Dany being pregnant, I wanted it to be a girl. Unfortunately, they chose a completely different path to go from there but that's a topic for another discussion.  
> So yeah, I hope you like my decision but even if you don't, it's still a girl, sorry :D.


	9. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks. Real life obligations caught up with me. I think I should be able to have more time now :)  
> Thanks to everyone who's still reading this. I know it may seem too fluffy at times to some, but the angst is coming up too, don't worry.  
> The title of this chapter is Strangers; it was inspired by the song Strangers - Jonas brothers.

_April 19th/week 25_

* * *

_‘You’re still coming over for dinner, right?’_ Daenerys texted Jon as she was walking from her car to her apartment. They agreed on it in the previous day but she just wanted to be sure.

 _‘Yes. I’ll be there in half an hour,’_ he wrote back. Dany put her phone in the pocket of her coat and walked inside. She was grateful he was coming despite her headache. She tried to shrug it off as she unlocked her front door and walked in. There was something about Jon that always got her excited. Ever since that kiss they shared a month ago they’ve been getting closer and closer – Daenerys felt like she could trust him with everything. It was like they had known each other for years.

She liked being in his company, she liked talking to him, she liked cooking with him, she liked watching movies with him, she liked taking walks with him, she basically liked doing everything with him. Despite all the great things, she also felt like she could rely on him when she was feeling down, had a cold or if anything was wrong. He was always there for her, no matter what.

Dany knew he was going to be an amazing father to their little girl.

* * *

“Hey,” Jon kissed her cheek as she let him in. “Hi, pretty girl,” he kissed her belly before taking off his jacket.

“Hello to you too. You seem happy,” she noticed as they walked into the kitchen. “Had a good day?”

“You could say so. It was a good day at work, met with a friend for lunch and went to the dentist.”

“Who in their right mind is happy going to the dentist?” Daenerys chuckled.

“I’m not happy I had to go. I’m happy because he didn’t have to do anything.”

“Point taken,” she pointed with her finger. “So, my mom’s coming to town next weekend.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I thought we could go out for dinner or we could stay here.”

“Whatever works for you two,” he smiled. “Let me know.”

“Ok, great,” she smiled, relieved. She sat down on the bar stool, feeling her head pounding again.

“What did you want to make for dinner?” he asked as he saw some flour on the counter.

“Pizza. I haven’t made the dough by myself in ages.”

“Hm, quite the chef,” he joked.

“It’s not that hard,” Dany replied.

“You don’t look that happy,” he noticed.

“Just had a killer headache for hours.”

“And as far as I know you, you haven’t lied down ever since you came from work?” Jon glanced at her.

“I’m not tired.”

“You may not be but your brain is. Go lie down for ten minutes.”

“Jon-”

“Yes, I know, _I’m not sick, I’m pregnant, don’t tell me what to do,_ ” he mimicked her and she chuckled at the accuracy, despite being annoyed he was right. “I’ll make us tea and we can chill before making dinner. We’ve got time.”

“Fine,” she pretended with a sigh and went to the living room.

Jon smiled, happy that she listened for once. He loved how she never slowed down and was always so energetic but it also worried him. Sometimes she just needed to take a break for five minutes. He made the tea and brought it to the living room in a few minutes. “I made your favourite,” he said, holding two cups. As he came closer, he noticed her eyes were closed. “Daenerys?”

He put the cups on the coffee table gently, making sure not to wake her. He took the blanket she had on the sofa and unfolded it. Jon covered her with it and let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t wake up.

* * *

When Daenerys woke up, the first thing she heard was the TV. It was very quiet but she could hear it. As she opened her eyes, she saw Jon sitting on the sofa.

He turned towards her and smiled. “Good morning. Well, good afternoon, actually.”

“Mmm,” Dany stretched her hands. “How long was I asleep for?” She pulled herself up to a sitting position as she yawned.

“An hour and a half, I think?”

“What?” she almost screamed. “God, I’m sorry. I’m really bad company.”

“Don’t worry about it. The pizza is in the oven,” Jon looked at her.

“You made dinner? I didn’t hear a thing.”

“Yeah. You said it wasn’t hard. And you slept like a baby through it all,” he chuckled.

“I could get used to this,” Dany smiled. He was honestly like an angel, always taking care of her, but not in a way she hated. It was more like giving her a break when she needed one or helping out a bit. She appreciated that a lot lately.

“Don’t get carried away, you’ll have to take me to the cinema one day now,” he smirked.

“Yeah, you wish,” she furrowed her brows in amusement as her stomach growled. “Your daughter is hungry,” Dany put her hand on her belly, “And her mom needs to pee.”

“I’ll check on the pizza,” he chuckled as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

They ate the pizza in front of the TV as they commented a reality show they found.

“You see, that’s North. She’s Kim’s child,” Dany said.

“And Kim’s the one who’s with Kanye?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait,” he turned to her, the realization hitting him. “She’s _North West_?”

“Yeah,” she said seriously.

“For real? They named her that?”

“Jon Snow, where have you been living all those years?” she chuckled. “How have you not heard about any of this?”

“Jesus,” he said seriously. “We’re not naming her something like that, right?”

“I actually kind of like the name South for a girl,” Daenerys frowned.

“Oh... Well... We’ll think about it.”

Daenerys nodded and then burst into laughter.

“You’re a mean woman.”

“Oh my god, you should have seen your face,” she laughed whole heartedly as she turned towards him, grabbed his arm and kept laughing.

“I can’t believe you,” he chuckled. He tried to contain his laughter but hers was just too infectious.

“South,” she leaned her head onto his arm, then back up.

Jon just shook his head as he kept laughing with her.

“Ok, ok,” she tried to stop laughing as she leaned on the sofa with one arm and cleared her throat. “What kind of names do you like?”

“I don’t know. Definitely not direction names, I guess,” he chuckled, “Or like… Nail polish names.”

“Nail polish names?” she lifted her eyebrows, not knowing what he meant.

“Yeah. I don’t know what kind of crap you can buy. Moonlight shade, spring blossom, deep velvet.”

“Oh my god, Jon,” she laughed at his ideas. He was not far from the truth but it was still funny.

“It’s funny because it’s true,” he pointed out seriously.

“Fine, I’ll give you that. I like shorter names in general. Kind of not too modern, but not too traditional.”

“So we’re not going for Elizabeth, Mary or Anne.”

“Yeah, we’re not the Royal family,” Dany chuckled.

“Agreed. You know, I always liked the name Emma.”

Dany just simply nodded.

“You hate it.”

“No, I don’t hate it. It’s a good name,” she said. “It’s just that there was this girl Emma that I went to school with and she was not the nicest person.”

“So not Emma,” he smiled.

“Sorry,” she forced a smile. “What about Val? It’s not common but it’s not super modern or weird.”

“Yeah, hm, that was kind of the name of one of my exes,” Jon scratched his beard.

“Ok, this is clearly going to be tough,” she laughed, still leaned on her hand.

“Mhm,” Jon smiled and nodded, as his phone beeped. He checked and saw a text from Robb. “Crap, I promised Robb we’d watch the game tonight.”

“You made everything, I think it’s only fair I put the two plates in the dishwasher. Go.”

“Are you sure? I can stay a bit longer.”

“To be honest I’ll probably fall back asleep in the next 15 minutes now that you’ve fed me,” she chuckled. “You’re spoiling me.”

Jon just simply smiled back. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Dany nodded. She leaned forward and without thinking gave him a peck on the lips which he returned. It didn’t even feel strange. It felt oddly familiar.

She bit her lip and Jon just looked at her and smiled. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Daenerys smiled, the touch of his lips lingering on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> “My parents died when I was six so I’ve been living there since then until college. Then I briefly moved back in before I moved into my own apartment.”  
> “I lost my parents young but not that young. I can’t even imagine,” Rhaella shook her head lightly.


	10. Mother to daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella visits her daughter and meets Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all you lovely people who post comments that make me smile. You are appreciated SO MUCH. xx

_April 24th/Week 26_

* * *

Daenerys stood at the railway station, looking at the time on her phone. Her mom’s train should have been here by now. She was excited to see her, but a bit nervous as well. This was the first time they’d see each other since she was pregnant and while staying here, her mom would meet Jon as well. As happy as Dany was to have her over for the weekend, a part of her was a bit overwhelmed.

She was about to call her mom, worried where the train was, when it finally arrived to the station. People started coming out the train, men and women, couples, families, different people with different stories. Dany was happy to finally see her mom come out of the train.

Rhaella waved to her daughter happily once she saw her and Dany smiled.

“Hi,” Dany hugged her.

“Hi. I’m so happy to see you,” Rhaella smiled. “Let me look at you.”

Daenerys smiled sheepishly as her mom inspected her head to toe.

“My baby is having a baby,” Rhaella hugged her again, tears in her eyes.

“Mom,” Dany chuckled, feeling the tears in her eyes as well. An odd moment passed between the two of them, like motherhood was passing onto the next generation. “Let’s get out of here. How did you travel?”

“It was fine. But enough about me. Look at you,” Rhaella said, as they walked towards Dany’s car. “How are you? Pregnancy suits you, you know?”

“Thank you. I’m fine. Growing, obviously,” she chuckled. She thought she had an insanely large belly already.

“You look amazing. And I’m not saying that because I’m your mom. Tell me about my grandchild. Do you know the sex yet?”

“No,” Dany said, although she knew very well she was having a daughter. “Your grandbaby is kicking. A lot. Usually when I want to sleep,” she chuckled. “The other day the doctor told us the baby is in the 75th percentile which is funny and terrifying because neither Jon nor I are tall. And obviously if this baby stays extra-large, they want to do a C-section because I’m tiny.”

“Well, the most important thing is that you’re both safe and healthy.”

“Yeah, and I’m super grateful. I’ve been reading a lot and the things some women go through… I’ve honestly had an easy pregnancy so far.”

“I’m glad,” Rhaella smiled. “It’ll go by so quickly, you’ll see. Enjoy it while you can.”

* * *

Daenerys was extremely nervous about Jon and her mom meeting. Her mom had never liked any of her boyfriends. At least not the two she had brought home.

Her mom always thought Drogo was too much for Daenerys – too controlling, too serious, too demanding, too jealous, too much of everything. Dany thought her mom was exaggerating but later realized she was right. She probably stuck around for so long only because Drogo was her first serious boyfriend and she was blindly in love.

Daario was the exact opposite. He was kind, loving, open and gentle – everything Drogo wasn’t. Her mom warned her that people need to have flaws as well and Daenerys dismissed her. However, her mom was right again. With weeks and months Dany found it harder and harder to love him. He was great in bed and overall a nice guy but that was about it. There was nothing deeper about him. No magnetic force that would keep her next to him.

Seeing her talk with Jon, she was only waiting for her mom to give her _the look_ or to say something inappropriate. Rhaella was a very kind person but whenever something concerned Dany, she could turn into a real mama bear.

Dany woke up from her thoughts just in time to hear her mom telling Jon the story of when she came home drunk. “The poor soul felt so ill the next day. I couldn’t even be mad at her.”

The younger silver-haired woman just smiled, wishing her mom would stop telling embarrassing stories.

“My cousin Robb and I had our fair share of adventures as well. I got drunk once and that was enough for me but he was a party animal and had no limits whatsoever. And I was the one who had to get him through the house without my aunt or uncle noticing. I still believe they pretended to be asleep some nights because there’s no way they could have slept to some of the things he knocked over,” Jon chuckled, making Rhaella laugh as well.

“How long have you lived with your uncle and aunt for?” Rhaella asked.

Dany eyed Jon and opened her mouth to tell her mom that might not be the most appropriate thing to ask Jon the first time they met. She briefly told her mom Jon’s parents weren’t alive anymore but she didn’t go into details. However, Jon was quicker.

“My parents died when I was six so I’ve been living there since then until college. Then I briefly moved back in before I moved to my own apartment.”

“I lost my parents young but not that young. I can’t even imagine,” Rhaella shook her head lightly.

“Yeah, those were tough times. But Ned and Cat did everything for me; they held me when I cried, they read me bedtime stories until I fell asleep, they always wanted me to remember my parents, they treated me like their own. I couldn’t have wished for anything or anyone better. I even think it was easier losing my parents when I was relatively young. I don’t even want to imagine how it would have been on the verge of puberty,” he concluded. Dany was surprised at how quickly he opened up to her mom. They had talked about his parents and his upbringing but never really about the emotional side of it.

“You might have a point,” Rhaella replied. “Though, it’s hard whenever one loses their parents.”

“True,” Jon agreed.

“And your cousins? They’re probably more like siblings to you.”

“Definitely,” Jon nodded. “Robb is the same age as I am and we were always close even before. Sansa was a toddler when it all happened so she’s always been in my life and I in hers. Same goes for Arya. She cried when she really understood we weren’t brother and sister biologically,” he remembered.

“Poor thing,” Dany lifted her brows.

“She’s the one who brought you the onesie?” her mom asked.

“Yes.”

“I’m glad to hear you all get along so well. I wish we had something nice to say but I’m afraid it’s just been Dany and I most of the time. Well, she probably told you about her father.”

“Yeah, she mentioned a little,” Jon nodded, glancing in between Daenerys and her mom.

“I always say everything happens for a reason. Things are meant to be the way they are. Only time shows why something happened or didn’t happen,” Rhaella smiled.

* * *

When Jon went home, the two women were left by themselves. Dany knew her mom would start commenting on Jon the moment he was out – whether be it good or bad.

She was right.

“He is such a wonderful man,” her mom smiled.

“Yeah, he’s pretty great.”

“So mature.”

“Mhm,” Dany nodded.

“And good looking as well.”

“Yes.”

“I like him,” Rhaella concluded.

“But?”

“But what?”

“There’s always a but,” Daenerys smirked.

“I don’t have a but,” Rhaella furrowed her brows.

“Come on, mom,” she insisted.

“Seriously. I love him,” she said in awe.

Daenerys nodded.

“I do wonder about something.”

_Here it is,_ Dany thought to herself.

“It’s none of my business but how come you’re not together? I’ve seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. And you get along really nicely.”

Dany opened her mouth but didn’t even know how to reply to that. “Because… We weren’t in a serious relationship before and getting together just for the baby would be stupid.”

“That’s reasonable,” her mother nodded. “Do you love him?”

“Love him? Isn’t it a bit too soon for that?” Dany chuckled nervously.

“Honey, you’re almost 6 months pregnant and you’ve known him before that. That’s not exactly a short span of time.”

“I mean… I love him as the father of my child for sure,” she said sincerely. She couldn’t have imagined a better dad for her daughter.

Rhaella just nodded and didn’t comment.

“What?” Dany huffed, knowing very well her mom had something to say and she’d say it sooner rather than later.

Her mom kept quiet before she spoke up. “I’m still just wondering how come you didn’t give each other a chance. A real chance, I mean.”

“At a relationship?”

“Yes.”

Dany shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said honestly.

“You clearly like the man because otherwise you would have been telling me you don’t love him or something like that,” Rhaella looked at her daughter observantly.

“Geesh, mom,” she sighed.

“I know, I know. Not my business.”

“No, it’s just that… It would have been awkward. And weird.”

“How awkward could it be? You had to make the baby.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “What was I supposed to say? Let’s be together now because we’re having a baby?”

“Yes.”

Dany rolled her eyes once again. Her mom clearly didn’t understand how things worked. “I think this was enough,” she rubbed her belly.

Rhaella rolled her eyes this time. “What bad could have happened? You wouldn’t have got together and would be in the exact same situation you are now? At least you would have known.”

“Mom,” Dany huffed again, clearly annoyed. Maybe she was right. _No. She couldn’t be right._

“Right. Not my business,” Rhaella repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really worried about this chapter because I feel like I didn't do Rhaella justice. I always imagined her as someone incredibly warm and protective, but also kind of cheeky and funny. And despite being quite hard to write this, Rhaella is definitely going to appear again because I love her too much.  
> And I also feel like she's all of us: "WHY AREN'T THEY TOGETHER?" But yeah, we'll get to that.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: “He slapped you, didn’t he?” Dany said firmly. “Is he hurting you?”


	11. One step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it's almost been a month! I apologize. I had some irl obligations at first, went away for a few days, got a new job and whatnot. I also had MAJOR writer's block after that. But anyway, here I am. And here we go... Finally a new chapter. Hope you're still reading this. Enjoy.

_May 1st/Week 27_

* * *

Dany inhaled the fresh air. Although it was almost summer, it was still a bit fresh outside. She barely made herself go on a walk but two hours later when she was walking back home, she was grateful for it. It really did her well to stretch her legs and clear her head.

Despite living in the city, one of the perks of Winterfell was the insanely nice nature around it. And there truly was a lot of it. She took a path from her building to the nearby woods and a lake, walked around it and bought herself a cup of tea there. Putting on her sunglasses she walked back home. She could just cross the street and get to her building but decided to go around through the small park to catch the sun before it would get dark.

With the trees and flowers in full bloom she smiled, happy it was spring. Dany liked the winter – the snow, icy landscape, how calm everything way. The one thing she didn’t like were the low temperatures. Summer was way too hot but spring was perfect.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard two people arguing. She didn’t put that much attention to it until she got closer and realized she recognized that voice. Seeing the person only confirmed her suspicions. It was Sansa and Dany imagined the guy next to her was her boyfriend that everyone in the Stark family disliked.

She stood there, not knowing whether to turn around or walk by. They were yelling something at each other – well, at least the blonde guy was. Daenerys felt uncomfortable looking at them. Every couple had their only fair share of problems and she tried not to pry. However, when she heard a sound that sounded like a slap, her eyes turned towards them again. She could see Sansa raise her hand to her cheek and the guy just looking at her without any sort of remorse.

“Hey,” Dany said, stepping closer. “Everything alright?”

“What are you doing here?” Sansa turned around, clearly surprised.

“I live right here. Are you alright?” she asked her, looking at her cheek.

“I’m fine,” Sansa said quietly, quickly removing her hand like nothing happened.

The guy just sighed and went away dramatically.

“Joffrey, wait,” Sansa yelled behind him but he didn’t turn around. She wanted to go after him when a hand stopped her.

“He slapped you, didn’t he?” Dany said firmly. “Is he hurting you?”

“I already told you, I’m fine,” the redhead said defencelessly, stepping away. “He did no such thing.”

“Sansa, if you need any help or someone to talk to-”

“I don’t need anything from you or anyone else. It was just a stupid fight. I’d appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut,” she spat out and went after her boyfriend.

“Sansa,” Daenerys said. She watched her go and stood there for a while. She didn’t know what to do. One part of her wanted to go after Sansa but the other one knew it wouldn’t do any good. They were basically strangers and Sansa would not likely trust Dany with anything. Daenerys thought about calling Jon but she was afraid he’d react too impulsively. Jon was a very calm guy but when it came to his family, he could go crazy. The fact was Dany didn’t actually see the slap. She heard it and saw Sansa put her hand on her cheek but that was it. Although she didn’t see exactly why or how this happened and Sansa denied it, she knew it did.

She began walking back home, thinking what to do about the situation she just witnessed. Reporting to the police would be too much – she didn’t have any proof and neither did she actually see the slap. Besides from the look of it, Sansa would deny it all. She opted out of telling Jon or any of the Starks. Even if they knew, they couldn’t do much. As far as she knew Sansa, she would lie even if her family asked her directly about it. She knew this cases all too well. Until Sansa decided to do something, there was not much Daenerys could do. She made a mental note to subtly ask Jon about her without giving away anything and ask Sansa about it in a calmer and safer environment the next time she saw her. Until then, she’d respect Sansa’s wish and try to earn her trust by not outing her.

* * *

Daenerys and Margaery walked in the front with Jon and Robb behind them. The four of them went out to dinner and were now walking to their cars. The guys seemed to have their own conversation in the back.

“Have you started moving yet?” Dany asked, knowing that Robb and Margaery finally found an apartment they decided to rent.

“No, not yet. We only picked the keys yesterday. We have to start packing everything from my place and Robb’s room and bring it there and we’re kind of not looking forward to all the mess,” she chuckled.

“Oh, I hear you,” Dany said. “I only had to move a couple of things from the guest bedroom because I’m trying to make some space for the little one and I just- the mess is unreal. But it’ll all be worth it once you settle in.”

“Yeah, _once_ we settle in,” Margaery eyed her. “We’ll get started on the weekend and try to do as much as we can. I’m not planning to prolong this any more.”

“Well, let me know if you need help. I have these random outbursts of energy. I might not be the one to carry anything too heavy but I can help you put the plates in the cabinets or clean something. I’m good at that.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” the redhead laughed. “My brother already offered to help and so did Ned and Jon. I’ll need some woman energy since Sansa and Arya bailed on us and Cat is working.”

“Then I’ll definitely be there,” Daenerys smiled. “What do Sansa and Arya have planned?”

“Arya found out she has to go to a competition with some younger kids last minute because their coach broke his leg. And Sansa has a thing with Joffrey, I think,” she sighed.

“Oh. Well, he could help as well?” Dany tried. She had never heard much about this blond guy she was dating.

“I think no one wants to see that,” Margaery chuckled. “You haven’t met him yet, have you?”

“No. You don’t like him?”

“What are you two talking about?” Jon and Robb came forward, catching up with the girls.

“How we don’t like Joffrey,” Margaery explained.

“It’s not that we don’t like him. We hate him,” Robb said.

“Ok, that’s a bit-” Marge glanced at her boyfriend but was cut by Jon.

“It’s true. The guy’s a douche,” Jon confirmed. Daenerys was actually surprised by Jon’s words. He was always the one who tried not to judge people, give them a chance, and not talk bad about them. For him to say that… Well, it must have been the truth.

“Why?” Daenerys asked, furrowing her brows.

“First of all, he’s rude. He barely says hi whenever he comes around. I have never heard him speak more than two words. When you try to talk to him, you get a feeling you’re bothering him. Second, he always expects Sansa to run after him and have time for him and him only. I mean I get it, they’re young, they want to be together but there’s a time and a place for everything, you know? And third, he’s a little douche. They’ve been together for a couple of months now and they guy’s acting like they’ve been married for 60 years and grown tired of each other.

“I’m not saying he should be buying her things but for fuck’s sake, buy her a rose or a teddy bear for Valentine’s,” Robb added. “Or a card, I don’t know.”

“And don’t hit on your brother’s girlfriend,” Jon added.

“What?” Daenerys’s eyes almost fell out.

“I don’t even want to remember that,” Margaery shook her head. “He started dating Sansa but at the same time he was sort of hitting on me.”

“Wait, while you two were already together?” Dany motioned between Robb and Margaery.

“Yes,” the duo nodded.

“It wasn’t that obvious to be fair, but he’d literally come to the house to pick up Sansa and I’d be there with Robb and if by some coincidence Robb left for a second, he’d compliment my dress or my hair. The guy started telling me how pretty I was while Sansa was in the other room! And it wasn’t random like if you told Robb he has a nice shirt. It was really annoying,” Margaery remembered.

“She told me and at first I was like… No way. I mean, it’s hard to believe it because it sounds ridiculous. But one time I pretended to go away and I stood behind the door. Heard it all.”

“And got in a fight,” Margaery added.

“Gods…” Daenerys couldn’t believe the extent of Joffrey’s stupidity and how he had no limits. “What did your parents say?” she asked Robb. “What did Sansa say?” she wondered now.

“Mom and dad found out later when they got home. Joffrey denied everything and Sansa believed him. She was oblivious, still is.”

“To her, it was all my fault. I somehow seduced Joffrey and I twisted Robb around my finger, according to her,” Margaery explained as they got to their car.

“Why would she think you’d do that?” Daenerys frowned, completely lost.

“That’s… A good question,” Robb simply said as they got to their cars. “Anyway, we don’t like Joffrey.”

“Yeah, I might join you on that….” Dany said, unsure if she should them what she saw the other day or not.

“It’s getting cold. We should get going. It was nice to hang out with you two. We should do this more often,” Margaery smiled.

“Yes, agreed,” Jon smiled as the duo got into their car and Jon and Dany did the same.

“Wait, I’m still not understanding,” Dany said as she sat behind the wheel and they were alone, “Why would Sansa think that?”

“Well,” Jon fastened his seat belt, “That’s a long story. But basically, Margaery was pretty wild when we were in high school. She had a lot of boyfriends and rumoured girlfriends. She was quite the party animal as well but she was always kind and nice. Robb and she weren’t a thing back then. When they started dating about two years ago Cat and Ned weren’t that happy. Rumours spread quickly in a small town, you know? Obviously, Margaery changed. And honestly, Robb had his share of wild years as well. He wasn’t any better than her. Anyway, I knew her and obviously kind of tried to calm down Ned and Cat. Sansa did the same. She always liked Margaery for some reason. They were really close after she got together with Robb. But then it ended when the thing with Joffrey happened.

“Sansa accused Margaery of always being a whore and whatnot. I wasn’t there to hear it. That’s what Arya told me and I’m leaving some juicy details out right now.”

“Oh my god, I can’t even imagine how Margaery must have felt. And Robb as well…”

“Margaery isn’t a resentful person. She never held that against Sansa. If Sansa asked her for a favour, Margaery wouldn’t think twice to do it. Robb however… He forgives but Sansa never apologized so… They’re pretty cold to one another despite being siblings,” Jon said.

“Fuck, what a tough situation,” Daenerys thought aloud. “Catelyn and Ned?”

“They had their fair share of talks with Sansa but love is blind, you know? As long as she doesn’t see it for herself, there’s nothing anyone of us can do or say to her,” Jon said.

“Yeah,” Dany sighed. She wanted to tell Jon about what she had seen but decided not to because he was right. No matter what she said, Sansa wouldn’t change, not unless she wanted to. She’d probably just put her in a worse position and cause a lot of drama.

“They obviously don’t agree with her being with Joffrey but at least now they know where they are and what they are doing. Not letting her see him would be even worse,” Jon said as he ran his hand through her hair. “Sorry. Don’t know how we went from a nice dinner to all the family drama.”

“No, it’s fine. At least now I know why she doesn’t like me. Obviously I want to steal her boyfriend,” she smiled sadly.

“Obviously,” he smiled back. “Don’t worry too much about it. She’s not a fan of me either.”

“I think I should be telling you not to worry too much about it. You’re her family, of course she loves you. She’ll come around. Just give her time. Us women… Most of us can be a bit complicated,” she said, glancing at him compassionately.

“Thanks,” Jon nodded, grateful for her words. “And yeah, I agree. But you’re not like most women,” he smiled and patted her knee.

She glanced towards him but did nothing about his hand. “You have yet a lot to learn, Jon Snow.”

“Gladly.”

Daenerys intertwined her hand with his and smiled.


	12. Tempi felici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a summary but the title of this chapter is Italian because of obvious reasons. It means "Happy times".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!  
> YES, I'm still here.   
> You've probably been wondering why I haven't been posting. To be honest, this was the last thing on my mind with the whole quarantine and corona situation. It's also been hectic because a family member of mine had a few trips to the ER (and it's nothing major, don't worry, everything is fine now). But yeah, I had to admit life stopped for me but also got hectic at the same time if that makes any sense.  
> Once I figured everything out, I had to reread this whole story from beginning to end (I don't know if I've mentioned yet but it's almost fully written!) to get back into it. I realized a part of the story just wasn't working as I wished it would so I basically had to rewrite everything. But I'm happy with how I wrote things now and feel like there's a lot to write after this story ends as well.  
> Anyway, I hope you're still up for this rollercoaster.
> 
> Thank you for reading, being patient and so encouraging. Hope you're all well, healthy and sane. xx

_May 11th/Week 28_

* * *

“Come in, it’s open,” Dany yelled from the hallway. She was just in the midst of combing her washed hair.

“Hey,” Jon closed the door behind him.

“Hi,” she finally turned towards him, putting the brush away. “What’s that?” she furrowed her brows.

“Chinese and champagne,” he smiled and walked to the kitchen with his hands full. “Non-alcoholic, of course.”

“Alright… What are we celebrating?” she followed him, finally tying her braid.

“Third trimester,” he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world.

“Is the food a metaphor for me growing my belly and the champagne me finally popping this baby out?” she crossed her hands suspiciously.

“I didn’t think that much about it,” he chuckled. “Where do you keep the opener?” he asked as he took out two glasses.

“Second drawer,” she pointed as she sat on the stool behind the counter. She loved how thoughtful he was. She watched him pour the champagne and hand her a glass.

“To three more months of sleeping,” he said seriously and sat on the stool next to her.

“Maybe for you. She’s keeping me awake already. But cheers,” she chuckled as she brought her glass to his and then took a sip. “This is really nice of you.”

“Anything for my girls,” he leaned down and kissed her belly.

“So now we’re your girls?” Dany chuckled, feeling his hands on her belly. She knew this wasn’t right but she wished his hands were somewhere else right now. Lately she was finding out what every book meant by saying most women get an increased sex drive in the second trimester. It seemed to have hit her a bit late but it sure did.

“She definitely is.”

“And me?” she bit her lip as he looked at her with her big brown eyes.

Jon kissed her immediately, their lips locking for a long, loving kiss. Her hand went to his bicep, the other one on his back as he held her cheeks. When their lips parted, they exchanged a loving look before she leaned onto his chest like she has gotten used to do.

“We should eat,” he said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

“No, this is better,” she said, enveloping him in a hug.

He smiled, loving how affectionate she was. “But the food is going to get cold,” he stood up and she did as well, still clinging onto him.

“Who’s more important to you – food or us?” she shot him a puppy look.

“You know that isn’t a valid question,” he said, pulling her closer. “You smell of… Oranges?”

“I spilled some orange juice on myself before.”

“Oh.”

“I’m kidding,” she chuckled as she looked up. “It’s my conditioner.” She found it endearing that he recognized the smell and was even focused on that.

He chuckled at how naïve he was. “Come here,” he led her to the couch where he sat down. She sat down next to him and Jon lifted her legs across his lap.

“Now I have you all for myself,” he traced her skin from her shoulder across the collarbone to her neck.

“Almost,” she chuckled as he leaned to kiss her and their baby kicked.

“She should be asleep,” he said.

“It’s the middle of the day,” she caressed his stubble.

“She is a baby.”

“Are you going to kiss me or are you going to keep talking?”

“So impatient,” he whispered against her cheeks.

“Just very straightforward,” she said, kissing him.

* * *

“Hey,” Jon yelled, stepping into the Stark house. He was greeted by Nymeria, and Cat yelling from the living room.

“Come over here!”

Jon went there, afraid something had happened, but found his aunt with a large box on the top of a ladder. He took the box from her hands. “What are you doing?”

“Deep cleaning because this hasn’t been cleaned ever since Arya was born.”

He rolled his eyes playfully, knowing very well Cat was a clean freak and had probably cleaned every closet in the house various times per year.

“You kids kept shovelling things in here when you were younger and I keep finding things no one will use again but take up all the space.”

“I’ve not been living here for years,” he said, knowing very well that he was the messiest one out of all 4 of them when they were kids. Well, Arya was right behind him. And he was getting better.

Cat smiled, amused at how he always found an excuse for everything. She ruffled his hair. “While you’re here, you can help me move these to the garage.”

“How come no one’s helping you?” he wondered as they walked through the house to the garage.

“Because everyone managed to find something to do. Ned was urgently called back to the workshop, Arya had to urgently lead a group at her karate club today and Sansa’s upstairs… Urgently studying with Joffrey. At least I hope that’s what they’re doing.” Jon side-eyed her. “I know. Don’t say a word.”

He couldn’t resist. “I really want to.”

“Me too,” she sighed as she opened the door to the garage with her elbow.

“Hey, I was wondering the other day… Where do you keep my mom and dad’s stuff?”

“I moved it all to your room once you moved out. Looking for something?”

“Not really,” he said. He knew exactly why he was asking, though. Thinking that he was going to have a child soon made him want to let his daughter about his parents. However, he didn’t want to insult Cat or Ned in any way. “Can you believe it’s been 18 years?”

Cat shoved a box on a shelf and then wiped her hands in her pants. “To some extent it feels like yesterday. On the other hand, it’s hard to remember life before that sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Jon smiled and Cat squeezed his hand.

“Your mom would have been so excited to have a grandbaby.”

“You think? I think she’d be pissed about the whole situation,” Jon chuckled. His mother was short-tempered. She’d probably yell at him at first.

“For the first five minutes, definitely,” Cat nodded, remembering Lyanna. They were never extremely close but she was so energetic, full of life, loving and smart. “Then she’d be so excited. She loved babies.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. When Sansa was little and you came for a visit, she’d spend all the time just holding her.”

“I don’t remember that,” Jon furrowed his brows.

“That’s because you were busy causing problems with Robb. Well, she’d be so happy right now, that’s for sure.”

He smiled and nodded, deciding to believe his aunt.

“How is Daenerys, by the way?”

“She’s great. Her back hurts sometimes but that’s about it. Or she doesn’t say anything. She’s a trooper,” he said proudly.

Catelyn smirked at Jon as he handed her some things from the other box.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re smiling weirdly.”

“I’m happy she’s feeling alright,” she stretched her hand towards Jon to take an old clock from him but he pulled away.

“What?” he repeated once again and stared at her until she spoke.

“Nothing, really. I like her and I’m happy you two seem to be getting along so well. You will tell me when and if anything changes, won’t you?” Cat snatched the clock from his hand.

Jon groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated how well he knew him but this wasn’t her business. Of course she meant well, but he didn’t even know what they had going on. That was theirs to discuss before telling anyone. “You’ll know it before I do,” he said sarcastically.

Cat shook her head playfully. Sometimes he was too much like his mother. “There’s one thing of Lyanna’s I have though. Well, not me. Ned and I,” she remembered then.

“Me?”

She chuckled and put the clock away. “It’s her engagement ring. Your uncle is a bit of an old soul when it comes to that and kept that separately from everything else. He wanted to give it to you when the time is right. So, you know… Whenever you want to see it and take it…”

“Oh… I didn’t know that,” Jon put his hands in his pockets. He gave it a thought. “It can stay with you for now.”

“Of course.”

“So yours goes to Robb, huh?” Jon teased Cat.

“That one is staying with me for now, too.”

Jon just shook his head playfully, knowing in reality his aunt would be happy if Robb and Margaery married.


	13. Friendly confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so happy to read all the lovely comments. I've missed you just as much as you've missed this. xx
> 
> Here we go... A short chapter with my girl Missandei because she was too good for this world.

_May 24th/Week 30_

“Hi,” Dany opened her door.

“Hiiii,” Missandei almost squealed as she hugged her best friend. “Oh my god, your bump!”

“I know, I’ve popped.”

“You look great,” Missandei smiled. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” Dany said as they went in. “So far so good. How are you? I’ve missed you.”

“Busy and tired but fine. I brought a little something from Naath.”

“How was it?”

“Amazing. Way warmer than here,” she chuckled as she starting pulling things out of her bag.

“Missandei, you said a _little_ something.”

“Shut up, will you? You’re my best friend and this kid will be my niece or nephew whether you like it or not.”

Dany chuckled and rolled her eyes. She liked receiving gifts but Missandei had been way too generous. Every time they got together she brought something for the baby.

After the duo went over every single thing Missandei brought back from Naath and she told Dany everything that happened there, Dany wanted to show her the nursery.

“We put the changing table together the other day, the car seat’s right here,” she pointed to the pointed to the seat on the floor, “And you’ve seen the crib in my room already, right?”

“Yeah. It looks great,” the curly-haired woman smiled, scoping the room.

“I need to tidy up a bit and organize all the clothes. We’re just waiting for the stroller to arrive and then I think we’ve got the most basic things covered.”

“We?”

“Jon and I.”

“Right, I know. I just… We can talk frankly, right?” Missandei said.

“Yeah?” Dany chuckled.

“I know it’s none of my business but you’re my best friend so it kind of is. What’s the deal with you two? Are you doing this alone, are you doing it together, are you doing the ‘you get the kid every other weekend’ thing?”

“No, he wants to be involved.”

“I know, I know. What I meant is how is this going to work? Are you two together now or…?”

“No, we’re not together or anything,” Dany replied. “We just… Get along really well,” she smiled. “We’re friends.”

Missandei noticed the smile. She used to call it the stupid smile. “How well are we talking about here? Really good friend or like ‘we’re having sex and basically living together’?”

Dany opened her mouth to reply but then stopped as she realized she didn’t even know that herself. “I…”

The curly-haired woman opened her mouth. “Daenerys Targaryen, spill the tea.”

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you,” she realized. “We’re not sleeping at each other’s or anything like that. But you know… We get along, we basically spend every day together and he talks to the baby. I don’t know,” she stumbled, nervous.

“That’s good, that you get along well.”

“It is,” Dany said unsurely.

“You’re acting weird,” Missandei noticed.

“You just made me think a bit, that’s it.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, it’s nothing big. It’s just… I don’t know what it is.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We kiss. We cuddle... We had sex the other day,” she admitted.

“Daenerys, you _are_ together,” Missandei enthusiastically clapped her hands.

“We are not,” Dany huffed.

“You cuddle and kiss with your baby daddy a _nd_ you had sex. You don’t do that with your other friends, do you?”

“He’s not just the baby daddy,” Dany rolled her eyes. Jon was much more than that. “Besides, it was my fault. Hormones.”

“So, what is he then? I mean, he’s clearly not just a friend,” Missandei eyed her.

“Yeah…” Dany thought about it. “I don’t know.”

“You’re having a baby together.”

“Believe me, I know,” she replied as her baby kicked her uncomfortably. She put her hand on her belly and looked at Missandei who kept quiet. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Missandei.”

“It’s none of my business.”

“I told you when I had sex with him the last time. I think we’re way past something being your or my business only.”

“I just think you’re walking on thin ice here,” Missandei said carefully. “I mean it’s great that you two get along and are mature about this. I think that you out of all people get and appreciate that. Maybe it’s just me because I’m a bit of a control freak but like… How’s this going to work out later? At one point you’re either going to go all in or like… All out.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Ok… I love Jon. I think he’s great but you never know what the future brings. Maybe you find out you’re made for each other. Or maybe in half a year one of you gets a new partner and maybe the spark just dies. Just think about your kid, is what I’m trying to say.”

Dany nodded. “Wow. How bad of a parent am I if a person has to say that to me?” she chuckled nervously.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, I know. You have a point though. Jesus, what was I thinking?” she scratched her forehead. She had promised their daughter would always come first and she was being so selfish.

“Relax. It’s not like you have to decide right now. It’s just something you have to have in mind. Honestly, if this was Drogo or Dario or I’d slap you. You really had the worst taste in men.”

“Not helping.”

“I used past tense for a reason.”

Dany smiled as she rolled her eyes. “I’m just terrified that if we get together it might go to hell… And then it’ll be way worse than it is now. Right now everything’s alright.”

“What does Jon think about it?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Haven’t you talked about it?”

“Yeah, we decided we’re friends. Missandei, we only went to couple of dates before. It’s not like we were in a committed relationship.”

“You also slept together various times. And you had months to know him by now. And you kiss and cuddle. And you had sex again,” she repeated teasingly. “How’s that not a relationship?”

Daenerys stopped for a second, not really knowing how to reply to that. “Everyone has a different definition of what a relationship is. Maybe it is for you. It’s not for me,” she replied abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Arya's birthday party!


	14. If you want to hide it, paint it red

_May 31st/Week 31_

* * *

Dany was driving towards the Stark home. The family almost felt like her own, yet she couldn’t help but be nervous. Jon would obviously be there and she sincerely didn’t know how to act around him. She had been thinking a lot since talking to Missandei and hadn’t come to a conclusion. She also hadn’t seen Jon because he was away on a business trip. He came home yesterday in the afternoon and texted her but she replied she was too tired to do anything.

That was a lie.

She told him she would drive alone later because she had to stay at work longer. It wasn’t a lie, she really had to stay longer but she declined when he said he could wait for her. She simply told him to go to his sister’s birthday party and they’d meet there.

Daenerys pulled to the Stark’s driveway that was crowded with cars. She was thankful they had a large property and consequently a large driveway. She saw Robb’s car and Jon’s parked close by. There were also a couple of cars Dany didn’t recognize. They were probably Arya’s friends’ cars.

She locked her car, walked to the front door and rang the bell.

Seconds later the door opened. “Hi. You don’t have to ring, silly. Step in,” Cat said, hugging her. “How are you? The baby?”

“Great, we’re both great. Growing,” Dany smiled and took off her jacket. She was glad it was Catelyn who opened the door. She was not ready to face Jon alone just yet and Cat’s presence was warm and welcoming.

“Well, you look great as well,” the matriarch said. “I think everyone’s in the living room but there’s food and drinks in the kitchen,” she walked with her to the living room.

“Thanks,” Daenerys smiled.

“Look who I found,” Cat said as they came to the living room.

Everyone greeted Dany and she greeted them back, despite not knowing most of the people. She was happy to see Robb and Margaery and kind of relieved Jon wasn’t there.

“You came,” Arya smiled.

“Of course I came,” Daenerys chuckled. “Happy birthday,” she hugged the youngest Stark.

“Thank you,” Arya beamed and then noticed Dany was taking something out of her purse. “Jon already gave me your gift.”

“I know but I walked pass this store the other day and saw something I thought you would like,” she said, handing her a small package.

“You shouldn’t have. Your gift was more than enough,” Arya said. They had bought her tickets for Harrenhal park. It was similar like most of the amusement parks - with a lot of rides, except they were scarier and more adventurous. Arya had always wanted to go and was really happy when she got two tickets to go there with someone.

“Open it, so I can at least see if you like it,” Dany insisted with a smile as Catelyn stood next to them, curious about the gift Arya was unwrapping. “I know you don’t wear a lot of jewellery but I noticed that you wear that silver necklace sometimes and I thought this would go well with it. It kind of looks like Nymeria plus your karate club is named The Wolves of Winterfell, so…”

Arya tore the wrapping paper and opened the small box. There was a small, simple medallion in it. It looked like an ordinary round one but when she looked closer and under a certain light it had a wolf’s outline on it. “Oh my gosh, I love it,” Arya looked at it in awe. “Thank you, Daenerys,” she hugged her again.

“I think you might officially be her favourite person now,” Catelyn chuckled as she touched Dany’s shoulder and walked away.

“You’re welcome,” Daenerys smiled.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Arya said. “You want to meet my friends?”

“Sure. Let me just go say hi to Robb and Margaery real quick,” she smiled as Arya nodded and went away. When she was about to take a step forward, she recognized a familiar pair of arms around her waist.

“Hi,” Jon smiled when she turned around.

“Hey.”

He went in for a kiss and she turned her head slightly so he kissed her cheek. He thought of that as a bit weird but he understood that she might have felt weird being this public in front of his family. “You alright?”

“Mhm,” she forced a smile. “I was just about to say hi to Margaery and Robb actually,” she pointed with her finger.

“Oh. Ok,” he put his hands in his pockets as he followed her.

* * *

Jon noticed that Daenerys seemed a bit off during the conversation. She was alright when she was talking to Robb or Margaery or anyone else but whenever he’d say something or brush his hand against hers, she’d stiffen. He wondered if he did something wrong or said something that might have upset her. He went over their last few days before his trip and wondered if she had been acting differently then.

He couldn’t remember anything odd happening so he worried if there was something she wasn’t telling him. Was it her? The baby? Her mom? Work?

Jon put his arm around her. Actually, he put it on the couch and didn’t even touch her. She shot him a weird glance. _Hormones,_ he thought finally. Lately she could be so happy and laughing one moment, wailing the other and kissing him 5 minutes later.

“Does anyone want something to drink?” she asked and stood up.

“No, thank you,” Margaery said.

“I’m good,” Robb nodded.

When she started walking away, Jon went after her. He didn’t say anything until they were in the kitchen. “Is everything alright?” he asked.

Dany stopped. “Yes. Everything’s fine.”

“Then why are you acting weird?”

“I’m not acting weird. I came. I wished Arya a happy birthday. I talked with people. What’s weird about that?” she sighed as she poured herself some juice and took a few sips.

Jon took a moment before he spoke up. “You wouldn’t let me kiss you. Or touch you.”

“We’re not alone,” she said coldly.

“Oh,” he said, not buying that for a second. “So let’s kiss now.”

“Stop…” she sighed, putting a hand between them.

“Dany… What’s the matter?”

“Nothing’s the matter,” she said, this time more coldly and sternly. “I have to use the bathroom,” Dany said, walking away. Jon went after her, not ready to let this go.

Arya just came out of the bathroom and Dany walked right in. “Oh, I’ve been looking for you,” Arya said to Jon. “You have to see the medallion Daenerys got me,” she dragged him with her. They almost bumped into Margaery who also seemed to be on her way to the bathroom as well. “Daenerys just went in. You can use mine and Sansa’s upstairs.”

“Thanks,” Margaery smiled and went upstairs.

Once upstairs, Margaery went down the hallway. Sansa’s room was on the right and Robb’s was on the left. As she passed those two rooms, she finally reached Arya’s. Right opposite to Arya’s was Jon’s old room. She went right into Arya’s room and closed the door behind her.

Margaery began to apologize when she saw Sansa was in her panties and a bra. “Oh, I’m sorry, Arya said I could-” she stopped when she saw her body. Her cheek was red and she had marks on her upper arm that could have only been made by fingers.

“Leave!” Sansa yelled.

Margaery closed the door and locked it but stayed inside the bathroom. She might have left Sansa alone for a long time but she couldn’t do it now, not after what she had seen. “Sansa-”

“Don’t tell Robb!”

“Alright, calm down. Sit,” Margaery urged her to sit on the toilet. “Does it hurt?”

“Just if I press on it really hard,” Sansa said, clearly ashamed. The marks weren’t too bad but still, they were marks.

Sansa had two ice packs by the sink. She took one and held it against her cheek. Margaery took the other one and pressed it against her arm.

“Leave. Just don’t tell anyone, please,” Sansa said once more, pleading with her eyes.

“How in the world did you get these?”

“You’re not going to believe me.”

“Why would I not believe you?” Margaery furrowed her brows.

“I’ve been doing this self-defence class thingy. Everyone always teases me I couldn’t even hurt a fly so I thought I’d try. Clearly I’m not made for it,” she sniffled.

Margaery had to chuckle and look down. No, Sansa was definitely not made for fighting. She was gentle and calm and it was true, she couldn’t hurt a fly, let alone a human being.

“I’m fine. You can leave. Just don’t tell anyone because they’ll make fun of me,” the redhead stood up and went to her bedroom. She pulled on a sweater. Margaery went behind her, stepping into her room for the first time in a while. Ste stood underneath the doorframe, not wanting to intrude more than she had to. Her room was bright, tidy and had white furniture. It was the complete opposite of Arya’s darker, tomboy room.

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone,” Margaery crossed her arms. “I’ll see you downstairs?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“Thank you for inviting me,” Daenerys smiled as she touched Arya’s shoulder. “It was fun.”

“I’m glad you came. And again, thanks for the gifts.”

“I’m happy you liked them. Bye,” Dany replied.

“Bye,” Arya smiled as Jon appeared.

“I’ll walk you out,” he said.

They walked to the door. Jon held her jacket so she could put it on. “Thank you,” she said quietly. The silence between them was tense and could be cut with a knife. Daenerys opened her purse and took her car keys out.

“Wait,” Jon said, grabbing her hand. “Dany… What’s wrong?”

Dany swallowed a lump in her throat. The way he said Dany hurt. “Nothing,” she sighed.

Jon looked at her for a while and then closed the front door so they were standing on the porch. “You were acting strange around me. Did I do anything to-”

“No. Gods, no, you did nothing,” she shook her head, feeling guilty now.

“Then what?” he asked and waited for a response. Jon saw how she bit the inside of her lip, clearly not wanting to answer. “You can talk honestly to me.”

“Jon…” Dany sighed. “Just… Let me go, alright?”

“I’m not letting you leave like this.”

“Don’t make this harder.”

“Don’t make what harder?”

“This, between us,” she motioned with her hands.

“This?”

“Yes, this. I don’t know how to call it or what it even is but… We should know, right? We’re going to have a child, for fuck’s sake,” Dany rubbed her forehead.

“Is that what this is all about?”

“Everything is about us,” she said, clearly annoyed. “We should be thinking about our daughter, what to do for her, not for ourselves. We’re being selfish,” she protectively put her hands on her growing belly.

“What are you talking about?” he furrowed his brows. “We’re doing the best we can for her.”

“Are we? Are we really?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just-” she stopped, not even sure what to say. “Maybe we should stop… Doing all of that.”

“Hm,” Jon was able to let out a disappointed sigh. He was clearly confused.

“There’s just a lot going on with this whole situation and I think we should be parents before anything else.”

Jon nodded, obviously taken aback. “If that’s what you want.”

Daenerys looked down, unsure of what to say. This wasn’t easy for her but it’s what was for the best. If she cared about herself only, she’d jump into this relationship but now there was a baby involved and she wouldn’t put her daughter through any kind of obstacles she had to go through. “I’ll call you after the appointment,” she said, referring to her usual monthly ob/gyn check-ups.

Jon’s heart broke a little. “Alright.”

“Bye,” she said, walking to her car.

“You don’t have to leave because of me,” Jon said with a raspy voice, and she turned around. “They’re your family now, too.”

Daenerys bit her lip. She had known the Starks for about half a year and yet they felt more like family like hers ever did, with the exception of her mom. To hear him say that… She wished he wouldn’t have said it and she had to try her best to contain the tears. “Go spend time with your sister. She misses you,” she said and sat in her car. She drove away as fast as possible, feeling her cheeks getting wet.

Her brain knew that was the right thing to do but her heart disagreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hated myself when I was writing this but I'm a sucker for slowburns, so... ;) But I also loved writing more about other characters. Margaery was one of my absolute favourites in Game of Thrones and I adore her to bits!
> 
> On a similar note, would you be interested in reading a "spin off" that would (possibly) have more focus on other characters/couples? I was thinking about writing a few other storylines for certain characters/couples. They'd all fit into the crazy world I sort of invented in my head. I kind of know where each character is headed, what awaits for them and thought it would be fun to maybe put that out there as well. Let me know :) (ps: Jonerys is and always will be my biggest focus)


	15. Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me because I already hate myself.

_June 2nd/Week 31_

* * *

Daenerys dreaded this visit but ultimately, she chose Robb and Margaery, who turned out to be really great people and her friends, over her own egoistical thinking of avoiding Jon. The couple had no clue they weren’t on such good terms anymore and invited them together. Neither Jon nor Dany had the heart or the will to explain so they accepted the invitation. Besides, Robb and Margaery didn’t exactly know to which extent they got along before Arya’s birthday anyway.

Thankfully, all was well. Robb’s charm and Margaery’s openness helped her relax and for a moment she felt like things hadn’t changed a bit. Jon seemed good as well. He was calm, nice, civil and kind as always. Actually, he was too good.

After the apartment tour – which Dany and Jon had already got before it was 100 % complete – the four of them ate dinner, talked, joked and messed around. Daenerys liked how they could mess around one moment, die from laughter the other and then they could discuss anything seriously.

“Have you guys heard how much abuse rates went up the last year?” Margaery said.

Dany nodded. “Read about it and can confirm it in person. One would think we are getting more civilized, open, and ready to talk about it but sadly that’s not the case.”

“I’ve also heard how busy boxing classes are, karate, self-defence, all of that. A guy was talking on the TV the other day and said he’s making so much more money,” Jon took a sip of his beer.

“Glad someone’s profiting from it,” Robb said sarcastically.

“You guys, you have to promise not to tell this to anyone. Especially your family,” Margaery suddenly chuckled.

“What?” Robb looked at her.

“You have to promise!”

“Why are you laughing?” Jon asked.

“I promise,” Dany said confidently. It sounded funny already.

“Yeah,” Jon added.

“Robb, promise. You’re bad with secrets,” the redhead said.

“Ok, ok, promise,” her boyfriend put his arms in the air.

“Your little sister is doing self-defence.”

“I thought karate was enough,” Jon said.

“Why did we have to promise not to tell anyone?” Robb wondered.

“Not Arya, Sansa.”

“What?” Robb almost roared with laughter.

“I swear. She told me the other day. And don’t laugh.”

“Sansa? There’s no way,” Jon shook his head. “She’s not that type of a person.”

“I swear!” Margaery put a hand on her chest. Daenerys was amused by the whole conversation because everyone, except her, was a bit tipsy as well. Besides, she couldn’t imagine Sansa doing anything like that as well.

“When did you find that out?” Robb then asked, seeing she was not joking.

“Arya’s birthday.”

“Are you sure?” Jon then asked, still not really believing what he was hearing. “Sansa?”

“Yes. I even saw the bruises. She’s taking it seriously. And don’t tell her or make fun of her, ok?”

Jon and Robb roared from laughter, imagining Sansa fight in any kind of way. It was just not who she was. She was a stereotypical girl who loved shopping, drinking coffee and nail polish and detested anything violent, rough, dirty or similar.

However, when Dany heard Margaery’s words, she didn’t find it funny anymore. “What sort of bruises?”

“I don’t know. On her hands, her cheek.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes,” Margaery smiled but then her smile dissolved. “Why?”

Dany shook her head. “There’s no way that’s from self-defence.” The guys kept laughing, not hearing her. She nudged Jon. “I’m not joking. There’s no way she got that in self-defence.”

Jon got serious after seeing Dany’s look. “What do you mean?”

“There’s no possible way she got those kind of bruises in self-defence because… It’s impossible. Those classes are way too safe, especially beginner ones.” Dany saw everyone looked at her, not really not knowing what to say or maybe not wanting to believe it. “There’s no way.”

“What are you saying?” Margaery asked.

“I’m saying she lied to you. Someone is hurting her and I don’t want to blame anyone without proof but… I’m pretty sure it’s Joffrey,” she said.

“There’s no way,” Robb chuckled. “The guy is worse than a 5-year old girl.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Jon said.

“Catelyn or Ned would notice, wouldn’t they? We would, too,” Margaery began to wonder. How did she miss this?

“I saw Joffrey and her the other day.”

“What?” Jon turned towards Daenerys.

“They were in the park arguing and I didn’t put much attention to it because every couple argues. I wanted to leave but then I heard what I think was a slap. I didn’t see anything but when I looked at them, her hand was on her face.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jon asked.

“Because I confronted Sansa about it and she said it didn’t happen. And I didn’t _actually_ see it.”

“So it didn’t happen,” Robb said simply.

“Of course it happened, Robb,” Margaery said, realizing everything. She shook her head, thinking how naïve she was.

“We can’t know that for sure.”

“No,” Dany said. “I don’t want to sound patronizing but I work with cases like this every single day and now, putting the pieces together, I’m certain that’s the case.”

“What are we going to do?” Margaery asked, as the apartment was silent for the first time since they were together.

“Beat the crap out the little shit…” Jon suggested.

“That would make you exactly like him or worse…” Dany said softly.

“What do you usually do?” Margaery asked Daenerys. “At work I mean.”

“Call the police, file a report and hope the victim gets an exam so the doctor confirms it… If the victim doesn’t deny the event itself.”

“We can’t go to the police,” Jon said. “At least not without saying anything to Sansa.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Margaery nodded. “Should we tell your parents?”

“No, not without knowing for certain, I think… If it turns out to be false, we’d only create more mess and Sansa’s already not on good terms with them or us,” Jon said.

“It’s not false. She’s getting hurt. And wouldn’t you want to know if it was our child?” Dany asked, slightly annoyed at Jon’s behaviour.

“Maybe Arya knows something? What do you think?” Margaery asked her boyfriend.

“I don’t know. I guess.”

“Call her. Ask,” Margaery insisted.

“Jon should probably do it. Arya trusts him more.”

Margaery rolled her eyes, annoyed at Robb’s disinterest.

Jon glanced between the couple. “I can call her right now.”

“Do it,” Dany urged him.

Arya revealed that she didn’t know anything and was equally shocked as everyone else. She promised not to say anything but she’d be more observant. However, she did say Sansa was wearing long sleeves. Despite living in Winterfell, it was already warm enough to definitely not need a sweater anymore.

“So what do we do? We can’t do this over the phone. But I’m pretty sure she won’t come here or to my apartment,” Jon said, knowing Sansa.

“We’ll have to get to her then,” Daenerys said.

* * *

Jon and Daenerys were walking from Robb and Margaery’s apartment to their cars.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Sansa?” he asked suddenly.

“Because I didn’t think there was anything to tell,” she replied honestly. “If it weren’t true, I’d just cause more drama and she already hates me without that.”

“I thought you out of all people knew it would be way better for her to hate you than for there to be the slightest chance of her having to suffer violence,” Jon said bitterly.

“Jon, I honestly don’t have the will to do this right now,” she rolled her eyes.

Jon groaned and almost chuckled a bit. “Of course. We can only communicate when you’re ready for it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dany stopped and asked, furrowing her brows.

“You should have told me, damn it!” he raised his voice.

Daenerys understood he was angry and wanted to know. Honestly, she knew she screwed up. She should have told him, he was right. However, the way he was speaking in right now wasn’t him. “You’re drunk. I’ll drive you home.”

“Yeah, and now I’m drunk because I’m telling you the truth?”

“I’ll gladly talk to you tomorrow when you sober up.”

Jon shook his head as he unlocked his car.

“Don’t drive like this,” Dany said. He wasn’t that drunk, to be honest, just enough for him to be a bit loud. And enough for her to worry about him driving home.

He got into his car and shut the door, then drove away home.

Daenerys sighed and didn’t know whether she was worried about him or pissed he was acting so irresponsibly.

The next day Jon called her, but she didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Jon, Daenerys, Robb, Margaery and Arya confront Sansa.


	16. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!: If you've had experiences with abuse, you might want to skip this one because it might be triggering.   
> I don't know if I wrote this right because luckily, I don't have any experiences of abuse. This chapter (and the chapters with similar topic) was the one I kept rewriting the most in the whole series because I wanted to be sensitive towards the issue of abuse and how it effects everyone but at the same time I wanted it to be real and raw. I don't know if I did it justice but I tried my best. I just want you to keep in mind that everyone reacts differently and everyone has their own struggles. 
> 
> Also, thank you for being the best readers! I know I might have upset you with my previous chapter but I'm kind of proud of myself for being able to do that ;).

_June 4th/Week 32_

* * *

“You really think we should do this without your parents?” Daenerys asked Arya and Jon as they were waiting for Margaery and Robb, who were late as always.

“No way,” Arya shook her head. “Mom would freak out. Dad would just be worried crazy.”

Daenerys didn’t agree with that part of the plan but since Jon, Robb and Arya all agreed on not telling their parents, she didn’t meddle any more. She already felt pretty useless and had no idea what to say to Sansa or how. Sure, she had experience from work but this was way different. She wasn’t a professional right now. And only now did she understand the other side of it all…

When the couple came over as well, they all went upstairs to talk to Sansa. Jon knocked and entered first, followed by the rest of them.

“Hey,” Sansa greeted him, “What are you-” she stopped, seeing everyone. “What are all of you doing here?” Everyone just stood in her room, not really knowing what to say. “Did something happen?” she furrowed her brows worriedly. “Is it mom and dad?”

“No, everyone’s fine, nothing happened,” Arya replied.

“Ok…” the redhead looked at the five of them. “So… You came to hang out?” She was clearly confused.

Seeing no one was speaking up, Dany decided to. “We came to talk to you.”

If looks could kill, Daenerys would be dead. Clearly the duo never really spoke much and weren’t on best terms. Sansa had no idea why Daenerys would even want to talk to her.

“About what?” she asked carefully.

“You. And Joffrey,” Margaery said.

“Ok, if this is another one of your _he’s not good enough for you_ talks, I have work to do,” she turned to her desk where she had some notes.

“Has he been hurting you?” Jon asked directly.

“What?” Sansa chuckled.

“The bruises the other day-” Margaery began talking but was immediately interrupted by Sansa.

“You said you were not going to say anything,” she said bitterly. “And I already told you, I started doing boxing.”

“I thought you said self-defence.”

“That’s what I meant,” Sansa shrugged it off.

“You’re lying,” Arya said in disbelief, almost like she only started realizing what was going on with her sister now.

“I’m not lying, shut up. I don’t know why you came in here attacking me!”

“We’re not attacking you, we’re just asking. We just want to know you’re ok,” Jon said calmly.

Suddenly, Arya pulled Sansa’s sleeve up and they could all see traces of fingers.

“What are you doing?! Get away!” Sansa yelled on the verge of tears.

“He’s hurting you! What the fuck?!” Arya fought back.

“Ok, ok,” Jon tried to calm down Arya, knowing she could get fiery.

“Sansa, this is not from self-defence or boxing or whatever you claim to be doing. This is from Joffrey, isn’t it?” Margaery asked calmly, stepping forward. “We just want to help. You don’t have to-”

“Fine. It’s from Joffrey. But it’s not what you think. Are you happy now?” Sansa replied confidently.

“What?” Arya asked, not understanding anything. She looked at the others and everyone seemed just as confused.

“If you’re so nosy, it’s from sex. It’s our thing. We like it a bit… Rough.”

“Ugh, ew” Arya said in disgust.

“Jesus Christ,” Robb said, touching his beard. He did not want to know this.

“You asked… Now you know. Happy?”

Everyone just stood in her room, not knowing what to say or how to react. Robb almost got out of the room.

“You’re lying again,” Daenerys said suddenly.

“Sorry?” Sansa asked.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not lying. Why would I lie and tell you about my sex life? Believe me, I had no desire to,” Sansa shrugged it off.

“Because you know very well we wouldn’t ask questions. They’re your family so they won’t but we’re not family. We don’t get along. So I will ask questions. How exactly did you get the bruises on your arms? And on the cheek? And Margaery said you didn’t have any on your legs. That’s interesting because I think the legs play quite a role in sex,” Daenerys said then, connecting the dots.

“If you really think I’m going to answer all these questions, you’re wrong.”

“I know you won’t because you don’t have the answers. The other day in the park he hit you, right?”

Sansa widened her eyes and quickly glanced to her siblings.

“Don’t worry about them. They know about it already.”

“I’m not doing this,” Sansa laughed, reaching for her earphones.

“Yes, you are,” Dany got a hold of the earphones. “You don’t have to do it with me. We’ve known each other for weeks. You don’t care about me. You don’t trust me. You can, but you don’t have a single reason why you should. But _they_ are your family. They’re here because they care, they love you and want the best for you. And it’s the three of them plus Margaery who you’ve known for years. They’re not bluffing. They’re not here because they don’t have anything better to do. Everyone is here because they care.”

“Have you finished your little speech?!” Sansa asked, her voice breaking, and Dany didn’t say anything. “Good. Now you can get the hell out!” she yelled.

“Now I’ve had it,” Jon raised his voice. “I don’t appreciate how you talk to the three of us but let’s say we don’t care that much because we’re family and at the end of the day, everything will still be fine between us. But you’ve been treating Margaery like a piece of shit the last couple of months and now Daenerys?! She has no reason to be here! No reason at all. I wouldn’t even be mad if she slapped you right now because you’re acting like a spoiled brat!”

“Jon…” Daenerys said, noticing that Sansa began crying.

“No, it’s true. I’m tired of trying to help you and be nice to you when all you do is yell and blame us for everything. And I don’t care, yell at me, ok?! But you for sure won’t yell at the mother of my child!”

Sansa was bawling right now and as much as Daenerys appreciated Jon standing up for her, this was not the time or the place and definitely not the way. Right now, Sansa needed help, not yelling. “Let’s step out for a minute,” she said softly, pulling him by his hand. Judging from Arya’s expression, this was a whole new Jon.

Closing the door, Dany let go of Jon’s hand. She had honestly never seen him like this. He was always so calm and put together. This was the first time she had seen him this angry. Well, he was also angry the other day but this seemed a level higher.

“I swear to god, that girl is crossing lines-” he walked mindlessly across the hallway.

“I know. But I’m fine. I’m a big girl. I can handle it,” she smiled. “She’s trying to push us all away because she doesn’t want to tell us the truth. She’s embarrassed, she’s scared, she doesn’t want us to do any of this. Don’t let her push you away. I know she may seem like a terrible person right now, but she needs you.”

Jon leaned on the wall and nodded. He knew that. Still, the anger that has been building inside of him had to have come out eventually.

Suddenly the door opened and Robb stormed out, followed by Margaery calling his name. Jon and Daenerys were confused but Margaery just sighed and went back in.

“I can be the bad cop,” Daenerys said softly. “If you need me to be, I will be. I’m used to this. And I’m not as emotionally involved as you all are.”

“No, I’ll do it,” he said, going back in.

She followed him and found Sansa crying on the bed with Margaery by her side. Arya was standing next to Sansa’s dresser with her arms crossed, looking worried and disgusted at the same time.

“It was only one time. He won’t do it again. I know it. You don’t have to worry,” Sansa cried.

“Sansa, the bruises are worse than the last time I saw you. They’re new. And even if it was a one-time thing, it would still be wrong,” Margaery said patiently. From that, Jon and Daenerys at least got the confession that indeed, Joffrey was violent.

Jon kneeled in front of his sister and pulled back his hair. “What do you want to do?”

“Nothing. It won’t happen again,” Sansa insisted while she cried. “He’s working on it. He’s sorry.”

“The guy’s a douche,” Arya said bitterly. It was the truth but it was not something Sansa was ready to hear just yet.

“He’s changing! He’s trying. Why can’t you believe me? People change!”

Arya shook her head. “I’ll go find Robb,” she said quietly.

Jon stood back up, not knowing what to say, honestly. The fact that she confessed it was happening was good. Everything else was not.

“If he’s working on it, that’s good,” Dany said, though she didn’t really believe it for some reason. “But you can’t be with him while he’s still hurtful.”

“I love him. And he loves me.”

“You don’t hurt the people you love. At least not intentionally,” Margaery said.

“We should have called Catelyn and Ned,” Jon almost whispered.

“What? No! Don’t call them,” Sansa shook their head. “They can’t find out. Please, Jon, please!”

Jon looked at his sister. “What am I supposed to do? Go home like nothing happened? Either you break it off or I’ll call them myself.”

Sansa just cried, not knowing what to do or what to say at this point. The room was filled with silence, except from Sansa’s sobs.

“Robb!” Everyone could suddenly hear Arya scream and the front door shutting loudly.

“What the fuck?” Margaery looked through Sansa’s window and saw Joffrey’s car. “Shit,” she ran downstairs.

The trio that remained also looked outside and Sansa was the first to run downstairs, followed by Jon. Running was not really an option for Dany anymore but she hurried down as well. When they got out, Robb was holding Joffrey by his collar. Arya and Margaery were standing next to him, trying to let him let go.

“Robb, stop,” Margaery said.

Jon ran to the group and got in between Joffrey and Robb, pushing Robb away. “Robb, back off. Right now.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Joffrey yelled. Luckily, that’s all he did because he apparently didn’t have the balls to fight anyone else but his girlfriend.

“Are you alright?” Sansa ran to his side.

Joffrey pushed her away coldly. “He’s a lunatic! Your family is crazy!”

“You’re crazy for hitting her!” Arya yelled.

“No wonder when she’s crazy like all of you!”

“What did he just say? What did you just say?!” Robb yelled, trying to push Jon away.

“Stop it, all of you!” Sansa yelled.

“You need to go, right now,” Dany said to Joffrey.

“No, wait!” Sansa said.

“Get away from me!” Joffrey yelled and Daenerys pulled Sansa to her side. The man sat into his car and drove away.

“He’s insane!” Robb yelled as Jon let him go. “We should call the police on him!”

“No!” Sansa said.

“And tell him what? You grabbed him by the collar and wanted to beat him up?” Margaery rolled her eyes.

“Let’s go inside,” Daenerys suggested calmly.

Once inside, everyone got back to Sansa’s room. “Sansa, you have to end this, you really do,” Jon said.

“But I love him,” she cried, gasping for air.

“He clearly doesn’t love you,” Arya said. “You’re supposed to be the smart one. Be smart.”

“No, I can’t,” she continued gasping for air and coughing.

“I know it seems like you can’t and you’re going to be miserable in the beginning but can you really see yourself with someone who hits you every time he gets angry? Or every time something isn’t like he wants it to be?” Margaery said. “You’re either dating someone to stay with them forever or to break up with them. And he isn’t the forever material.”

“I can’t breathe,” Sansa coughed again.

“Are you alright?” Jon asked.

Sansa shook her head.

“I’m going to get you some water,” Jon said, walking out.

“Someone open the window,” Daenerys said, sitting beside Sansa on her bed. “Look at me.” Her first thought was panic attack.

“I don’t feel g-,” Sansa managed to say before she fainted.

* * *

Luckily, Sansa woke up after a few seconds. She got overwhelmed and as soon as she calmed down and drank some water, she was feeling much better.

“Mom and dad are probably going to be home soon. You can leave, I’m fine,” she said after minutes of deafening silence.

“Are you sure?” Jon asked.

“I’m fine, really. I know what you said was right…” she confessed. “I think I just need to sleep on it,” Sansa said.

Margaery stepped forward and hugged Sansa. “Call, ok?”

Sansa just nodded as everyone slowly left her room and went downstairs.

“Keep an eye on her, will you?” Jon said to Arya, side-hugging her.

“Yeah, don’t worry,” she agreed.

“I should be going,” Dany said to everyone. “Call me if I can help in any way. Bye,” she went out.

“You two are so weird,” Arya said after Daenerys left.

“We? Why?” Jon said defensively.

“Not you, them,” Arya looked at Robb and Margaery.

Robb just rolled his eyes.

“You acted like Sansa wasn’t your sister. And your girlfriend acted like she was. Not that the latter is a bad thing,” Arya looked at Margaery. She might not have been Margaery’s biggest fan, but she knew she wasn’t a bad person, far from it.

If looks could kill, Robb would have killed Arya right now.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s the truth.”

“You know very well why Sansa and I aren’t speaking.”

“I understood it very well up until today. Has nothing changed in that brain of yours? How can you be so proud when she’s clearly not in a good place?”

“Arya, this is between Sansa and I.”

“I think it also includes Margaery but she isn’t acting like a child.”

“I’m not in the mood for this,” he said. “We have to go anyways.”

Arya just crossed her arms, not saying anything, as the couple left.

“She can be so annoying,” Robb said when they were getting in the car.

“She can but she was right…”

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t say a word in there.”

“Well, I’m sorry you had to be here.”

“You know that’s not why I meant,” she sighed. “I love Sansa like she was my sister. And I know you love her too. Why didn’t you say anything? You clearly care since you almost killed Joffrey.”

“Of course I care. But I think all of you said the right words already.”

“Robb, she’s your sister. She doesn’t care how many times we say he’s not the right guy. She cares that we’re there and support her.”

“Was I not there?” Robb asked.

“Yeah, of course, you stood there amazingly,” she rolled her eyes as she looked out the window.

“How can you all be so damn annoying?” he sighed.

“I’m sorry?!”

“I don’t know why suddenly Arya and you ganged up on me and told me I should have knelt before Sansa, or what?”

“See, this here is what drives me mad! How can you be so proud and stubborn and not see what’s going on with your own sister?”

“I know very well what’s going on with her. I just don’t know why suddenly everyone is acting like she wasn’t behaving like a spoiled brat for the last couple of years.”

“So you’re saying she’s to blame?”

Robb sighed. “Of course not. But come on… Ever since she started dating him she’s been making bad decisions.”

“You said it yourself. Ever since she started dating _him_.”

“So now he’s to blame for everything she said? Even when he was at home and not with her?”

Margaery figured it out suddenly. “Robb, you’re not acting like this because of the things she said to me, are you?”

“No.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” she said quietly.

“I’m not.”

“You are. Yeah, the things she said were far from nice and I’m not saying she isn’t responsible for what she said but so what? Right now that doesn’t matter. She’s had it worse.”

“So you’re saying it doesn’t bother you?” he asked, trying to provoke her.

“No. For fuck’s sake Robb, she was 16 when she said that. Remember yourself at 16? Did you not do anything wrong?”

“I did plenty. But I never insulted anyone like that.”

“Why do you even feel insulted? I should feel insulted and terrible and instead I’m trying to help your sister while you whine about the past.”

Robb just sighed and shook his head as he drove. Margaery rolled her eyes and looked out. She couldn’t understand how he could be so stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: A whole lot of Jonerys.


	17. Turning page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! AM! SO! EXCITED! ABOUT! THIS! CHAPTER!  
> This was so fun to write. I won't say more.
> 
> (Oh, I will say that the title of this chapter is Turning page, because the song with that title by Sleeping at last was such a big inspiration for all of this. If you have some spare time, you should definitely listen to it.)

_June 5th/Week 32_

* * *

Daenerys was standing in front of Jon’s door. Back at home it seemed like a good idea to apologize about everything. She knew she shouldn’t have ended things like that. She shouldn’t have ended them at all. But she was mad scared and the hormones were not helping, not that she was making an excuse for herself. However, he was to blame as well. He acted terribly and irresponsibly the other day.

They had only heard from each other when they all went to talk to Sansa and they talked there. Things seemed better than after dinner at Margaery and Robb’s but awkward nevertheless.

Honestly, Jon had taken so many first steps and she felt like this one was hers to take.

She took a deep breath and thought about walking away. Why was she even doing this? If Jon wanted the same thing, he would have said something, wouldn’t he? Ultimately, she rang the bell. As Dany heard footsteps approaching, she was getting more and more nervous.

“Hey,” she said with uncertainty as he opened the door.

His smile dissolved into a serious frown when he saw her. “Hi?” he said, surprised.

“Honey?” A familiar woman’s voice was heard from his apartment.

Dany furrowed her brows and realized in a second that she shouldn’t have come here. “Oh, I’ll just-”

“Daenerys,” Jon said.

“It’s fine,” she faked a smile and left in a hurry.

“Dany!”

God, she was stupid. So, so, stupid... Why was she even angry or sad about this? Jon was the child of her baby but he was not hers. She made that very clear on Arya’s birthday and that was for the best.

However, she still felt down. How could he have found someone so soon?

* * *

Dany found herself crying on the sofa when someone rang at the door. She ignored it. Whoever this was, it could wait. She was not going to answer the door right now. Not in this state.

The door rang two more times before the person knocked. Then she thought she heard a voice but she couldn’t tell because she was sobbing. She calmed down and listened.

“Daenerys.”

_It was him._

“Dany.”

_I hate how Dany only sounds good when it comes from him._

“Please, open. I know you’re in there.”

Dany rolled her eyes. Why was he here? What did he want? Make some dumb excuses about something he shouldn’t even be apologizing about? She leaned back.

But then she startled when she heard the door open. “What are you doing here?” she asked, more surprised and embarrassed than angry. She quickly wiped her tears.

“You should keep your door locked,” he said quietly with his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway.

“Yeah... I should,” she almost whispered.

As Jon approached her, he saw her face. “Have you been crying?”

“No,” she tried to say almost with a laugh but she knew she failed terribly.

“That was-”

“Jon, you don’t have to explain. We’re both grown people and we can do whatever we want. It’s fine.”

“I want to explain,” he insisted. “That was Gilly, Sam’s girlfriend. We were expecting Sam, that’s why she said ‘honey’ when I opened the door. She thought it was him.”

Daenerys suddenly felt so stupid. Although she hadn’t met Gilly, she had met Sam. And Sam showed her a video of little Sam once – that’s how they called their son – who was playing with Gilly. _That’s why the voice seemed so familiar._ “As I said, it’s not about you and it’s fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know?” he chuckled and sat down.

“Jon, I’m really not in the mood-”

“I am. You looked hurt when you heard Gilly’s voice.”

“You don’t have to tell me how I felt,” Dany replied defensively.

“Well, someone has to! Do you even know how you feel? Or do you lie to yourself as well?”

“I know very well how I feel,” she spitted/spat back.

“Great. How _do_ you feel?”

“Pissed because you entered my apartment and are giving me a lecture about myself. Apparently I don’t know myself now, or my feelings.”

“Interesting,” Jon nodded.

“Jon, what do you want? Why did you come here? To anger me? To tell me everything that’s wrong with me? What?” Dany threw her hands in the air.

“I came here to explain, which I did, and to apologize,” Jon said calmly. “I shouldn’t have let you go like that. And I should have dropped by after the dinner the other day. I suck at confrontation.”

“I’m fine. And she’s fine as well. We’re both fine,” Dany said, this time as calmly as Jon did. She put her hand on her belly. God, it was so hard staying angry at him, especially after he apologized for the one thing that bothered her. And it shouldn’t even be bothering her after what she said.

Jon nodded, relieved, and clasped his hands together. A moment of silence passed between the duo before they proceeded speaking again. “Anyway, I was acting like a moron,” he concluded silently. He waited for her to say something. Anything. But she didn’t. “I’ll go now.”

“No, don’t go!” Dany grabbed his hand and then let it go. “I mean, unless you have somewhere to be.”

“Ok,” Jon agreed, a bit surprised with her reaction but glad about it.

“I came to your apartment because I wanted to apologize too. I should have answered your phone. And I should have told you about Sansa. I should have known better. And I would never not want you to be in our daughter’s life. She’s your daughter just as much as she is mine and she has nothing to do with what’s going on between us,” she said, gazing from Jon to her still growing belly.

“What _is_ going on between us?” Jon questioned.

“I- I don’t know.”

“One day we’re fine, the next one we’re kissing, the next one we’re just friends again, then we’re arguing, then we’re not talking... What are we, Dany?” he asked, confused himself.

“I don’t know, I just- I’m unsure of so many things right now. I love us as we are and I’d hate to screw anything up,” she admitted.

“Then let’s not screw this up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know what we are either. All I know is that these past couple of months were hectic but you turned them into something completely different. It feels weird not talking to you. It feels weird not receiving at least one _“funny animal”_ video a day from you. It feels weird not eating toast every day and it even feels weird not drinking tea every evening. Dany, you’ve turned my life upside down and this may sound crazy but I can’t imagine spending my life without-”

“Don’t say it,” Daenerys shook her head. She looked him in the eyes. “Please, don’t say it. Once you say it, it will become real. And once it’s real... We can’t screw up something that’s not real.”

“What makes you think we’ll screw up?” he scooted closer.

“Jon, look how all of this started.”

“Why does any of that matter? When you’re reading a book, do you remember the beginning or the end?”

Daenerys paused. “I don’t want the end. I don’t want _us_ to end,” she swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Me neither. Never.”

“Jon, if we screw up...” she put a hand on his cheek and he put his on top.

“But what if we don’t?”

“Then I’d be the happiest woman alive,” she smiled.

“In that case I’ll fight for that. Will you?”

Dany looked away and bit her lip, then back at Jon. Her head was telling her one thing but her heart was telling her another. Looking at Jon’s eyes, she knew she had to choose her heart this time. That’s what she had been doing ever since she met him and she was sincerely happy with her life. She leaned in and kissed him. Nervously at first, although they had kissed before, but as soon as she felt Jon kissing her back it felt like the right thing. Those kisses before felt good, of course. This time everything clicked. It was like coming home after being away for a long time. She felt safe and right where she belonged.

“I think you got your answer,” Daenerys said as their lips parted.

“Mhm,” Jon said. “Maybe I want it again,” he smirked, “Just to be sure.”

Before he could blink, she kissed him again. This time even more passionately, even more confidently.

As they broke off the kiss, Jon opened his eyes and noticed tears welling up in Daenerys’s eyes. “Is something wrong?” he worried.

“Can you forgive me?” she asked.

“Only if you can forgive me.”

Dany nodded and hugged him tightly. She closed her eyes and took in the moment. She wanted to feel like this forever – safe, peaceful, happy. She wanted to remember everything about this. His smell, his soft shirt, his curls, how their bodies fit together. “Just promise me that no matter what, you’ll be here for her. Even if we don’t work out and don’t talk anymore.”

“That won’t happen but I promise,” he kissed her on top of her head. “Why do you think of the worst? Don’t you think I would have already ran away if I wanted to?”

“I don’t know,” Daenerys shook her head. “I guess… Never mind.”

“I may suck at confrontation but you suck at expressing your feelings. Talk,” he encouraged her with a smile.

She smiled back and sniffled. “I already told you my dad left when I was little, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never told this to anyone because it’s… Weird and totally unreasonable. But I never wanted that to happen to my kid. I never wanted to put myself into a position where my partner would leave and never take a look back on our child. That’s why… I guess I never fully committed to any of my relationships. I mean, I tried the first time, I poured my soul out and got nothing in return so I never really tried or even wanted to try after that. Leaving before things started to get too serious was way easier. Selfish but easier,” she said and looked at him. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Jon replied. It’s like he got the final puzzle to Dany’s actions when she told him that. “It’s real if you feel like that. And I get it, now that you’ve told me that. Things in our childhoods shape us into the people we are now.”

“I don’t want you to think I don’t want this to work. I do, I really do. I have never ever in my life wanted anything to work out as much as I wish we do. I just… I have a really hard time telling someone something really exciting because I think they won’t be half as excited as I am and will dismiss me. And I have even a harder time expressing something painful because I feel like I might be a burden. My mom was great. She was the best. Still is. But when they divorced, she was really down and sad in the beginning and I just didn’t want to tell her anything bad to make her feel worse. I guess I still do that.”

“That’s not good. You’ll explode one day,” Jon smiled sadly, caressing her hair.

“I know,” she sighed. “I do explode occasionally. That’s just a warning. But I’m working on it. I hope I am.”

“I’m glad you told me because I don’t want you to feel like I don’t want to hear about anything good or anything bad. I want to know about every single video that makes you smile and every single things that annoys the crap out of you.”

“Can I start with your calmness that is mostly really nice but sometimes it really isn’t?” she chuckled.

“I know,” he rubbed his beard guiltily. “I can be phlegmatic to a point people think I don’t care. But I do.”

“Good. Actually, why don’t we make a pact?”

“A pact?”

“Yeah. You call me out when I’m keeping things to myself and I’ll call you out on your potential _I don’t care for anything_ behaviour,” she offered her hand.

“Deal. But a handshake? Really?” he laughed, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to read your comments. A big shout out to Lillian81. You saw right through Dany and had it figured it out ;)
> 
> On a more unpleasant note ... I had to delete some of the comments. Why?   
> 1\. The characters in the description are written there for a reason. If you don't like any of them, don't read this. It's that simple.  
> 2\. I get that you don't like certain characters. I really do. But that's no reason to wish someone anything ill. Despite being "just characters" I will never support anyone endorsing any kind of violence/bullying. I'm a grown adult and it doesn't really affect me but I know some of you reading this are way younger and could possibly by affected by this A LOT. This is not a place for hatred. And to be more specific, this is not a place for any Dany stans vs. Sansa stans fights.  
> And don't get me wrong. I like your opinions on this story/storyline/actions of certain characters, even if you think it's crap. But there's a respectful and a constructive way to put it, which most of you do. Pouring your frustrations out is not ok.
> 
> I hope you understand. xx


	18. wmn pwr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to publish the recent chapter and read your comments on it. I've been living for that moment!   
> I wondered a lot how to proceed from there because I didn't want the story to be like... ok now they're good and fast forward a few weeks for them to have the baby. But I also didn't want to post a bunch of filler chapters. So yeah... I think we still have 4 chapters to go if I don't change my mind on anything. 
> 
> If you haven't guessed by the title yet, this one has a lot of lady love in it. I did manage to sneak in some Jonerys and some angst, however, he he!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter might be triggering for some (sexual abuse), so please skip the part that's written in italics if you think that might affect you in any way.

_June 20th/Week 34_

* * *

“Should we put this here,” Catelyn motioned the sign with her arm and then moved it literally half an inch to the left, “Or here?”

“Mom, you literally didn’t even move it,” Sansa crossed her arms.

“Like this or like this?” Catelyn insisted as Sansa huffed.

“To the right,” Missandei pitched in and Sansa was extremely grateful. She was amused and happy about everyone organizing and prepping everything but sometimes her mom could exaggerate with these things.

The last two weeks have been hectic and terrible but it was slowly getting better. She didn’t really feel at place being here because she barely spoke to Daenerys. And when she did… She didn’t feel like she belonged here but at the same time felt like she should do this for Jon if not for Daenerys. And at least she was occupied and not thinking about Joffrey.

Everyone was kind of doing their own thing. Catelyn and Missandei were putting on a sign that said baby shower. Arya and Irri sort of clicked and were putting up balloons all over the apartment while Rhaella was prepping the food. This was the first time Sansa met Dany’s friends and her mom but they clicked instantly. All three of them were really nice and talkative and Sansa could see the clear visual and personality resemblance between Rhaella and Daenerys.

“I put the gifts all in one place. Is there anything else I can do?” Margaery asked, making sure all the bigger gifts were neatly placed.

“Catelyn and I were thinking of putting the smaller presents in the nursery, so they’ll be extra surprised even we leave. I’ll come help you in a bit, I’m almost done here,” Rhaella said. They had bought some presents for the baby and put them in the living room but decided to wrap some smaller ones as well and hide them in the nursery for Dany and Jon to find later.

“I’ll help. I don’t have anything else to do,” Sansa offered, only then realizing that she may have sounded a bit rude. Margaery just smiled, grabbed a few and went to the nursery. Sansa took the rest and followed her. When she entered the nursery, she saw Margaery placing the gifts in certain places. She put one on the cupboard, the other on the changing table, a third one on the window shelf. This was the first time she was in Daenerys’s apartment and the first time she was in the nursery. She had to admit that looking at every single baby thing made her sort of excited to meet this baby.

“Where should we put the rest?” Margaery asked. “Is opening the drawers too intrusive?”

“We’re already in her apartment without her knowing, so…”

“Point taken,” Margaery said as she opened a drawer for Sansa to put one present in.

They kept hiding the presents in silence. Sansa felt like the tension could be cut with a knife on one hand, but on the other being alone with Margaery felt relieving and just as good as it did before everything happened.

“How have you been?” Margaery asked.

“Fine.”

“Yeah? Has he been… Bothering you?”

“No,” Sansa lied and smiled. Thankfully she was a great liar. She didn’t have the heart to tell Margaery she had seen Joffrey for one last time.

_Sansa walked down the street, looking back just in case Arya was following her. In the last couple of days, her younger sister had proven to not be so annoying. She was extremely attentive and really tried to get along. But she was also very suspicious every time Sansa left the house. She hadn’t seen Joffrey since Robb almost punched him. She just liked going out for runs in the evening like she used to. Arya was convinced something was up and actually “accidentally” went roller blading in the same direction Sansa went._

_Today would be the last time they met. The last couple of days without seeing him and actively thinking about their relationship made her realize that her family was right. Joffrey was not for her. At least not now. He had to work on himself and then she’d maybe reconsider. However, they were together for a long time and she loved him. It seemed fair to explain things, to leave things clear. That’s why after he begged to see her, she finally agreed._

_Sansa saw his car and took a deep breath. She was sure of what to say and do but it was still hard. She still cared about him. She knew that if he solved his own issues, he could be a great guy._

_“Hey,” she sat down in the car._

_“Hi,” he tried to kiss her but she moved so instead of her lips, he kissed her cheek. “I missed you.”_

_“I think we have a lot to talk about,” she said._

_“Yeah,” Joffrey agreed. “The lake?” he asked._

_“Sure,” she nodded. The lake had always been their spot. At evenings it was almost pitch dark and you could really be alone there and talk about everything without any interruptions._

_Today was no different. Once they got there, they got out of the car and sat on a nearby bench._

_“I think I should start first,” Joffrey suggested. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve not been my best. Hitting you and-” he got a lump in his throat. “I’m sorry. I know I can’t take it back. I would if I could. But I hope you can forgive me.”_

_“I forgive you,” she nodded, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_“You are too good for me,” he squeezed her hand. “I love you.”_

_This was harder than she thought. “I’ve been thinking.”_

_“About?” he asked, kissing her neck._

_“About us,” she pushed him away slightly._

_“What about us?” he continued kissing her._

_It was hard to think, let alone talk. “Joffrey,” she pushed him away once more. “I don’t think this is working,” she said sincerely._

_Joffrey stopped. “What?”_

_“I don’t think we are working right now. Maybe when-”_

_Joffrey stood up and put his hands on his head. “Wow.”_

_“I’m sorry. I do love you but I don’t think this is working out… This is not healthy for either of us.”_

_“I should have known,” he nodded his head slightly. “I’m never enough. For my dad, for my mom, you, no one.”_

_“Don’t say that,” Sansa stood up. She knew Joffrey’s dad was a drunk jerk. His mom was… Not a nice woman either. “We can revisit this. But you need to get better and I need to get better."_

_Joffrey nodded once more and this time Sansa noticed he was crying. It almost broke her because she had never seen him like this. “Joffrey… I’m sorry. But I think it’s for the best.”_

_“I still love you.”_

_“I know,” she said quietly._

_Joffrey suddenly hugged her and she couldn’t remember the last time he did that. She hugged him back. This was so hard. Suddenly he kissed her and she had to kiss him back. Despite everything, she was still in love. They were kissing more and more passionately before Sansa broke it up. “We shouldn’t…”_

_“One last time?” Joffrey proposed, groping her butt and trying to pull her shirt up._

_“Joffrey, no…”_

_“Come on,” he insisted, pressing her on a tree. He managed to pull up her shirt somehow and pull down her pants._

_“Joffrey,” she kept saying but without any luck. It’s like she froze. A part of her enjoyed it immensely and another part kept screaming inside her, unable to do anything. This was wrong._

_When she came home that evening, she felt embarrassed and confused and ugly and weak. She hadn’t processed what just happened._

“I’m sorry about what I said back then…” she started, noticing Margaery was looking at her. “I never should have said what I said,” Sansa paused. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. That’s long forgotten.”

“Are you sure?” Sansa frowned.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she chuckled and hugged Sansa. Sansa hugged her back, remembering how kind Margaery was. She tightened her grip around her, happy that she had her friend back. Sansa had always adored Margaery, even before Robb and her started dating. She always appreciated how kind, yet sincere she was. She was fun to hang around with and felt like an older sister to her. She was someone who Sansa trusted immensely and could talk about everything with.

“Robb probably won’t be this forgiving,” Sansa said later.

“He’ll forgive you. He’ll just give you a hard time about it because he is your brother and they’re supposed to always be right and do I don’t know what,” Margaery motioned dramatically with her hand, knowing all too well how it was to have a brother, despite having a younger one. And honestly, Sansa was right. Robb was a tough nut.

“Yeah, well, he was right.”

“And he’ll be smug about it, I’m sure,” Margaery laughed. Her lightness even made Sansa feel lighter about this whole situation. She missed feeling this light-hearted and carefree.

“They’ll be here in a minute. They just parked the car. Come, quickly!” Arya almost shouted at them from the door and then ran back to the living room.

* * *

“Everything alright?” Daenerys asked as Jon sighed after reading something on his phone.

“Hm? Yeah. It’s just someone from work about that project I was telling you about,” he said as the light turned green and he put away his phone.

“I thought you told me you were done with it.”

“That’s what I thought as well.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll work out,” she smiled, caressing his hand.

“Yeah,” he nodded with a smile. “Should we go to your place?”

“We can but yours is way closer,” she furrowed her brows.

“It’s messy. Trust me, you don’t want to be there.”

“Jon, I think out of the two of us, I’m the messy one. Besides, I miss Ghost,” she said. He was acting so weird... As she looked out the car, she saw he drove past his apartment. Although she didn’t mind going to her place, she found it odd.

They drove in silence, the tension obvious. “Do you want to order some food?” Dany asked. “I’m starving.”

“Ahh, I’m not really hungry,” Jon said as he parked the car.

“Alright... Well, I’m ordering myself Chinese.” She took the phone out of her purse.

“Wait,” Jon said quickly, almost scaring Dany. “Maybe I’ll have some too. Wait till we get inside so I check what they have.”

“You always order the same thing, Jon,” she chuckled as they got out of the car. “Why are you acting so weird?” she asked him.

“I’m not acting weird.”

“Yeah, you are,” she furrowed her brows. She had never seen him like this. “Is something the matter? You’ve been acting strange ever since this morning when we left.”

“Nothing’s the matter. Everything is fine,” he said calmly as they entered the building.

“Jon-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, but that-”

“Then I’m telling you that everything is fine,” he said, typing something on his phone.

She rolled her eyes. Clearly, something was going on. “I’d believe you if you at least said it while looking at me, not at your phone,” she said, frustrated. She was glad that the elevator doors opened as soon as she pressed the button.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and put his phone away and put his hands on her hips. “All gone.”

“Just leave me alone,” Daenerys said. She was hungry, she was huge and she didn’t need anyone hugging her because all she wanted to do was to sit down on the couch and relax.

“Fine,” Jon said, feeling guilty. He did kiss her however and she couldn’t help but return the kiss. Despite everything, she loved him.

She opened her purse and started looking for her keys. “I’m sorry I’m so cranky. I’m annoyed by myself, you must find me... And where the hell are my keys?” she huffed as they exited the elevator.

“What? Don’t apologize,” Jon stopped her. He knew she has been quite emotional lately and he really didn’t want her to cry. “You’re amazing and once you get home and eat, you’ll feel much better.”

“Not if I don’t find the keys,” she smiled appreciatively at him but still struggled to find the keys. “Where did I put them?” she stopped in front of the apartment.

“I got it,” he said, opening the door, which was obviously unlocked.

“What-” she tried to ask but then saw familiar faces in her apartment all screaming surprise. There were pink and blue balloons and decorations everywhere.

“What? Oh my god!” Dany almost squealed, covering her mouth. This was an actual surprise baby shower. Missandei was there, even Irri came, Sansa and Arya, Catelyn, Margaery and- “Mom?” she furrowed her brows.

“Surprise,” Rhaella smiled and hugged her daughter. “It’s so good to see you.”

“When did you get here? How-”

“Jon had to get you out early and steal your keys and leave them under the doormat so I could come in along with the others and get things ready.”

“You knew about this?” Dany turned towards Jon.

“He was the one who got us all together,” Irri came forward and hugged her friend. “You chose well,” her friend teaser her. Gosh, she hasn’t seen her in ages!

“That’s why you were acting so strange! And I gave you such a hard time about it,” she then looked at him, feeling guilty.

“Yeah, yeah, poor Jon,” Arya said sarcastically.

“Relax, eat, laugh, enjoy,” Jon said to Dany. “And don’t teach the baby any stupid things,” he warned Arya, making everyone laugh.

“You’re going?” Dany whispered to Jon as the girls scattered across the room.

“Yes. This is all for you. I’m having the guys over at my place,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she kissed him before he left, feeling utterly grateful and loved.

* * *

Daenerys found herself enjoying her baby shower a lot. All of the women she appreciated the most were here, the atmosphere was relaxed, yet fun, and everything looked perfect. She was glad to be showered with all this attention – not because she lacked it but because this seemed like a nice way to symbolically say goodbye to her life before the baby and slowly welcome a new part of her life with their daughter. Although most goodbyes were sad, this one wasn’t. She was looking forward to embrace a completely new role.

“These cupcakes are to die for,” Margaery said as she plopped down next to Daenerys, Sansa and Arya on the sofa. “Want one?”

“No, thank you. I already ate a bunch of them and anytime I eat something sweet the baby kicks like crazy,” she smiled and put her hand on her belly. “See, this is what I’m talking about.”

Margaery smiled as she looked at Daenerys’s belly. “Can I?”

“Sure,” Dany replied. She knew some women hated other people caressing their belly but she didn’t mind. Sharing those magical movements with someone made it even better. Besides, Margaery was becoming one of her closest friends.

“That’s strong,” Margaery was surprised.

“Yeah, my organs agree.”

“I can’t wait to have kids,” Sansa commented, surprising everyone. Arya almost choked on her cupcake.

“Yes, you most certainly can,” Cat said, passing by. “Daenerys, we were thinking of guessing the sex. What do you say?”

“Go for it,” Dany smiled, motioning with her hand. She shared a look with Sansa who was looking at her strangely for some reason.

“Girl!” Arya said immediately and put a pink paper in the shape of a balloon on the board.

“How are you so sure?” Dany wondered aloud. Jon hadn’t told her, had he?

“I don’t know. Sixth sense?”

“I’m thinking a boy,” Rhaella said. “You’re just way different than I was when I was pregnant with you.”

“I agree with your mom,” Missandei said.

“How do you know how she looked when she was pregnant with me?” Daenerys teased her.

The curly haired woman just chuckled in amusement.

“2-1 for boy,” Arya said, putting two blue balloons on the board. “Come on, who thinks it’s a girl?”

“I think it’s a girl,” Cat said confidently.

“I actually think it’s a girl _but_ I’m always wrong on these things so I’ll say it’s a boy,” Irri tried.

“Ohhh, that’s some next level prediction,” Arya joked.

“What about you?” Rhaella asked the younger red-haired lady.

“Hmmm,” Sansa thought for a while. “Girl.”

“And what’s your theory behind it?” Dany asked.

“Arya’s sixth sense and the fact mom’s a doctor.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but that’s smart,” Arya nodded as she added another pink balloon.

“Margaery’s deciding,” Sansa announced.

“You’re dating my brother. I’m just saying,” Arya warned Margaery.

“This is not a competition,” Catelyn sighed in amusement.

“Oh god...” Margaery huffed. She never did anything like this. She didn’t have any gut feeling. How was she supposed to know the baby’s sex? “I don’t know... Let’s say girl because we need more women in this world, am I right?”

“Can’t argue with that but you’re wrong,” Missandei teased her with a laugh.

Daenerys just took a sip of her lemonade and wanted nothing more but to see her best friend’s face after finding out she would be getting a niece.

* * *

“Hey,” Sansa said unsurely as she joined Daenerys on the balcony. It was insanely hot and Dany came out for a bit to get some fresh air.

“Oh,” Daenerys was surprised. “Hi.”

Sansa leaned on the fence, looking out. The park was just down and she remembered that time Daenerys saw Joffrey and her.

“I hope this isn’t too boring.”

“No,” Sansa shook her head. “Everything’s good. There’s food, so…” she said, not really knowing what to say.

Dany nodded and smiled. She also didn’t exactly know what to say or what to talk about. Catelyn was literally that type of a woman with whom you could talk about anything. Arya was extraverted beyond belief and never shut down. Margaery had no filter and would say the most outrageous and funny things. Sansa was different, however. She was quitter, timid, more thoughtful. Actually, she was a lot like Jon, now that she thought about it.

“I like your apartment.”

“Thanks. It’s not much but it should be enough for the three of us. And Ghost.”

“Yeah, Ghost,” Sansa chuckled and took a few moments before she spoke again. “I just wanted to apologize for the other time… Actually, for not being welcoming at all. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Daenerys was surprised but at the same time she was seeing a new version of the Sansa she had met and was liking it. “That’s alright. I’m sorry I was sort of annoying, pulling your earphones and all.”

“Yeah, that was a major mom vibe,” Sansa chuckled and Daenerys laughed as well. The laughter between the two was very relaxing. “But it had to be done.”

As Daenerys laughed, she felt the baby kick her in the ribs and winced a bit.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. She just always kicks me right in my ribs when I laugh.”

“Oh,” Sansa smiled and then looked at Daenerys. “Wait. She?”

Daenerys opened her mouth, realizing she accidentally told Sansa the sex. She looked inside, making sure no one was near. “I… Yes… Don’t tell anyone, but yes, we’re having a girl.”

“Oh my god!” the redhead put her hand over her mouth.

“Just keep it a secret until she’s born, ok?”

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry,” Sansa nodded. “Oh my god, a girl,” she laughed excitedly. It finally hit her. She was about to get a niece.


	19. Planning was never an option

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with these last few chapters. Enjoy!

_July 2nd/Week 36_

* * *

“Everything looks just as it should be,” the doctor concluded. “She is facing down and is ready to come out.”

“I’ve noticed she’s becoming less active,” Dany wondered aloud.

“That’s normal. She is running out of space so she probably won’t move around a lot. You should still feel kicks though. Don’t get alarmed if they are stronger than usual or uncomfortable, that’s perfectly normal for these last couple of weeks,” Dany’s doctor explained as she wiped the gel off her belly.

“Not sure how it can get even more uncomfortable,” Daenerys chuckled as Jon helped her off the bed. Those last two weeks the baby had been continuously kicking her in her pelvis and it was the strangest sensation ever.

* * *

Later that night, or better said, very early next morning Daenerys was walking around her apartment. She couldn’t sleep and for a while lying in bed felt just fine. Looking at Jon sleeping peacefully actually seemed to calm her down as well. Afterwards, she had to pee and once she was on her feet, she knew there was no way she was going to fall back asleep. She sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. Considering the hour, of course there was nothing good on so she spent her time changing the channels for about a hundred times.

Turning off the TV Dany headed towards the hallway where she had her closet full of shoes. She sat down on the floor and opened the closet. Ugh, she had so many shoes. Too many. Not to mention she didn’t even wear more than half of them.

She pulled out a pair of red heels that she only wore once. They were beautiful but probably the most uncomfortable pair of shoes she had ever bought. Dany also found a pair of flip flops she didn’t even know she owned. _When did I even buy this?_ Her closet was a mess and she didn’t really have anything else to do than to clean it. It was better to do this than lie down and toss around from one side to the other. And even that has been getting very hard to do.

“Dany?” Jon came from the bedroom after 10 or 15 minutes. “What are you doing?” he blinked, blinded by the light.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” she apologetically looked at him. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided I would do something productive.”

Was she seriously doing this at... 4.37 in the morning? “Come to bed at least.”

“I only toss and turn there,” Dany replied, moving away a pair of sneakers. “This needs to be done anyway.”

“Right now?” he said, still not believing she was doing this. Sure, he had grown used to Dany not sleeping that much, waking in the middle of the night or early in the morning but cleaning at such an hour?

Dany just rolled her eyes as she kept doing her work.

Jon rubbed his eyes and yawned. He observed her for a while and wished he could somehow make her go back to bed but he knew very well that if she decided she was not going back to bed, she simply wasn’t doing that. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“What kind of an idea?” she asked absent-mindedly.

“Why don’t we do something?”

“Like what? It’s... Not even five,” she said a bit embarrassed after she looked at the clock.

“We could go somewhere.”

“Where? I’m pretty sure everything’s closed,” she furrowed her brows.

“Why don’t we go on a road trip?” he blurted out. He was the one getting an odd look now.

“A road trip?” Dany asked, not really believing his words.

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Where would we even go?” she chuckled. _He was actually serious._

“I don’t know. We could sit in the car and drive for some hours and then see where we get. Or we could drive to your mom’s and surprise her,” he proposed. “We could see the stronghold in Moat Cailin on the way, I’ve never been. Maybe stop in King’s Landing for some coffee,” he thought aloud.

“My mom lives like… 12 hours away and that’s if we don’t stop.”

“So? Do you have anything better to do than go through your closet?”

She glanced at him before deciding. “You know I can’t say no to you,” she smiled as she stretched her hands and Jon helped her up.

“No, thankfully you can’t,” he kissed her and rubbed her belly.

* * *

About an hour later they were driving on the highway, the sunrise making a luxurious appearance.

Jon was wearing his sunglasses and humming the words to a song playing on the radio. His fingers were gently taping the rhythm on the steering wheel as he was driving.

Daenerys turned her head towards him, thinking about everything that has happened in the months since they met. From shocks, acceptance, agreements, to friendship, arguments and ultimately love. In the beginning she thought she was going to do this by herself and she was kind of relieved when Jon wanted to be a father to their child – more for their child’s sake than hers. Never did she imagine it would go further and she’d find love.

“What?” Jon asked, noticing her staring.

“Nothing. I’m just really glad we had sex,” Dany answered.

“When?” he smirked.

Dany rolled her eyes playfully.

“Me too,” he took her hand and kissed it.

“If a year ago anyone had told me I would go on a couple of dates, get pregnant and then fall in love with that man, I’d have laughed. I mean, theoretically it seems completely crazy.”

“But practically, it actually works,” Jon completed her thoughts.

“Yeah,” she smiled as she looked back on the road. “You’re going to get a lot of points with my mom for doing this, you know?”

“I thought I already had a lot of points,” he chuckled.

“True,” she sighed dramatically. Rhaella adored Jon and everything about him. She was already so happy after Jon suggested the surprise baby shower and Daenerys couldn’t even imagine how happy her mom would be for them to spend a couple of days with her. Although she came for the baby shower, she had to leave the other day immediately and couldn’t really spend that much time with her daughter. “Now that I think about it, all women love you. My mom, Catelyn, your sisters, me. The baby! She is probably going to prefer you over me.”

“If all women had loved me, I would’ve stayed with my first girlfriend. Besides, I’m pretty sure our daughter will love you more. I don’t have a clue about babies,” he confessed.

“And I do, because what? I’m a woman?”

“No. You’re just ... Warmer.”

“You do that a lot, you know?”

“Do what?” he wondered.

“Pretend you’re a cold person with no feelings, who is socially awkward.”

“I never said that.”

“No, but you’re acting like it when in reality you’re one of the warmest, most accepting and empathetic people alive. You shouldn’t bring yourself down like that, you know?” she said, caressing his cheek. “You’re too humble.”

Daenerys’s words surprised him. When he thought about it, he found some truth in it. It was incredible how she was able to read him like he was see through. He just smiled sheepishly as her words lingered in his mind.

“You never told me about any of your girlfriends.”

“You want to know about them? Are you sure?” he looked over.

“There’s a reason why you’re with me, not with them, so yeah, absolutely. Come on, spill it,” she smiled.

He chuckled. “Well, I had my first real girlfriend at the end of high school. Her name was Ygritte. Looking back I had no idea how we ended up together because she wasn’t my type at all. But you know… You’re young, you’re in love for the first time and you think that this is it.”

“Wasn’t your type? She didn’t have silvery blonde hair?” she chuckled.

“Red.”

“Really?” she opened her mouth. “You’re full of surprises.”

“Anyways, it didn’t last long. I broke it off because we both went to college to different cities and it just really wasn’t working out. Then I met Val in college. She _was_ blonde,” he laughed. “It was way better with her than with Ygritte. Everything was alright in that relationship but the love just died and we broke up. We agreed and stayed friends.”

“That’s impressive. You still talk?” she inquired.

“Not really. I have her on social media so we know what’s going on in each other’s lives but that’s about it.”

Dany nodded. “The next one?”

“Blonde as well,” he smiled.

“Hm, so you have a type, huh?”

“It’s you.”

“Really? You just had the two of them before me?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she looked at him seriously.

“No.”

“You’re going to tell me that this,” she motioned around his body, “Only attracted two women before me.”

“Oh, it attracted more. I just wasn’t interested or it never got to a serious relationship. What, do I look like a guy who would sleep with every woman?”

“No, but you do look like a guy who _could_ do that,” she said cheekily.

Jon shook his head in amusement. “How many serious boyfriends did you have?”

“Hm, two. Well, three. But more like two.”

“How do you not know? Is it two or three?” he chuckled.

“There was my first one, Drogo. Similarly to yours – completely failed, messed up first love. Black hair,” she clarified with a smirk, putting her hand in Jon’s hair. “That was in high school. Then I was with Daario in college and that was fine but it was actually quite similar as with you. I just wasn’t in love with him anymore. He was still in love with me so you can imagine that we didn’t stay friends after that,” she remembered.

“A heartbreaker,” Jon teased her. “I’m curious about the third guy you’re not sure about. He isn’t me, is he?”

“No,” Dany laughed. “I got together with Hizdahr after Daario. But it was just completely forced on both sides. I think ultimately we both just wanted to be in a relationship and have some fun but that was it. It barely lasted so I don’t even count it as a serious relationship although we both pretended it was.”

“You’re hypocritical, you know? You were weirded out when I said I only had two girlfriends but for you it’s fine to have the two or three?” Jon teased her.

“Because all the guys I knew had a million girlfriends and lost their virginities when they were like 15.”

“I was a late bloomer,” he said apologetically.

“Poor Jon,” she smiled, took his hand and kissed it as they both laughed. “When did you give your flower away?” Daenerys chuckled.

Jon shook his head. “End of high school. I was 18.”

“The fact that you’re quiet tells me it wasn’t good.”

“It was good … For the minute it lasted,” Jon laughed.

“Oh my god,” she laughed with him.

“Did I ever tell you that when I was younger I always said I was going to wait until marriage?”

“What? No!” Dany almost screamed. “Jon, who are you? Now you’re having a baby out of wedlock!”

“Cat is relatively religious so I really got into the whole thing and what not and I was certain to wait. The moment the testosterone kicked in, I knew that wasn’t going to last.”

“The waiting or you?”

“You are a mean woman,” he shook his head as they laughed.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, mine wasn’t enjoyable at all. I was 17 and just wanted to get on with it. And when I tell you it felt like going down a water slide without any water, that’s putting it nicely.”

“Ouch,” he looked at her almost as he were in pain.

“And I don’t like to speak about exes in a bad way but for fuck’s sake… For him it was a slide in, slide out game.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“It was in the beginning. Then it got better but never really good, to be honest. I know 17 is not _that_ young but I should have waited. Now I know what to ask for,” she shrugged.

“That, you do.”

* * *

Jon took the exit from the highway. The Sun had risen, making the sky all shades of orange and yellow. Although he had his sunglasses on, it was still blinding.

He looked over to Dany who was sleeping on the passenger seat. Her head was slightly tilted towards the window and her hands were resting on her belly. Jon knew he had to wake her up because they’d arrive to the lake any minute now and he promised he wouldn’t let her miss the incredible view.

He stopped the car at a red light and gently nudged Daenerys. “Dany. Darling...”

“Hm?” she opened her eyes and stretched her hands.

“We’re almost here.”

“Already?” she yawned.

“We’ve been driving for almost two hours. You fell asleep. You’re not exactly good company,” Jon teased her and smiled, then drove off when the light went green.

“You chose the company, now you have to deal with it,” she straightened up and chuckled. “Oh my god, look how beautiful it is.”

“I know,” Jon replied, pulling over to the parking lot next to the lake. “Thank god I remembered to take my camera.”

Daenerys was amused at how much Jon loved taking photographs. She had to admit the he was talented about it, too. There was always something more to those pictures. As he parked the car, she went outside, grateful to stretch her legs. She walked a bit away from the car towards the lake, taking everything in when she heard the camera. “Jon!”

“This photo is insane,” he said, looking at the camera.

“Insanely ugly, probably,” she rolled her eyes. “My hair is a mess and I look like a whale.” Dany looked at the picture.

“I might be a bit biased but I disagree,” he showed her the picture. Somehow her messy bun didn’t even look like a bad mess. She had one hand on her belly, the other one covering her eyes, so she could see anything from the crazy morning light.

“I told you,” he smirked, seeing she actually liked the picture.

“Fine,” she tried to contain her smile and took his sunglasses. They went to sit on the bench right next to the lake where Jon took a couple of pictures more. “I feel like I’m in a proper pregnancy photo shoot.”

“I just want to make memories, you know? When we’ll look at these in a couple of weeks, months or even years, we’ll be grateful.”

“Yeah,” Dany agreed. She liked how insightful and sentimental Jon was.

“I just realized something.”

“What?”

“This is actually kind of our babymoon.”

“I guess it is. It’s also our first road trip, getaway, whatever you want to call it.”

Jon chuckled.

“What’s funny?”

“No, it’s not funny. I just... Don’t know when the last time I’ve been this happy was,” he put an arm around her, kissing her hair.

Dany snuggled closer to him, putting her hand on his knee. She couldn’t say anything for a while. _I’m crazy about this man!_ She looked up into his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” he asked amusingly, already used to the occasional hormonal bursts.

“Because you’re happy and I’m happy and now she’s happy,” she said, putting her hand on her belly. “And I love you so much.”

Jon put his hand on her belly as well and kissed her, their noses touching slightly afterwards.

“Uh, and come out, please, you’ve stolen my body and my feelings and my heart and my tear glands,” she said to her stomach, chuckling.

“Don’t listen to mommy. You stay in as long as you want and grow even bigger and stronger, alright?” he kissed her belly and caressed it. He honestly loved this last trimester the most.

* * *

“Hi, sweetie!” Rhaella smiled as she saw her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

“Hi, mom,” Daenerys smiled.

“This is such a wonderful surprise,” she said, stepping away. They had only called her half an hour away and Rhaella was in awe.

“Well, thank Jon for that, it was his idea.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t have expected anything less,” she smiled and hugged Jon as well.

“Hello,” Jon simply said, amused. He still didn’t quite understand how much Rhaella liked and loved him, despite the situation. But he was grateful because she seemed like an amazing person.

“Let’s not stand on the doorstep, come in,” Rhaella let them in. “I swear your belly had grown. Only a month left, huh? How are you feeling?”

“Like my spine is going to break in half. I don’t even know if I have a pair of shoes on or two different ones because I cannot see my feet.”

“Sounds about right,” Rhaella chuckled.

“Jon here, however, would love it if I gained 30 pounds and my belly was twice the size it is now.”

“That’s because she keeps complaining that she’s fat and I don’t know what.”

“You aren’t the one carrying this,” Dany pointed to the belly.

“You aren’t the one seeing this,” he mimicked her and pointed to her.

Rhaella observed as the duo bickered lovingly. Honestly, she was amused. Had she not known the situation they were in, she would have bet they’ve been together for years. However, she was glad they were together and getting along so well. She wished nothing more than her daughter to be happy and her grandchild as well. Honestly, she was also glad Jon was happy because in the short time she had got to know him, he had grown close to her heart.

Jon was everything her ex-husband never was. He was compassionate, gentle and kind. He had a big heart and was very attentive. Rhaella was glad her daughter had chosen better than she did, not that that was particularly tough...

“Mom?”

“Hm? Sorry, I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“That I’ll be a grandma in a couple of weeks and I still feel like I’m 18!” Rhaella smiled.

“And look like it,” Jon added.

“Thank you,” she laughed.

“Suck-up,” Dany rolled her eyes as she playfully nudged Jon, then turned towards her mom. “Hey, where do you keep the photo albums? I was meaning to show some pictures to Jon.”

“Most of them are still in your room. Others are in the living room, below the TV.”

“Alright. Then we’ll head upstairs. I need to put my feet up and unpack.”

* * *

After they unpacked, relaxed for a bit, went through pictures and ate, Jon went to take a shower. Meanwhile Daenerys decided to spend some time with her mom. They didn’t have a lot of chances to just sit down and chat since Dany moved out. Sure, she’d come home for the holidays, but that was about it.

“You need me to help you with that?” Daenerys offered as she brought a glass to Rhaella who was putting the dishes to the dish washer.

“No need,” Rhaella replied as she took the glass from her daughter’s hand and put it in the dish washer, “I’m already done,” she smiled. “How many days are you planning to stay? Because I desperately want to go shopping for the baby.”

“Mom, we have everything ready,” Daenerys smiled gratefully as they walked towards the living room. “Besides, you bought the crib and _a lot_ of clothes and _a lot_ of things that are just pure luxury.”

“That baby is going to grow out of all those clothes.”

“We have weeks until then.”

“Believe me, it’s easier shopping pregnant than with a newborn.”

Daenerys chuckled just as they stepped into the living room. Her mom was probably right. “You might have a point. We can go tomorrow. And I have no idea when we’re going back. Early Sunday afternoon is probably the last option since Jon is working on Monday.”

Rhaella nodded and sat down. “Alright. I wouldn’t mind you staying longer though. But once the baby is bigger, you definitely need to come here so I can show him or her off,” she joked.

“I’m sure we’ll be happy to take a break from all the crying,” Daenerys smiled.

“I’m glad Jon and you figured things out.”

“Yeah, me too. We’re not trying to rush into anything more then we already did,” she chuckled. “But it’s going really well so far.”

“Is he going to stay with you once the baby comes?”

“Yes. I mean, we already spend most of our time at each other’s places anyway. Moving in together would be ideal for the baby but we’re taking it one step at a time.”

Rhaella nodded. “You’ll figure it out as it goes.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Dany sighed.

“You will,” Rhaella smiled, sure of it.

* * *

Jon could hear his name being called in the distance. It was almost like a whisper at first and he couldn’t distinct the voice but when he opened his eyes, he realized he was in Dany’s old room and it was her voice he was hearing.

“Jon,” she nudged him.

“What?” he turned around sleepily. It was still dark outside but not completely. It was probably almost morning.

“I can’t sleep. Your child has been kicking like crazy.”

“So now she’s my child?” he asked sleepily as he turned on his side, put his hand on her belly and caressed it. He closed his eyes.

“Don’t close your eyes,” she said. She was sitting, leaned on the bulk of the bed while he was lying on his side, turned towards her.

“What time is it anyway?” he forced himself to open his eyes.

“4.30,” she replied.

“Alright,” he cleared his throat. Apparently their daughter was a morning person. “I’m awake. How long have you been up?”

“From 2 am on and off. She was literally asleep the whole day, she barely moved. Now she is having a rave down there,” Dany said, feeling the movements inside her.

“Kiddo, you should listen to your mom and go to sleep. You need it and so does she. It’s better to listen to her, you know?” he kissed her tummy.

“Always playing the victim,” Dany shook her head in amusement and put her hand in Jon’s hair.

“We _are_ victims,” Jon kept talking to the belly. Sometimes is helped the baby calm down. “Your mom keeps mistreating us, she doesn’t know how to cook, she is mean and rude and on top of that she doesn’t love us. Not even a little,” he dramatized.

“You poor human beings,” Daenerys chuckled, her hand now on his cheek. He caressed him for a minute, enjoying his simple, quiet presence. “You know, I always thought that family ties are the strongest. I loved my mom and I thought… There’s no way I could love anyone more than her because of who she is and what she has done for me. But having her,” she caressed her belly, “I haven’t even seen her or met her but I’d literally do anything to protect her, despite her kicking me in places I did not know could hurt,” Dany moved a little, feeling a strange sensation in her pelvic. “I’ve had boyfriends and I loved them but… None as much as you. I could never be myself with any of them. With you it’s just so easy and natural and normal. And I just… Can’t imagine my life any other way,” she said, tracing his face features. She bit her lip, expecting him to say something in return. “Jon?” she asked but got nothing in response. It was kind of annoying how quickly he could fall asleep but cute as well. She shook her head and smiled. It didn’t matter if he hadn’t heard her words. _He knows it and I’ll spend every day of my life making sure he doesn’t forget that._

* * *

Jon was awoken by hair tickling him all over his face. He could hear a small chuckle and felt a kiss on his lips as he opened his eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” she smiled, rubbing his beard gently.

“Morning,” he groaned, barely opening his eyes. “What time is it?” he asked, seeing it was sunny outside.

“Almost 10,” Dany said, sitting on the bed.

“Oh, fuck,” he said.

“Relax, will you? Or do you have somewhere to be?”

“I guess not,” he smiled.

“Well, maybe somewhere,” she smirked mischievously as her hand travelled from his beard down his torso and to his member. Dany made sure to rub on his length slowly.

“Your mom could come in,” Jon let out a short breath.

“She just went to the store,” she said simply, still rubbing him through his pants and feeling him getting bigger and thicker. “We have time.”

If Jon had not been completely awake before, he was now. Despite not being a morning person, he had grown accustomed to these kinds of mornings. Daenerys had been insatiable lately and truth be told, he didn’t mind.

He closed his eyes in pleasure for a second after she took him out and gave him a squeeze. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Dany locked his eyes with her and he thought he’d go mad. She had this thing about her where she’d stay quiet and just look at him and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

After she had thoroughly stroked him, Jon pulled himself up. He was glad Dany was wearing a dress as he just ran his hands under it, caressing her thighs. She spread her legs for him and he pulled her panties down. She was already so wet for him. He found her nub and started rubbing it.

Quickly after, Dany removed his hand. “Stop or this will be over too soon,” she moaned. She placed herself on top of him and guided his length inside her. She needed this more than anything. “Ahh,” she moaned in pleasure, feeling every bit of him inside her.


	20. Status quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys try to decide on a name for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have jumped right into the whole birth chapter thingy but writing Jonerys fluff is too good. I can't say I'm sorry. :D

_July 18th/Week 38_

* * *

Jon stretched his hands and yawned. He was so tired and ready to go to sleep as he waited for Dany. These last few weeks have been incredibly blissful, though they were both finding out that starting a relationship while expecting a child and being very pregnant was different from any other relationships they both had. They were closer, more intimate and relaxed because of it but consequently they were more honest with each other and didn’t hold back. It seemed like the “honeymoon period” of their relationship never truly existed. They rather started it very realistically. The good times were really good but they also didn’t hold back from saying what bothered them.

Jon didn’t find that a problem. He was always a realist and he liked being real, raw and honest with Daenerys and getting that in exchange. Daenerys on the other hand was more emotional about everything, though he didn’t know if it was because of her personality, the hormones or the fact that she felt so cranky and uncomfortable because of her growing belly lately.

“It’s insane how much my belly itches,” she frowned as she came out of the bathroom. She had just taken a shower and put on a T-shirt that barely covered her belly. She sat down on the bed and took her body lotion from the night stand.

“That’s because she’s growing,” Jon smiled, leaned over and kissed her belly.

“I’d prefer it if she grew outside me,” Daenerys smirked as she pulled up her shirt.

“I know,” Jon replied, knowing how much she detested not being able to bend down, stand up properly, tie her shoes and other perfectly normal things for a person who was not pregnant. “Let me?” he said, more of a statement than a question.

Dany handed him the lotion and leaned back on the bulk of the bed. Him caressing her belly and putting lotion on it before bed had become their sort of an evening routine.

They talked about baby names, which they still couldn’t decide on, future plans and who they thought the baby was going to look like.

“I hope she has your hair,” Dany chuckled as Jon massaged her belly.

“What’s wrong with your hair?”

“Nothing’s wrong with my hair. I thought my hair was perfect until I saw yours,” she put her hand in his hair. “You have pretty hair.”

Jon gazed at her and she thought she was going to lose it over how he looked at her. She burst out in laughter. “It’s true,” she laughed. “It’s thick, dark, curly quality hair.”

Jon chuckled as he shook his head. He leaned on his arm, the other one still on her belly.

“I take it you took that after your mom? Ned is dark-haired as well.”

“Yeah,” Jon nodded. “They say I look a lot like her. I mean, I guess some of my face features resemble my dad more but… He was silver-haired, so…” he smiled.

“He was silver-haired? You’re only telling me we could have a silver-haired baby now?” she furrowed her brows.

“Did I never mention that?”

“No, you most certainly didn’t, Jon Snow,” she said with a playful grin as she crossed her arms.

“I really should show you some family photos.”

“Yeah, you should,” she agreed.

“You look completely like your mom,” Jon stated.

“Luckily, yes,” she switched off the light, scooted back down and covered her legs with the duvet.

“What does your dad look like? Jon wondered.

“He’s… Silver-haired as well. Uhm… Quite tall, actually,” she remembered. “I don’t know. Maybe I got my eyebrows from him,” Dany wondered aloud as she turned on the side. “I feel like a turtle turning around. Or a bug when it falls on its back.”

“Bug. I might actually start calling you that,” Jon gazed pass her.

“Bug? Seriously?”

“It’s cute.”

“It’s not cute. It’s an insect.”

“Come on bug, admit it, it is kind of cute,” Jon nuzzled himself closer to her as she laughed.

“It’s not. Call me honey or babe or… I don’t know,” she suggested as Jon buried his head in her chest.

“I’m not calling you that, bug. That’s what everyone calls each other,” he huffed dramatically, breathing into her neck.

“Fine. Whatever,” she pretended to be offended. “I’ll need you to go back on your side of the bed though. It’s way too hot for this,” she playfully patted his arse.

He rolled onto his back and Dany stretched her hand onto his chest. “Sorry.”

“For what?” he turned towards her, confused.

“Being bad company. Not cuddling when that’s all we should be doing at this stage…”

“Stop apologizing all the time, will you?” he chuckled. “We have a lifetime for that. Besides, I think we’re not exactly the ones to be doing a relationship by certain stages,” he pointed to her belly.

“Fair enough,” she laughed, her hand on his cheek now. “I’m glad this is working out. Between us, I mean,” she said more quietly but surely.

“Me too,” Jon took her hand and kissed it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before. We could have had this way earlier,” she intertwined her legs with his.

“I’m just as guilty as you are. I was never much of a talker.”

“I thought I was because my mom and I talked about everything. And then I met Missandei and Irri and I could talk to them about everything and they could talk to me about everything. I realized later the problem was with boys. Daddy issues,” she chuckled. “Big time.”

“You don’t talk much about your dad. Not at all, actually.”

“There’s not much to talk about,” Daenerys said honestly. “He was physically there until I was about six and I saw him a couple times after that and that’s it.”

“You’re not in any kind of contact with him?”

“No. The last time I heard from him was at the end of high school. After that I probably received like two e-mails asking how I was doing and that’s about it.”

“I’m sorry. Do you miss him?” Jon wondered. “I mean, do you want him in your life?”

“I don’t know anymore,” she replied. “Do I wish he was there when I was growing up? Yeah. Do I wish he could have seen me turn 18, get my driver’s licence, graduate, seen me pregnant? Yeah. But I’d only be happy with that if he were a different person. He drank a lot and he was abusive. Not towards me, but towards my mom.”

“Physically?” Jon asked, surprised. Dany had never talked about this.

“No. Emotionally. He was a lot. I don’t think I’d want him in my life in that state. I think it’s better off like this.”

He nodded, understanding the situation. “You said he wasn’t abusive towards you. So he had a good relationship with you?” Jon wondered.

“He wasn’t, no. I don’t even know. When he got drunk he would either ignore me or treat me like a princess. When he was sober, he was always mellow. We didn’t even have a father-daughter relationship, now that I think about it.”

“That sucks,” he said, remembering he had a good relationship with both his parents. After that, he also always had a good relationship with his aunt and uncle. He couldn’t even imagine one of them not being there for him.

Dany smiled at him and took his hand. “Hey, I was wondering… About how to name her.”

Jon groaned because they had been talking about baby names a lot and every time they came to the same conclusion – they couldn’t find a name that they both liked. “I seriously think we should wait till she comes out, see her and name her.” He really didn’t want to argue right now.

“Would you want to name her after you mom?” she asked.

“What?” he asked, completely surprised.

“Yeah… Lyanna is a good name. It’s sort of classic but not too classic because there aren’t many Lyannas around. And it’s pretty, right? And it was your mom’s name,” she added. “That adds value to it even more.”

“I mean… Yeah. When did you come up with this?”

“I’m on maternity leave. I have a lot of time on my mind,” she chuckled. “What do you think?”

“To be honest I never thought about it,” Jon confessed. “Do you really like Lyanna that much?”

“It’s not my favourite but I’m willing to compromise. It’s better than anything you’ve suggested so far,” she said teasingly.

“Let’s not start with your unpronounceable names,” he joked.

Daenerys laughed because it was partially true. They had completely different names in mind. Daenerys preferred Valyrian names that were old but becoming way more modern while Jon liked classic, traditional, short names more. “I’m serious, what do you think?”

“Lyanna is a fine name. But honestly, I’m not one of the guys who’d name their child after their parents,” he confessed.

“Jon,” she groaned amusingly, seeing they were on square one again.

“It’s weird. My mom was Lyanna. Calling my child that would be weird. She’ll be her own person.”

“You might have a point,” she said then, knowing what he meant.

“We could use it for a middle name.”

“ _Is_ she going to have a middle name? Because neither of us do,” Daenerys wondered aloud.

“I don’t know,” Jon chuckled.

“How are we going to raise her if we can’t pick out a name?” she said then very seriously.

“We’ll know when we see her. I didn’t know how to name Ghost until I saw him.”

“She’s not a puppy.”

“I know, I know. But we’ll know. When we see her, we’ll know. First name, middle name if she has one. We’ll figure it out as it goes. That’s the way we do it,” he kissed her.

* * *

It had been pouring outside for a few days now. Dany didn’t mind the rain and oddly even liked it. The last couple of weeks have been insanely hot and the cold was much appreciated. This was one of the perks of living in Winterfell – while she hadn’t appreciated the occasionally cold summers before, now, while she was insanely pregnant, she was grateful for it. There was nothing better than napping cuddled in a blanket while the raindrops hit the windows, especially after not being able to get much sleep at night.

However, Daenerys was quite productive today. She slept in, made breakfast, cleaned the bathroom in the morning and then paid the bills. She called her mom afterwards and then Missandei came over for a cup of coffee. After her friend left, Dany washed some clothes, ate lunch and added some things to her hospital bag. She had watched a little bit of TV and afterwards she decided to make dinner as Jon would get home from work soon.

He had surprised her and to her delight came home even earlier then she thought. They ate dinner and then relaxed on the couch – both tired because of their own things.

Jon immediately started snoring quietly and Dany smirked. He fell asleep so easily and quickly that it was funny sometimes. A part of her envied him. She wished nothing more but for her baby to not keep her awake for the next hour.

The little one seemed to have listened to her as Daenerys closed her eyes and almost drifted to sleep. That’s when she felt a weird sensation in her belly. It felt tighter and harder. She ignored it for the first couple of times. If she had learned anything in this pregnancy, it was that weird, odd things happened during it and almost 100% of the time it was nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

After the feeling wouldn’t go away and her belly kept tightening, she wondered if this was it. It didn’t exactly hurt but it was a strange sensation. Maybe this was the beginning. She lied on her side, waiting of the feeling, probably contractions, would appear again. They did and she put her hand on her stomach. It was actually hardening. She had experienced that in her third trimester but it was never this strong.

“Jon,” she nudged him. “Jon.”

“Hm?” he asked, with his eyes closed.

“I think I might be having contractions.”

“Yeah?” he opened his eyes and yawned, pulling himself on his elbows.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how contractions feel like.”

“Me neither,” he chuckled and sat up.

She sat up as well. “Wait for it. My belly actually gets hard,” Dany explained. They waited in silence until Dany had the feeling again. “See?” she put his hand on her belly.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Does it hurt?”

“Not exactly. It just feels weird. Like a cramp but not really… Maybe tingly…” she explained.

“Alright,” he nodded. “Well, I guess we should wait and see what happens.”

After about another half an hour of more of the same, Dany started to get a little anxious. “How do I know these really are contractions? Shouldn’t they hurt? Maybe that’s just another weird pregnancy thing,” she said, putting a pillow behind her back.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should go to the doctor, see what’s happening.”

“No. Then she’ll just tell me it’s gas or something and it’ll be weird.”

“I don’t think it’s gas if your belly tightens,” he chuckled.

“Can you call Catelyn though? Just in case.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jon said and went to grab his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed on his aunt’s name. They waited as Jon put his phone on speaker.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi.”

 _“Hi, you. What have you been up to?”_ she asked.

“Nothing much in this kind of weather,” he replied just as there was a loud thunder outside. “Just moving from the bed to the couch.”

_“It’s been horrible for a week now. It should get sunny on Saturday, I think.”_

“Yeah, I heard that as well. Hey, I have you on speaker with Dany. We wanted to ask you something, actually, if you have time.”

“Hi,” Dany said.

_“Oh, hi. Of course, ask away.”_

“I’ve been having this weird feeling in my belly for a while now. Tightening, hardening…”

 _“Are you in any pain, bleeding?”_ Catelyn asked, completely transformed into doctor mode within seconds.

“No, nothing. I thought it was contractions at first but they should be getting stronger and it should feel painful although it’s barely started. At least a bit, right?” she asked.

_“That differs from woman to woman. But if they are contractions, you’ll know. It’ll get worse. How long has this been going on?”_

“Uhm… Half an hour, maybe longer. It’s been pretty consistent.”

 _“Alright. You don’t have to worry,”_ Cat concluded _. “If it’s contractions, you’ll know it and feel it. Most likely it’s just Braxton Hicks. Try walking around a bit, move positions, drink a bit of water. That should help them go away. If it doesn’t go away, then it’s real and you can easily wait at home until they get stronger but I sincerely doubt it’s real yet from what you have told me.”_

“Thank you,” Dany smiled, although the woman couldn’t see her. “You took my hope of getting this baby out away, though.”

Catelyn chuckled. _“Sorry. Babies have their own timing, I’m afraid. Jon over here was 4 days overdue. I remember your mom was going crazy,”_ Catelyn remembered.

“Really?” Jon asked, never hearing of this.

_“Oh, yes. Have I never told you that?”_

“No.”

 _“I guess we’ll have to make time then,”_ she said. _“By the way, what are you two doing on Sunday?”_

“Hopefully having this baby,” Dany joked.

 _“Well, in case that doesn’t happen, you should come by,”_ the woman laughed. _“Ned and I were planning to finally have a little picnic in the backyard since it’s supposed to be sunny and warm.”_

“Sounds good,” Jon said.

_“Alright. We’ll talk later. Call me if you need anything.”_

“Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye,” Jon said.

_“Bye, bye.”_

“This better be real and your daughter better not take after you and be late,” she shot him a playful glance. “Help me get up,” she stretched her hands, feeling her belly tightening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER (spoiler alert):  
> “I mean you can speed things up, right?” Margaery said.  
> “Oh, believe me, walking does not help,” Dany snorted, rubbing her belly. She made sure to go on long walks with Ghost every day but it wasn’t helping.  
> “I didn’t mean walking,” Margaery smirked and got a knowing look from Dany, who felt like this was hardly the time or the place.


	21. Growing (and) tired

_July 26th/Week 39_

* * *

“And that’s basically it,” Daenerys concluded as she finished showing the nursery to Margaery. The last time Margaery was here was for the baby shower. While most major things were in their place back then, Daenerys washed all the clothes and folded them neatly. The stroller was currently in the nursery as well and so was the car seat. She also had a lot of time while on maternity leave so after frantically cleaning the whole apartment, she did some DIY projects and decorated everything for their baby girl.

Everything was ready, except their daughter, apparently.

“It looks so pretty,” Margaery observed the butterflies Dany had made from paper and put on the wall next to the changing table.

“Yeah. Now if only this baby decided to come out already,” she put her hand on her belly.

“Six more days, right?” Margaery asked as they walked back into the living room.

“I hope that’s the maximum,” Daenerys chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m lucky for literally having no problems during my pregnancy and I should be grateful for that but once you’re at that point where someone else has to tie your shoes…”

Margaery laughed, enjoying Dany’s humour. She could imagine that walking and doing anything with a belly this far along was quite difficult.

“What about Robb and you?” she teased, bumping Margaery’s shoulder, “You’ve been together for some time now, haven’t you?”

“Three years, almost, but we’ve known each other for almost ten.”

Daenerys noticed she didn’t answer her question immediately and instantly regretted it. Margaery was not someone who kept quiet. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be meddling.”

“No, it’s fine. Believe me, you’re not the first to ask,” she chuckled. “I don’t know when and if kids will happen for us,” she said simply. “I love kids, I’m just not sure yet if I want to have my own.”

“Well, you’re welcome to babysit any time you want.”

Margaery smiled appreciatively. “Did you always want to be a mom?”

“I don’t know,” Daenerys said, not really knowing how to answer. “I mean, yeah, I guess I always wanted kids but I didn’t exactly have baby fever. I wasn’t in any rush but… Life happens,” she smiled.

“I always thought Sansa was going to be the first one to have kids for some reason.”

“Why is that?” Daenerys inquired. She was quite younger than her older brothers.

“Gosh, you should have known them in high school. Robb and Jon, I mean. Robb was _the_ womanizer and could never stay still. He still can’t but luckily just in other departments.”

“It must be you then,” Dany winked.

“Maybe. Or maybe he’s the one who keeps me still. I was no better,” she said cheekily, making Daenerys laugh. She had never met anyone as open and frank as Margaery. “Jon was the polar opposite. He was quiet, thoughtful and quite frankly, picky about girls.”

“Was he?” Dany pretended not to know anything about Jon’s past relationships. She knew very well he was a lone wolf, much like Ghost, funnily.

“Mhm. Girls were crazy about him. Well, both of them. They were like the dreamy brothers,” she said dramatically.

“Wait, I never even asked. How come you went to high school here? Your family is in Highgarden, right?” Daenerys remembered.

Margaery nodded. “Yes. My dad got a business opportunity and moved us here right before I started high school. I was pissed to move away from all my friends. And you’re from the South as well, they make it seem like the North is the last place you want to be and the people up here are terrible. But I found my forever friends here and Robb, later on. So yeah, we lived here for 5 years, and then dad and Loras moved back to Highgarden. I was in college then, anyway.”

“You didn’t hang out in high school?” Daenerys always wondered how come Robb and Margaery got together only three years ago when they went to high school together.

“For the first year, no. I mean, we were friendly but that was it. When I was in my junior year, Loras started high school as well and he was on the soccer team just like Robb. They started hanging out, Robb came to our place often and we became friends. But I saw him more like a brother. Besides, he was way too childish then,” Margaery smiled. “But yeah, we hung out and always stayed in touch. And later when we met again it just clicked. Don’t know how, don’t know when.”

“I get what you’re saying. I guess it was kind of the same with Jon and me. I’m pretty sure we would have got together sooner if it wasn’t for his quietness and my stubbornness… Daddy issues,” she sighed kind of embarrassingly.

To her surprise, Margaery only chuckled. “Ah, daddy issues. Tell me about it,” she said confidently. “My dad does not know how to talk to me. He never has but after my mom died and I started growing up, it just got worse. And don’t get me wrong, he’d buy Loras and I everything we wanted, we were always living a good life. He’s just that stereotypical old school guy who won’t talk to you about hair, bras, periods or anything because that’s women’s talk.”

“Ah, crap.”

“I had my grandma who’s as old as the Earth but has no filter. She made me open a condom and put it on a banana once.”

“Oh my god,” Daenerys laughed. She couldn’t even imagine her mom doing that, let alone an older woman. Now that she thought about it, Margaery probably got her personality from her grandma.

“What about you?” Margaery asked.

“Hm?”

“Your dad. What’s the deal with him?”

“Oh,” Daenerys said, not even knowing if she wanted to talk about this. It wasn’t a big deal and she trusted Margaery but she just wasn’t used to telling the whole world her family drama. “Hm. My parents got divorced when I was a kid and long story short, my dad was never there for me. I only saw him a couple of times after that.”

“Does he know you’re pregnant?”

Dany almost snorted. “No. And no way am I telling him. If he didn’t have the guts to call me or see me once a week _or_ a month _or_ a year, making me think I was doing something wrong, he sure as hell won’t do that to his grandchild. Besides, between my mom, Cat and Ned, I think this child will be spoiled rotten.”

“That, I can’t deny,” Margaery chuckled.

Dany smirked and then felt the baby kicking her in the bladder. “I have to go pee again,” she groaned.

“Are you up for a walk after?” Margaery asked.

“Yeah, definitely. But you’ll have to tie my shoes,” Dany rolled her eyes.

* * *

“Hey,” Jon yelled as he came directly from work.

“Hi. In the bedroom,” Dany yelled back.

Jon walked over there to see her putting some clothes in the closet. She always seemed to be cleaning something or putting things away. This was a clear case of nesting. They kissed.

“Can I tell you something really disgusting?” she said excitedly.

“Who would say no to that?” he chuckled, sitting down on the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. While in the majority of the relationships everyone had a period where they would get along with their partner and act like they were saints and perfect, this wasn’t the case here. This relationship was way more real and raw and he loved that about it. There was no need to play pretend and tiptoe around each other.

“I think my mucus plug came out this afternoon after I came home from a walk. That has to be a sign, right?”

“Yeah, probably,” he took his shirt off.

“You’re not even excited.”

“Of course I’m excited.”

“You should be jumping from joy right now,” she sighed.

“I’m happy. I can’t wait to meet her,” he said sincerely.

“But you don’t get it,” she crossed her hands. “You’d prefer if I stayed like this forever.”

“I mean, yeah, I love you being pregnant but Dany, you know I’m excited, right?”

“You’d prefer it if I stayed huge and fat like this forever,” she started crying hysterically.

Jon knew this was hormones but it still took him a bit off guard. This has been happening a lot lately and he wished he knew how to prevent it. “You’re not huge and fat,” he told her, probably for the hundredth time. The words sounded like a cliché to him already but it was true. He honestly thought Daenerys looked so beautiful pregnant. He round belly was perfect and her boobs and ass were only an addition do that.

“Yes, I am. I can’t do anything normally anymore. I can’t tie my shoes, I can’t get up from bed like a normal person, I can’t shave my legs, I can’t go anywhere without stopping to pee, my feet are the size-”

“Alright, I get you,” Jon stood up and put his hands on her hips. “I imagine it must be frustrating but it’s just for a little while longer. She’ll be here in no time, you’ll see,” he caressed her cheek.

“I know but in the meantime I have to stay huge and geriatric,” she cried even harder.

“Geriatric?” he chuckled and hugged her.

“It’s not funny,” she sobbed.

“I know, I know,” he smiled sadly as he rubbed her back.

“See, we can’t even hug properly,” she sniffled with her belly between them. “Do you still like me?”

“What? Of course I do,” he broke off the hug and looked her in the eyes. “If I didn’t, there would be an easy way out for me. But I love all of you,” he caressed her belly.

She began sobbing uncontrollably again.

“Bug, what’s the matter?” he furrowed his brows.

“You said all of me. That means there’s a lot of me,” she cried hysterically.

“Dany…” Jon said just before she left for the living room. In situations like these, he couldn’t really do much. He always made sure to reassure her but he knew that ultimately she needed to calm down on her own.

Or go into labour.

Knowing there was nothing he could have said or done, Jon quickly jumped in the shower. He felt guilty for doing that and not being with Daenerys. However, they got into a few fights over the last couple of days because he tried consoling her and only made it worse. They came to a conclusion that she needed her own space and he needed to give her that.

After taking a shower, Jon hung out in their bedroom for a little while, not knowing if she was ready to talk or not. Thinking of this bedroom as theirs seemed crazy because he had his own apartment. But they spent all their time here and Jon basically only went there to pick up mail and when he needed something he hadn’t already brought here. This was suddenly the place he called his home, despite only barely living here for a couple of weeks.

He quickly replied to Ned’s text message and scrolled through his e-mail before throwing on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He made his way out and went into the kitchen. Dany wasn’t there, so he thought she was in the nursery. After he heard the front door open and Ghost coming in, he realized she apparently went outside.

He was drinking water when she walked passed him without words and poured herself some water as well. Jon looked at her and waited for her to speak, but she barely glanced at him before downing her cup.

“Everything alright?”

“Yep,” she said quietly and then walked to the couch where she sat down. She propped herself with her pregnancy pillow which she carried basically everywhere.

Jon came over and put her feet in his lap. He started massaging them.

“You don’t have to do that,” she crossed her arms.

“I want to.”

“Thank you.”

“Gladly,” he smiled and finally got back a hint of a smile. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah. I’m just so cranky all the time and I wish I wasn’t but it’s hard not to be when you feel like someone’s stole your body.” That’s the best way she could explain it. “I’m happy and then I get nervous over a stupid word.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know, I know you didn’t. Daenerys with her fully functioning brain knows that. Pregnant, hormonal Daenerys is crazy,” she shook her head. She didn’t blame him for any of this. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I guess I just worry because I wish I could help you somehow but I can’t really do much.”

“You’re doing it,” she smiled appreciatively as he rubbed her feet.

“Just tell me if there’s anything else I can do, ok? I can’t pee instead of you but I can rub your legs, tie your shoes and shave your legs,” Jon smiled.

Daenerys smiled as well. “Got you,” she nodded. She kept looking at him and was in awe. Jon was an incredible man. A man she never knew could exist until she met him. She just felt eternally grateful and blessed.

“What?” he noticed her staring.

“Nothing. I might need you to do something later… When we’re in bed,” she smirked.

“Yes, ma’m,” he chuckled.

* * *

The next day Jon and Daenerys headed to the Starks like they had promised. Everyone was there already, except Robb and Margaery who were running late as usual.

It was finally sunny and it got really hot so they were able to enjoy the sunny day in the shade of backyard the Starks had. Nymeria was lying in the shade under a tree, while Ghost was sitting next to the grill, waiting patiently for something to fall on the ground. Grey Wind, sensing Robb was on his way, was sitting beside the terrace door and waiting patiently, though his tail was wagging already.

“You are so silly,” Sansa kneeled and patted Ghost. “Go on, this food is not for you,” she chuckled.

Robb and Margaery finally came and Grey Wind happily greeted them. Ghost was not far behind. Nymeria, however, just quickly stopped by and immediately went back into the shade.

Robb couldn’t help but play with the dogs like a little boy, making everyone laugh. Arya and Jon joined the game as they started kicking the ball around, making the dog furiously jump around. Ned was grilling, while Sansa and Margaery chatted.

“It was freezing a few days ago and it feels like summer now,” Catelyn sighed, sitting next to Daenerys.

“It is insanely hot,” Daenerys agreed. “If I could, I would peel my skin off.”

“I remember when I was pregnant with Arya. I think that was one of the hottest springs over here,” Cat said. “After I gave birth I thought I would melt in the hospital.”

“Oh, yeah, _this_ makes it ten times worse,” Dany agreed, chuckling.

“Well, just a little bit and it will all be over. Nervous?”

“About the birth? Not really. About everything that comes after it – a little bit,” Dany nodded nervously.

“Having your first baby is one of the best and scariest things ever. I thought I knew it all because I was almost a doctor then and if not anything else, I’d know how to take care of myself, at least.”

“And?” Daenerys asked.

“I ended up crying every night because Ned was the one who could put Robb to sleep and I somehow couldn’t. Plus, I got mastitis. And I’m pretty sure baby Robb hated me for a period of time,” Cat remembered with a chuckle.

Daenerys laughed. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Oh, it wasn’t,” Cat smiled. “Sorry, now I’m making it seem like having a baby is hell.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Thank god someone tells me something real,” Dany smiled. “I honestly just can’t wait until this baby is out. I feel like the only thing I do is check my hospital bag and overanalyse every kick in case it’s a contraction. And not to mention the size of my belly,” she put her hands on. “It would be nice to see my feet again and not have any pain everywhere.”

“What are you two talking about?” Sansa asked as she joined them together with Margaery.

“How miserable I feel,” Daenerys said dramatically.

Catelyn chuckled, remembering all too well how it felt to be this pregnant, going through it three times. “What did your doctor say at your last check-up?”

“Nothing much. I’m 1 cm dilated and have been for a while now and that’s about it.”

“The girls were both born before their due dates but Robb took his sweet time.”

Daenerys pulled her hair in a bun. “Gosh, I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Well, you can’t exactly choose,” Catelyn shrugged.

“I mean you can speed things up, right?” Margaery said.

“Oh, believe me, walking does not help,” Dany snorted, rubbing her belly. She made sure to go on long walks with Ghost every day but it wasn’t helping at all.

“I didn’t mean walking,” Margaery smirked and got a knowing look from Dany, who felt like this was hardly the time or the place.

“What do you mean?” Sansa asked and took a sip of her water.

“Sex,” Margaery said and Sansa choked on her water. Dany liked Margaery and trusted the women around her. Still, talking about sex around Catelyn, who was basically Jon’s mother, seemed plain weird, despite the fact she was a doctor.

“I really didn’t need a picture of Jon naked,” Sansa coughed.

“Me neither,” Catelyn sighed, “Though… You are right.” Dany was kind of amused by Catelyn and Margaery’s relationship. The older woman seemed to be occasionally really annoyed with her daughter in law and her bluntness and thought many things she said were inappropriate. On the other hand, she loved how well Margaery and Robb functioned as a couple. As far as Dany knew, Catelyn was raised in a stereotypically strict catholic home and while she was very liberal and progressive in some things, there were others she considered off limit. Talking about their children’s sex life was definitely it. Although now that Dany thought about it, it was probably more of a parent thing. She imagined her mom would be as equally awkward. However, her confirmation shook her a bit.

“See?” Margaery said with a smirk. “And she is a doctor, so…”

“I’d rather not comment,” Dany said, probably with her cheeks red. She wasn’t shy about sex, but talking about her sex life with Jon’s aunt was something different.

“I’d rather not as well. Just remember that I’ve learned my lesson with my oldest,” the redhead said and left them alone.

“Ugh, mom, ewww,” Sansa immediately walked away to the other direction.

Dany waited until the woman was away, so she couldn’t hear her. “You could have stayed quiet, you know?”

“You know me better than that,” Margaery chuckled amusingly as she took a piece of cheese and nibbled on it.

Dany just shook her head playfully and groaned.

“So… _Are_ you making sure the baby comes out?”

“Margaery.”

“I’m waiting.”

“I’m 9 months pregnant,” Daenerys said flatly, trying really hard to hide a smirk.

“That’s 9 months’ worth of hormones,” Margaery said.

Dany kind of hated how persuasive the woman was. Although, she was the one a person could talk to without any limits or judging. “And… I’m making sure those hormones get put to use,” she said as seriously as she could.

“Good,” Margaery eyed her with her cat-shaped eyes. “So it’s true? Pregnancy hormones and sex?” she asked as Grey Wind sat on her feet and she gave him a rub behind his ears.

“Since when are you an expert on pregnancy hormones?”

“I’m not. I consider myself to be pretty knowledgeable in the second area though. Why not share and expand our knowledge?”

Dany sat there with her arms crossed as Margaery kept her gaze on her. Realizing the only way she could get away from this would be actually walking away – and that was not a real possibility since standing up would take too much time and energy – or facing her. “Yes, it’s true. It’s… Something different,” she admitted. It was true. Although Daenerys never had problems with lack of desire for sex, she found herself even more eager pregnant. “Though by the time you’re this big, you have to get creative.

“Well, Jon looks happy as well,” Margaery turned from Jon to Daenerys.

“He isn’t complaining,” Dany confirmed and then decided to tease Margaery back. “You know, maybe the solution for all this is for you to get pregnant. Then you’ll get to know all about it first-hand.”

“Yeah, well,” Margaery chuckled and Dany could have sworn that was a nervous chuckle. She had never seen Margaery nervous or uncomfortable before which was intriguing.

“Yeah, well what?” Daenerys pressed this time, enjoying she found something that made Margaery slightly out of track.

“Robb and I are not Jon and you,” she said simply.

“Meaning?”

“Hey, the food is ready,” Jon came by the table and put down a plate of vegetables Ned had roasted on the grill. He sat next to Dany. Robb and Ned came behind him, each carrying their own plate of meat and potatoes.

“Great,” Margaery said with a smile. Daenerys was amused at how quickly her mood changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so hyped about the next chapter! Any bets about the baby's birthday? :D


	22. Forever now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here.  
> Wow.  
> This has been amazing. I started posting this just after Christmas and here we are. I'm so grateful for everyone who clicked on this, read it, left kudos, wrote comments, thought about this or was involved in this story in any way. You lifted me up when I was feeling down, encouraged me and helped me in more ways than you can think.  
> I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You are the best!  
> And for the last time: Enjoy!

_August 7th/Week 41_

* * *

_I just met you_ _  
It seems like yesterday  
You opened up your eyes  
And I recognized your face  
You know that you're the one that we've been waiting for  
We're gonna keep you safe  
First time I held you in my arms  
I knew I'd love you all the way_

_(Michael Buble - Forever now)_

_“Are you sure?” Jon asked worriedly._

“Yes. Trust me. I’m fine,” Dany smiled. She started getting contractions and although they were mild and not even close together, she called Jon and told him because she was excited to finally get this baby out. Plus he made her promise to do so.

_“I can leave work early and come-”_

“Jon, I’m fine. Seriously, I had periods _way_ worse than this. I’ll keep texting you and if anything happens, you’ll be the first to know.”

_“If you insist,” he said. If it were up to him, he’d come home immediately and they’d leave for the hospital. But it was Daenerys who was going through this so he respected her decision. Besides, he knew better than to go against her will. “I’ll call you on my break. Call or text of anything happens.”_

“Alright. Love you.”

_“Love you. Bye.”_

“Bye,” Daenerys hung up. She chuckled lightly because this was exactly how she expected he would react. She put down the phone, sat down on the sofa and began folding the towels from the dryer. Although she was busy and turned the TV on, she couldn’t help but be excited about finally meeting her daughter. These last few weeks have been exhausting and she felt like her belly was getting bigger with each day. As much as she was enjoying her pregnancy, she was even more ready for her baby girl to come out.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Dany’s contractions were somewhere around 20 minutes apart. She could sense they were slowly getting stronger but they weren’t too bad. When it passed, she felt fine until the next one.

When the door rang, Daenerys knew it was Sansa. Jon had texted Dany that his sister was to come. When she asked if this was meant as babysitting, Jon didn’t respond. She knew very well Jon felt better knowing someone else was there and so did she, but not to the extent of keeping anyone from doing whatever they were doing.

“Hey,” Dany opened the door.

“Hi. How are you?” Sansa inquired.

“Alright. Definitely not in the need of someone babysitting me,” she chuckled. “Did Jon pull you out of work?”

“No,” Sansa shook her head. “I had a morning shift but they let me home early.”

“You know, I told him not to tell anyone and overreact,” Dany rolled her eyes playfully.

“It’s Jon. What did you expect?” Sansa laughed. “Besides, I texted him, asked him if there’s anything new.”

“Ok, protecting Jon, that’s fair,” Daenerys joked. “It’s not like I’m the one in labour.”

“Sorry,” Sansa put her hair behind her ear.

“It’s actually nice to see you two get along,” the silver haired women said sincerely.

“Now you’re talking like my mom,” Sansa said without even thinking that sooner rather than later, Daenerys was to become a mom.

“Well, might as well use those last couple of hours for some last minute practice,” she smiled, then frowned and put her hand on the sofa.

“You alright?” Sansa worried. “Do you need me to-”

“No, it’s fine,” Daenerys said as she put her hand on her stomach. “Just a contraction. Feels like a bad period cramp. It’ll be over soon,” she breathed.

Sansa observed her for a while as she kept breathing peacefully. Honestly, she imagined labour much more chaotic and painful. This was strange to her. “I can call Jon,” Sansa took out her phone. “Or my mom, if you want to. Or yours.”

“No, no,” Dany grabbed her hand as she stretched. “Already over. See? Fresh as a flower,” she smiled and checked her phone. “Hey, do you want to go out?”

“Out?” Sansa frowned. “Out where?”

“I don’t know. Take a walk. Grab a coffee.”

“Are you sure?”

“Walking supposedly speeds up labour. This has been going on for hours. I’m not planning on doing this any longer than I have to.”

“Alright,” Sansa agreed reluctantly. “Just... Tell me if I need to drive you to the hospital. My mom may be a doctor but I’ll collapse at the sight of any bodily liquids or anything else coming out of you,” Sansa said jokingly, although with a hint of truth in it.

“Relax. There’s plenty of time till then,” Daenerys smiled.

* * *

“The minute I sit down, the contractions stop,” Dany rolled her eyes, looking at the time. She should have had a contraction 5 minutes ago. She stood up. “There’s no way she is staying inside me a day longer.”

Sansa chuckled and despite not fully understanding her situation, she was excited to meet her niece as well.

Since they had pulled the blinds down because the sun was shining directly into the living room, the space was pretty dark. While walking around, Dany turned the light on. Both Sansa and she looked at light bulb that had clearly died. “Are you kidding me?” she walked over to the hallway, where she kept the light bulbs, hoping she might get a contraction at last.

Once she came back, she handed it to Sansa who offered to change it.

“There we go,” Dany almost smiled as felt the pain in her back again. She breathed while observing Sansa.

Sansa screwed the light bulb in and then went to turn on the light. “And here you go,” she stretched her hands dramatically towards the light. “Big one?”

“Not really,” Dany shook her head, looking at Sansa.

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” Sansa asked with a nervous chuckle. Was something wrong? Why was Daenerys looking at her so strangely?

“Because it just hit me… When we come home from the hospital, we’ll have an actual baby.”

“Well… Yeah… That’s usually how having a baby works,” Sansa said, not knowing where her sister-in-law was going at.

“That’s insane,” Dany chuckled as she continued walking up and down.

“No, it’s not insane. It’s incredible. I can’t wait to meet her and see her become her own person. Isn’t that amazing?” Sansa had tears in her eyes.

“Oh my god, don’t cry,” she came over.

“I’m happy, relax,” Sansa chuckled, surprising even herself.

“Well, now you’re making me cry as well,” Dany sniffled.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jon arrived from work. As much as Sansa was glad to be by Daenerys’s side, she was gladder that someone else was now there. In case anything went wrong, she wouldn’t know what to do. Although Dany’s contractions were still not that strong and everything was perfectly calm and fine, she felt more comfortable now that Jon was here.

“You went _where_?” Jon widened his eyes.

“Shopping?” Sansa repeated, getting a wary look from Jon. “She made me,” she pointed on Daenerys. If anything, Sansa knew it was hard for Jon to get angry at her.

“Relax, will you? I’m not dying,” Daenerys chuckled. “Besides, it was for the baby. I found the cutest little jacket that’ll fit her in the autumn.”

“Shopping even while in labour... I’ll never understand women,” he muttered amusingly. Honestly, he was expecting to come home to a movie scene with Daenerys in labour, screaming and panting in pain. He knew this was just the beginning but still... He was surprised to find her so relaxed and in such a good state.

“Well, you’re getting a daughter, so you better get used to it,” Sansa said mockingly, already imagining a clueless, confused Jon as a dad. Well, she knew he’d be great at parenthood, but it was Jon after all. Things would definitely get awkward in an amusing way. “Hey, when did you trim your beard?” she noticed then. He wasn’t completely clean shaven but it was much shorter than he used to have it.

“I don’t know. Over the weekend?”

“It suits you. Gives you a dad vibe,” Sansa commented.

“Thanks for the approval,” Jon chuckled and felt Daenerys’s hand clutching his. As he turned towards her, he saw her close her eyes and breathe. “You want to sit down?” he put his hand on her back.

“Are you kidding me? I’m going to squish her head,” Daenerys joked through the contraction. As useless as he felt watching her go through the pain alone, he had to admit she was a trooper.

After the contraction passed, Dany spoke up. “Alright. That was the biggest one yet. She was waiting for you.” She turned from Jon towards Sansa. “I told him she was going to be a daddy’s girl.”

“Well, I’m glad she waited because I would not be of any help. Do you guys want me to stay, call anyone, do anything?” she offered.

“No, we’re fine. Thanks,” Jon replied.

“In that case, I’ll go home and take a shower. I have a feeling we’ll meet at the hospital sometime soon and I plan on looking my best for her,” Sansa smiled. “Good luck,” she hugged Dany and caressed her belly, “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“Thank you for keeping me company,” Daenerys said sincerely.

“Of course,” she answered. She then hugged Jon. “Call me. Love you.”

“I will. Love you, too.”

With that, the redhead left the apartment, leaving Jon and Daenerys alone.

“Is now the time when we let people know it’s happening?” Dany smiled, caressing her daughter through her belly for one of the last times.

“That’s your call,” Jon shrugged and observed her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because... I’m going to miss you being pregnant.”

“Oh, please. You’ll miss making toast five times a day, tying my shoelaces and dealing with my hormonal outbursts?” she crossed her hands.

“Yes. Now you’ll do all that by yourself. That’s boring.”

“We’re going to have a baby. Nothing about that is going to be boring,” she giggled and put her hand at the back of his neck.

“No, thankfully not,” Jon kissed her.

* * *

It was way past midnight, Dany realized, looking at her phone. “We’ve been here for hours and nothing is happening,” Daenerys said. They went to the hospital in the evening. She was in pain, hot and annoyed. She felt like her contractions have been progressing nicely and she was ready to push but every time someone came to check on her, they said her cervix was not dilated enough.

“You’ll get there, don’t worry,” Jon tried to console her.

“I just want her out already,” she rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips, wanting desperately for this to be over already. She didn’t know how much longer she could go through this.

“So do I,” he agreed.

“Crap,” she sighed in discomfort.

“Another one?” Jon asked.

“Mhm,” she managed to say as she leaned forward on the bed. “Fucking hell!”

Dany was not a person who cursed just like that. He knew she must have been in serious pain. Jon stepped behind her and started massaging her back with one hand. That proved to have somewhat eased the pain. He offered the other one for her to hold. “Breathe,” he gently reminded her.

“I am,” she groaned annoyingly as the pain spread all across her stomach and to her back.

“No, you’re holding your breath,” Jon said.

Daenerys didn’t realize she had been doing that until she let a breath out and took a fresh one in. It helped, though it kind of made her sick. She didn’t know which was worse – the pain or the nausea.

* * *

Daenerys was waddling up and down the room, her eyes on the ceiling. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had another contraction that would prevent her from walking. Even though walking was uncomfortable and painful, it seemed like the best option right now. It was definitely better than lying or sitting.

She thought her labour was progressing nicely. Her contractions were getting stronger and more together. However, she still wasn’t dilating that quickly. At least not as quick as she was hoping for.

“Jon,” she felt cramping again.

“I got you,” Jon said as he held her by the hips with one hand and massaged her back with the other.

She leaned onto him, burying her head into his chest as she leaned down. Daenerys groaned, feeling like she was being ripped open.

“Breathe, breathe,” Jon calmly encouraged her.

“I can’t do this anymore,” she shook her head, giving in.

“You’re doing it. You’re doing great,” he continued massaging her back through the contraction. As she groaned through the pain, he was having a mini heart attack. Of course labour was supposed to hurt, it wasn’t an easy thing, but it was terrible seeing her in pain. At the same time, he knew she could move mountains if she wanted to. She was the strongest person alive.

Her contraction started to become less painful. “It hurts too much,” she cried, “And it’s not going anywhere. I’m pushing at the next one, I don’t care anymore.”

Jon didn’t know what to say or do. To him, she was a trooper. He could see how much pain she was in and to him it seemed like she was handling it very well. “Breathe through it,” he reminded her.

She continued breathing heavily after the contraction, still leaned onto him. “I think I want an epidural,” her voice shook.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she finally stretched back up. “This is not how I imagined it would get. I thought I could do it.”

He rubbed her hand. “You are doing it. I’ll go get the doctor, ok?” Jon offered just a moment before the midwife came in.

“Hi. How are you doing?” she asked Daenerys.

“I’ve been better.”

“That’s an honest answer.” She just smiled in return. “I just need you to lie down so I can check how dilated you are.”

Jon and the midwife helped Dany on the bed. “Can I still get that epidural?” Dany asked in defeat.

The midwife smiled, seeing she was exhausted already. “I’ll get back to you in a second,” the midwife said as she examined her. “I’ve got good news and bad news. Good news. You’re 9 centimetres dilated which means you’ll be able to start pushing any minute now.”

“Finally,” Dany sighed, although now she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. Now that she thought about it, the pain didn’t bother her as much as the amount of time she had been in pain. She wished she could just take a nap for half an hour.

“However, I wouldn’t recommend an epidural at this stage. As I said, you’ll be able to start pushing any minute now. It would take at least 15 minutes for you to start feeling the effect of it, even longer for it to numb you fully. You will most likely be able to push already in the time or maybe even have the baby. An epidural would make that a lot harder, putting you at risk for a vacuum or forceps assisted birth.”

“You really think she can’t have one?” Jon said, almost as if he had missed everything the midwife said.

“We’re way past that, I’m so sorry.”

Daenerys sighed as she looked at Jon and she shifted in the bed. She put her hand on her forehead. “No epidural then.”

“Ok,” the midwife said, nodding. “Don’t worry. If you’ve reached this stage of labour without it, I completely believe you can do the rest as well. Just a little bit longer and you’ll be able to hold your baby in your arms.”

Daenerys wished she was as confident as the midwife. She immediately broke down in tears after she left. “Things never go according to plan with us.”

“No. But they always turn out the best in the end,” Jon grasped her hand.

“I know I’ve said this a thousand times and I hate whining but I have never been this tired,” tears falling down her cheeks. After that, another contraction hit her fiercely. “Shit, shit, shit,” she repeated.

“Squeeze my hand. You’re almost done and she’s almost here. We’ve got this. You’ve got this,” he smiled and kissed her forehead. Only after she let go of his hand, did he realize how hard she squeezed it, leaving marks from her fingers on his hand. She was in pain and he couldn’t help in any way. Jon had never felt this useless and excited at the same time.

* * *

“Do these things always take this long?” Arya commented as she leaned on the wall. They had all come to the hospital after Jon and Dany let them know the baby was born. She didn’t understand why they had to wait this long to see them.

“No. Can be even longer,” Catelyn said calmly as she was reading an article on her phone.

Arya let out a sigh as she scooped the waiting room. It felt like they have been waiting her for days. To think that her mother waited for babies and delivered them for a living...

“Want to grab something from the vending machine?” Robb offered, knowing how grumpy Arya could be in the mornings.

“Already tried everything they had. Don’t really recommend anything,” she replied.

“You’re already grumpy because you won’t be the youngest anymore,” Sansa chuckled, teasing her sister.

“I’m grumpy because the staff here is slower than your brain.”

“Here we go again,” Robb whispered amusingly as he turned towards Margaery. She couldn’t help but laugh. Having a slightly younger brother she never really experienced this sort of amusing rivalry. If anything, she was protective of her brother.

Sansa looked at her sister. “It was your gigantic brain that made mom have a C-section.”

“Stop them or I will throw myself out of the window,” Cat said to Ned.

The door opened and Jon came out with a smile from ear to ear. Everyone’s attention was suddenly on him.

“Hey. They’ll let you in now. We have a healthy baby,” he managed to say in tears before everyone almost jumped at him, congratulating and hugging him.

“How’s Dany?” Catelyn asked then.

“Tired but she’s alright. She did amazing. Everything went smoothly.”

“Ah, that’s great,” she cooed.

“You can go see them now.”

“Is it a girl? No, it’s a boy. Jon, what is it?” Arya almost jumped around him.

“We’ll let you know inside,” he smirked, hugging his sister.

* * *

“Oh my goodness, hi,” Cat put her hand in front of her mouth, immediately welling up.

“Come in,” Daenerys cradled their daughter, who was sleeping safely in her hands.

Everyone proceeded to congratulate her and ask her how she was, all while cooing over the baby.

“I’m tired and sore but so happy at the same time,” she said honestly, looking at her daughter. She had to get some stitches and that was definitely more than uncomfortable but she had her daughter, finally. She also managed to get a little bit of sleep and shower, which never felt better.

“I don’t want to ruin the mood but I think we all want to know the sex, the name, everything!” Arya almost jumped on her toes.

Daenerys and Jon exchanged a proud look. After seeing their daughter’s face, they knew her name immediately. “Meet Grace Lyanna Snow,” Daenerys said proudly, looking at Jon.

“Gracie,” Jon added, caressing his daughter’s head.

“I knew it! I knew it was going to be a girl!” Arya almost screamed.

“Hush, child,” Ned said amusingly.

“She’s beautiful,” Margaery commented.

“She has your hair, man,” Robb patted Jon.

“Can I?” Catelyn asked Daenerys.

“Of course,” she handed her over. Gracie opened her eyes and looked around for a moment before she went right back to sleep.

“We actually wanted to ask you something,” Jon cleared his throat. “I’ve been thinking, well, _we_ ’ve been thinking… You’ve been taking care of me ever since mom and dad died. And while you’re not them, you’ve been the closest thing to my parents. Gracie will never know them but she’ll know you. If it’s alright with you, we want her to call you her grandparents.”

“Really?” Ned asked.

“Only if you’re ok with it,” Dany jumped in.

“Of course we’re ok with it,” Catelyn smiled, caressing her granddaughter’s cheeks.

“Ok, grandma, my turn,” Sansa teased her mom as she stretched her hands to hold her niece.

* * *

After everyone had their turn holding the baby, they left the hospital to leave the new family alone to rest, bond and enjoy their first few moments.

“I think I’ll never be able to stop staring at her,” Daenerys said. She was tired and was pretty sure would doze off any moment now. As happy as she was to introduce Gracie to everyone, she couldn’t wait to just be alone and sleep. But Jon had Gracie in his arms, carrying her around the room, and she couldn’t get bored of seeing them together.

“Me neither,” Jon admitted with a smile and touched Gracie’s nose. He then heard a familiar sound of a photo being taken. He turned towards Dany who was holding her phone in her hand. “What’s wrong?” he approached her, seeing her teary eyes.

“Nothing,” Daenerys shook her head as Jon sat down on the chair next to her bed. “The opposite. I’m just so happy. Look what what’ve made.”

“She is amazing like her mom.”

“Stop,” Daenerys smiled through the tears.

“I cannot stop just yet,” Jon started and put Gracie in her little bed. “I have something for you.”

“What do you mean?” Dany wondered aloud as she watched him pull out something out of his backpack that was hanging on the chair. “What is that?”

“I’ve been thinking about these past 9 months. It’s been a bumpy ride and a lot of things happened but we managed to overcome them and get out the happiest we have ever been. Today is... The cherry on top of the cake and I know we obviously aren’t going to forget today’s date but I... _We,_ ” he motioned to Grace, “Just wanted you to have a little something to commemorate us being a family,” he handed her a box.

Dany opened it curiously and found a necklace with a medallion. It had the word _lentor_ engraved. She was left speechless. She didn’t know when or how Jon got this or when he learned the Valyrian word for family but it was the most thoughtful and beautiful thing ever.

“I hope you like it.”

“I love it,” she clarified, longing on Jon’s eyes a bit longer. “Help me put it on,” she handed him the necklace and put her hair up.

Jon put the necklace around her neck and clasped it at the back.

“Thank you,” she smiled sincerely and put a hand on his cheek.

“I love you,” Jon said.

“I love you, too,” Daenerys said back and kissed him. Just as their lips parted and they locked eyes, Gracie fussed, reminding them both that they weren’t just Daenerys and Jon anymore.

They were family.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lentor (Valyrian) = family
> 
> Just wanted to write a little something behind the decision of the name Grace: I know that it's really popular for people to name Jon and Daenerys's daughter Lyanna or Rhaella in fanfiction. I love that and that's why I decided to include the name Lyanna as well. But seeing as Rhaella is alive here, I didn't see fit to include that name. I was also thinking of Westerosi/Valyrian names and nothing really clicked (istg I gave this more thought than I ever will with naming my future kids if I have any lol). But then I sort of got bits and pieces here and there on why I wanted their daughter to be named Grace:  
> 1\. I had an insane obsession with Lewis Capaldi's song Grace when I was writing the first few chapters.  
> 2\. I love the meaning of the word grace as a noun or a verb and can see their daughter fitting perfectly into those meanings.  
> 3\. Grace Kelly. Do I even need to say anything?  
> 4\. One of the first fanfics I ever read (it was years ago and it wasn't GoT) had a girl named Grace in it and I loved her!
> 
> I know I might have left a few questions open. That's because I was planning to post a sequel to this. I'm currently in desperate need of some pause from writing longer stories so I'm not promising anything. But if I decide to do a sequel, I want to sort of go from where I left things off.


End file.
